Looking for Love
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Han pasado meses desde el regreso desde el Continente Oscuro. Leorio está a portas de iniciar una nueva vida junto a su nueva mujer, sin embargo, Kurapika parece muy afectado y un doloroso incidente ronda su memoria bajo una cicatriz. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere? ¿Es solo la triste despedida o algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 _3 de abril._

-no cumples 15 años, Kurapika, deberías buscarte una mujer o acabarás solterón, gordo y calvo

El rubio hizo ademán de interés que en un segundo convirtió en frialdad. Signo suficiente para indicar a Leorio que acababa de tocar un tema poco relevante para él, casi un chiste de mal gusto que no caía bien y que no llamaba su atención. El moreno que lo miraba despectivo desde el living comenzó su sermón del último mes que Kurapika no necesitaba oír para entenderlo y haciendo caso omiso a los consejos de su mejor amigo, prosiguió su lectura bloqueando su sentido de audición para concentrarse plenamente en la lectura de aquella noche, en vísperas de su cumpleaños número 21.

\- ¿me estás oyendo?

Leorio se adelantó hacia el balcón quitándole el libro de las manos, solo con verlo notaba su inmersión en la novela sin importarle lo que decía a solo un par de metros. Le hubiese gustado hacerlo reaccionar a fuerza de golpes o quitar esa expresión de eterna parsimonia a bofetadas. Sabía que a Kurapika le gustaba hacer notar su desinterés cuando alguien argumentaba en su contra, no lo hacía con querer pero era, quizás, uno de sus graves defectos. Y por extraño que le pareciera, Leorio debía aceptar que le dolía ser sustituido por un libro así tan fácil.

-estaba leyendo-alegó el rubio desde el suelo, cómodamente sentado junto a la barandilla del balcón, con su traje blanco de combate que había vuelto a utilizar luego de un par de años y el cabello tomado en una coleta-…dámelo

-¿por qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

-porque repites el mismo parlamento siempre. Dame el libro

-¿no crees que es cierto?

-en cierto grado tienes razón, pero no me interesa tener una novia. No nací para tenerla. El libro, por favor

-¿cómo sabes si naciste para estar soltero si nunca has tenido novia?

-una vez me dijiste que "la intuición es mejor que cualquier consejo"; bueno, mi intuición me dice que no debo enfrascarme en ninguna relación-dijo rápidamente evadiendo la mirada inquisitiva del estudiante de medicina-¿puedes devolverme mi libro?

-…hm…empiezo a creer que no te gustan las chicas, de hecho…me da miedo que tengas otros gustos

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó serio agravando su voz-¿estás cuestionando mi orientación sexual?

-…no lo sé-repuso casi canturreando mientras cerraba el libro sin intenciones de volverlo a las manos del rubio-es un poco triste pensar que tienes toda una vida y estarás solo. Deberías salir, conocer a alguien o al menos disfrutar que estás vivo, divertirte un poco, la vida no está aquí-indicó con su mano sobre la portada de _Hélix_. El silencio de Kurapika a veces otorgaba mucho más que sus palabras-a veces pienso que tienes tanto miedo al mundo real, que prefieres quedarte sin hacer algún esfuerzo por cambiar. Ya terminaste tu trabajo como cazador ¿por qué no intentas pensar un poco en ti, eh?

-¿me estás regañando o solo es un discurso motivador?

-¿por qué siempre cuestionas lo que digo?

-es peligros cuando hablas tanta coherencia de corrido

Leorio lo observó un tanto extrañado y luego rió resignándose a darse por vencido. Entregó el libro a su dueño y volvió al comedor ordenando los documentos de su tesis. Habían sido semanas tensas para él terminando los detalles del último trámite antes de poder llamarse "médico" sin la necesidad de aclarar que era un simple "estudiante de medicina". Su viaje al Continente Oscuro como líder del escuadrón clínico había sido suficiente para aprobarlo en todas las materias. A sus 23 años ya podría titularse adelantando 6 semestres a su generación. Para cualquier otro sería un alivio, mas, para Leorio era una presión mucho mayor graduarse a tan temprana edad. En verdad lo avalaba su experiencia pero la confianza nunca era suficiente y cada día temía más hacer el ridículo en el hospital donde había encontrado trabajo. Además, aún no le decía a Kurapika que estaba en busca de residencia en Minde, una ciudad rural en el continente del oeste, para comenzar su _nueva vida_. No estaba seguro si el rubio tenía deseos de seguir compartiendo el mismo hogar o si quería emanciparse de él completamente ya que llevaban casi un año "buscando departamento para Kurapika", cosa que no sucedería, ambos estaban muy bien acostumbrados el uno al otro; como un par de hermanos solteros, y aunque no le molestaba llevarlo consigo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el rubio o qué le diría. Debía hablar y era el momento, su amigo estaba tranquilo y el peligro había pasado, ya no recaería en el hospital ni se descompensaría.

Era tan normal que su separación sucediera que no comprendía el miedo y nerviosismo que le ocasionaba la idea de _estar solo_. Siempre lo había estado, ¿acaso era difícil desprenderse de la visión de Kurapika sentado en el balcón con su rumba de libros a un lado? ¿Lo extrañaría?

Se volvió hacia él notando el cambio en su expresión. El tomo de Hélix había quedado olvidado, seguramente pensaba en lo que le había dicho y la verdad en sus palabras. Era joven y atractivo, era casi un deber buscar alguien con quien compartir su vida. Había renunciado a la Asociación de Cazadores, dedicaba sus días a la lectura y a ayudarlo en los estudios ¿qué pasaría si quedara solo, otra vez? No podía apartarse de él sin más, creía casi una responsabilidad enseñarle aquellos detalles en que su padre no alcanzó a educarlo. Muchas veces veía a Kurapika como un niño, el rubio sabía mucho y había vivido tanto que parecía no necesitar más vida, mas, no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos con claridad o se escondía rápidamente detrás del razonamiento siendo un alma completamente pasional. Solo con mirarlo Leorio podía decir qué pasaba por su cabeza y qué significaba cada rasgo en su inflexión.

-¿qué me ves?

El rubio habló fríamente en medio del silencio soltando una suave risita al ver la reacción de sorpresa del otro.

El resoplido de su boca irritó un poco la percepción de Leorio, como si se burlase de él, sin embargo, no pudo hablar cuando notó su propio pulso fuera de lo normal y una insólita fijación en sus facciones ¿siempre había sido así de atrayente?

-deja de verme así. Me das miedo-se defendió Kurapika mientras se ponía de pie-¿no vas a salir hoy?

-sí, am…Judy estará esperándome-se apresuró a contestar casi nervioso

-no me des explicaciones. No me interesa tu novia-dijo severo antes de soltar un bostezo-supongo que no llegarás a dormir

-supongo que puedes prepararte la cena solo-refutó intentando mantenerse en su misma línea de indiferencia

-…sobreviviré si no como esta noche-sonrió con resignación dirigiéndose a su habitación-intenta no llegar borracho, por favor

-me quedaré en casa de Judy y la acompañaré a la universidad. Te llamaré si llego antes del almuerzo

-como quieras…-respondió haciendo un gesto de irrelevancia con la mano

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y Leorio dejó caer sus brazos con decepción. Judy le encantaba, era perfecta, no entendía cómo a su amigo podía disgustarle tanto.

Sabía que no tenía caso debatir con un tipo tan cabezota como Kurapika y que lo mejor era no dar lugar a una nueva discusión. Estaba acostumbrado a sus miradas frías cuando se marchaba de noche un par de veces a la semana o cuando regresaba por la mañana sin hacer ruido creyendo que lo encontraría durmiendo. No hablaba pero sabía lo que quería decir detrás de esos monosílabos cortantes que duraban un par de horas. El rubio no confiaba en Judy y no perdía oportunidad para hacérselo saber, incluso la indiferencia que últimamente mostraba dolía más que su poco interés de antes.

Sin más, tomó su chaqueta y salió. No tenía sentido quedarse allí esperando a que Kurapika cambiara de opinión.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Leorio despertó abruptamente sobresaltando a Judy. Un extraño sueño junto a una fuerza en el estómago interrumpían su descanso. La borrosa imagen de Kurapika derrotado en una noche de lluvia seguía atormentándolo; había sido su culpa y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, era la razón por la que no podía desprenderse de él y necesitaba hacerse responsable de cada uno de sus actos, como un padre o un hermano mayor.

Estaba fatigado e intranquilo, su corazón latía fuertemente y estaba nervioso, había olvidado la última vez que aquella imagen había nublado sus pensamientos y desequilibrado sus propios sentimientos. Necesitaba salir de esa cama, quitarse de la piel desnuda de Judy y correr de vuelta a su apartamento.

Seguramente lo hubiese pensado mejor si ella no hubiera estado casi completamente dormida sin alegarle demasiado. Judy solía hacerlo cambiar de opinión con facilidad aunque Leorio se negase un poco, quizás su presentimiento no lo habría hecho salir sin pensarlo en plena madrugada bajo un frío de invierno que helaba los huesos.

Decidió correr para ocultar su nerviosismo con adrenalina. No bastaba con callar las ideas en su cabeza, el simple hecho de estar vivo y con un corazón aún latiendo le indicaban el peso de su culpa. Su propia respiración le hacía recordar aquel momento en un mundo desconocido donde Kurapika no había dudado en sacrificarse para mantenerlo con vida ¿cómo no preocuparse en extremo por él?

Borrosas imágenes que creía haber olvidado bajo la comodidad de "una vida normal" volvían a sucumbir su memoria. Sangre, fuego y lágrimas de una existencia que había luchado por la suya cuando había perdido las esperanzas.

De pronto, el remordimiento de no haber actuado como correspondía en el momento indicado lo hizo detenerse en seco y pensar fríamente sintiendo el frío de la noche en su rostro. Estaba a solo media cuadra de su apartamento, lo más probable era que Kurapika estuviese tranquilamente dormido o intentando no hacerlo con un grueso tomo enciclopédico, seguramente estaba sano y con aquella indolente indiferencia que a veces no lograba comprender. Con el cerebro más lógico que impulsivo, Leorio creyó que lo mejor era dar un paso atrás y regresar al cálido regazo de Judy.

Sin embargo, aunque lo razonable era no actuar como un loco, siguió andando, más tranquilo y retomando el aliento. Estaba preocupado, pero Kurapika no lo entendería y no podía demostrar la necesidad de verlo. Debía actuar con normalidad, mentir y callar.

Llegó pronto, su respiración estaba acompasada, su semblante volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y la excusa de su pronta llegada estaba escrita en su cabeza. Confiaba en que el rubio le creyera.

Cerró la puerta con un poco de temor, aunque su pulso estaba fuera de lo normal, se creía tranquilo y podría culpar con facilidad al mal clima sobre su aspecto enfermizo.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita en la entrada y observó a su alrededor. No se sorprendió de ver las luces encendidas, una taza de café a medio tomar junto a unas galletas mordisqueadas en el balcón. Todo estaba como de costumbre, a excepción de Kurapika. Por primera vez desde que había empezado a salir con Judy no lo encontraba despierto o mirando hacia la ciudad. Estaba de bruces sobre el sofá con la cabeza sobre los brazos, como si estuviese cansado de esperar o simplemente aburrido, ni siquiera tenía un libro cerca. Leorio se sorprendió de verlo así, despreocupado y simple, dejando ver su carácter infantil e ingenuo, Kurapika gustaba de verse serio e intelectual, de genio elevado y maduro; quizás lo era, pero no lo hacía feliz. Como su mejor amigo, sabía lo que verdaderamente necesitaba: una noche tranquila, sin pesadillas ni traumas remordiendo su conciencia y una compañía silenciosa que no lo interrumpiera.

Leorio esbozó una tierna sonrisa y apagó las luces dejando su bolso junto al sillón. Se acercó notando su propio interior mucho más tranquilo y dudó si llevarlo a su alcoba o solo dejarlo dormir.

Estuvo a milímetros de tomarlo en brazos, pero se detuvo. Kurapika había hecho un suave gesto de incomodidad que pronto se convirtió en angustia y dolor; toda la serenidad que había alcanzado se había ido y sufría, nuevamente.

-Kurapika, despierta…-dijo Leorio sin alarmarse-Kurapika, solo es un sueño, tranquilo

Insistió en sus suaves palabras hasta despertarlo por completo. Ya nada en él lo sorprendía, ni siquiera sus ojos rojos luego de una aterradora pesadilla; estaba acostumbrado a sonreírle y convencerlo que en verdad estaba a salvo. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a no asustarse del eterno tormento que su amigo llevaba consigo, sabía la forma de cómo volver sus pupilas a la normalidad y, por qué no, cómo consolarlo.

Otra vez, como una simple rutina, le ayudó a volver en sí y esperó pacientemente a que se compensara.

-¿estás mejor?-le preguntó sentado sobre la alfombra

-eso creo…-susurró Kurapika incorporándose en el sofá

-¿lo mismo de siempre?

-no, esta vez fue distinto

-¿quién estaba?

-no lo recuerdo

-¿estabas solo?

-…no, alguien estaba a mi lado, había un río, lo oía

-¿ya no estabas bajo el agua?

-no, pero volví a sentirme asfixiado

-…¿soñaste algo más?

-antes…estaba todo tranquilo, como un campo muy verde…ah, había una mujer…aunque la veía de reojo…-dijo acomodándose con los cojines del sofá

Leorio dejó hondar el silencio. Era una pesadilla distinta y quizás significaba algo nuevo. No ocurría siempre que Kurapika recordase sus sueños y hablarlos hacía olvidarlos con mayor facilidad. Se escuchaba más angustiado de lo normal y un poco nervioso, era obvio que le escondía un detalle; luego de tanto tiempo era imposible que lo engañara.

-…mamá estaba ahí

El médico alzó su mirada para verlo a la cara. Solo la luz de la noche iluminaba el pequeño living pero era suficiente para ver el brillo sobre sus pupilas azules, quería llorar y tenía miedo. Leorio no había oído hablar sobre Mamá en mucho tiempo y era extraño que nombrase algo de su pasado, quizás era lo que lo apenaba.

-¿ella estaba bien?

-…sí, había olvidado que sonreía tan lindo-agregó bajando el tono de su voz que se había roto repentinamente-pero no podía alcanzarla. Estaba muy lejos

-deberías dormir un poco más-dijo poniéndose de pie-ve a tu cuarto, te llevaré un poco de leche

-…estoy bien aquí, no te preocupes

-aquí hace frío, te resfriarás

Kurapika dudó un momento y aunque pareció perder su cordialidad con Leorio, le agradeció fríamente el vaso con leche y se encerró a dormir en su habitación.

También estaba sorprendido, no solo porque al fin había logrado conciliar el sueño sin compañía, sino porque Leorio había regresado en el momento preciso. Estaba seguro que si no lo hubiese despertado en ese instante, habría acabado como meses atrás, completamente perdido en su cárcel mental de la cual solo podía salir luego de horas de inconsciencia. Estaba acostumbrado a él y su forma de traerlo a la realidad; estaba nervioso e intranquilo, se avergonzaba de sentir que _solo_ no podría sobrevivir, ya no recordaba haber tenido una familia, solo tenía a sus amigos y saber que el mejor de ellos le ocultaba su idea de mudarse dejándolo atrás, realmente lo angustiaba. No lo relacionaba con algún sentimiento amoroso, no era más que el miedo a la soledad.

Tal vez Leorio tenía razón. Quizás debía salir de los libros y buscar _alguien_ con quien compartir su vida. Todos los enamorados profesaban la religión del amor con esa filosofía de que todos nacen con una alma gemela. No le agradaba la idea pero confiaba en que enamorándose perdería su escepticismo.

* * *

 _4 de abril._

-¿no era que ibas a llegar más tarde?

Kurapika lanzó la pregunta al aire en medio del distante desayuno. Leorio parecía muy ocupado revisando e-mails en su teléfono y aunque para el rubio no era una fecha de celebración el día de su cumpleaños, le dolía un poco no oír ni siquiera un "felicidades, que sean muchos más" por parte de su mejor amigo, especialmente cuando se lo había recordado todo marzo.

-Judy tuvo problemas y salió; no quise quedarme solo en su apartamento

-oh…-sonrió- ¿problemas con Eva del Paraíso?

-no. Tuvo una urgencia familiar, sus padres ni siquiera saben que está saliendo conmigo, no saben quién soy

-hm…a ella no le conviene que conozcan "del novio"

-¿vas a empezar con tu discurso de despechado?-preguntó soltando una risita mientras dejaba el teléfono junto a su plato con tostadas

-sí, claro…como si estuviera enamorado de ti-dijo con sarcasmo dolido evadiéndolo con indiferencia-¿qué me ves?

-nada. Kurapika, hoy te llevaré a un club nocturno…y quiero que estés listo cuando vuelva del hospital

-¿me llevarás con las amigas prostitutas de Judy?

El rubio alzó una ceja sabiendo que había cruzado el límite, pero no se arrepentía y sus ojos de gato afirmaban su posición. Seguramente esperaba el inicio de una buena discusión, mas, Leorio se echó a reír con tanto ímpetu que convirtió su insolencia en una evidente confusión.

-creí que la defenderías

-es que contigo ya no hay remedio-rió Leorio poniéndose de pie-estás demente, por favor no cambies…-agregó colocando su mano sobre la melena del rubio-eres encantador-rió un poco más sacudiéndole el cabello

-a veces das miedo, aléjate

-como sea, ponte guapo que te llevaré a conocer unas amigas-le aconsejó yendo en busca de su abrigo-oh, y vístete como un adolescente normal

-soy un adulto

-con cuerpo de niño y mente de puberal. Hazme caso, ponte jeans y un abrigo casual. A las chicas les gustan los rubios de ojos azules, será fácil encontrar alguien para ti

-¿cuál es el fin de salir de noche, Leorio?

-que pierdas tu virginidad en el mejor de los casos

-¡Leorio…!

El médico se volteó con la sonrisa boba en la cara, debía reconocer que le gustaba mucho esa expresión de vergüenza e indignación que hacía sonrojar las mejillas del kuruta a un extremo que parecía arder en llamas.

-¿qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿en qué estás pensando, eh?

-vamos, no te pongas histérico-dijo Leorio un poco asustado por el frío roce de las palabras de Kurapika. Estaba más que molesto-es lo mejor para cualquier chico

-¿de qué hablas? Creí que era una broma ¿dónde piensas llevarme?

-a un prostíbulo

-qué… ¡Leorio…! ¡Maldición y luego dices que soy yo el demente!

-cálmate. Aunque no lo creas es muy común, y tiene sus ventajas. A una prostituta solo le interesa tu dinero, no importa si eres virgen o no, puedes tomar práctica para no equivocarte cuando quieras tener a una mujer de forma estable. Yo no le veo lo extraño

-me vas a hacer llorar de rabia ¿quién crees que soy?

-ok, ok, ya entendí que era mala idea, pero al menos intenta conocer a alguien ¿quieres?

-me quedaré aquí

-vienes conmigo y punto. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, son 21, no todos los días pasas a ser un adulto legalmente

-regálame otra cosa, no pienso acompañarte

-vendrás

-no

-Kurapika, no te pongas terco o me sacarás de quicio

-¡déjame a mí y mi virginidad de una sola vez, es mi problema y yo veré cómo lo soluciono! Tú deberías preocuparte del valor del pasaje a Minde

Leorio lo miró sorprendido al oírlo, en su mente rápidamente preguntó: ¿cómo se enteró?

-el pasaje está listo. Viajo el 9 de mayo-dijo soltando fuera el peso en su estómago-cosa tuya si quieres venir conmigo y Judy o prefieres quedarte. _Ese_ sí que es tu problema

-¿con Judy? ¿Pretendes viajar con ella?

-claro que sí. Es mi novia, la amo, no pienso irme sin ella

-¿has estado preparando este viaje con Judy?

-en un principio pensaba hacerlo yo solo, pero…ahora lo planeamos los dos

Kurapika quebró su expresión, había estado suspenso unos momentos pero de pronto le restó importancia y siguió con su desayuno dejando brotar en su aura una total indiferencia.

-mañana buscaré un lugar donde mudarme-dijo al fin dejando caer la cuchara del té sobre la mesa

El corazón del rubio dio un salto cuando notó que no había alcanzado a terminar la frase y la puerta del apartamento se había cerrado, Leorio ni siquiera lo había oído o tomado en cuenta en su decisión.

Se sintió súbitamente solo y pequeño.

Lleno de rabia e inquietud tomó su teléfono y buscó en él algún arriendo cercano, si Leorio no lo quería cerca, se iría aquella misma noche.

 ** _(Resubido)_**

 ** _Ha regresado el Leopika 3_**

 ** _Espero que les guste tanto como a mí! Pronto actualizaré el segundo cap._**

 ** _Besos desde Chile!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Como habían acordado, Kurapika lo esperaba fuera de la estación. Aún estaba molesto y no le hablaba con la mejor de las disposiciones pero Leorio lo invitaba, no podía negarse a pasar por última vez un cumpleaños junto a él. No importaba si en el fondo estaban resentidos y distanciados, seguían queriéndose como los buenos amigos que eran y podrían pasar por alto sus diferencias a cambio de una buena noche de diversión.

Caminaron lentamente hacia una mesita al fondo del bar, en completo silencio, sin mirarse y fingiendo interés en las instalaciones.

Leorio no tardó en tomar la carta de tragos para evadir una conversación incómoda mientras Kurapika jugueteaba con las servilletas mal ordenadas en medio del mantel. Tampoco tenía intenciones de doblegar su orgullo y pedirle una mejor explicación. No le diría que a pesar de haber encontrado buenas oportunidades de arriendo en varios lugares no se había decidido por uno, simplemente porque creía no poder hacerlo. ¿Cómo decirle que había notado su caprichosa dependencia hacia él sin encontrar un motivo real?

-¿quieres un Daikiri azul?-le preguntó Leorio con la misma simpleza y normalidad con que lo había saludado al bajar del tren; pensaba que no tenía sentido pasar la velada a medio odiarse-oye, te estoy hablando…-canturreó golpeando la mesa con suavidad para hacer reaccionar al rubio. El chico se había quedado casi inmóvil contemplando el trozo de servilleta que había arrugado por instinto-¿qué te pasa?

-nada grave-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa falsa observando los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes

-no quiero que estés así, eh. Vinimos a celebrar, no puedes estar con esa cara

-vine solo porque me invitaste. Me hubiese quedado…

-¿en el departamento? ¿Solo? ¿En serio prefieres esa vida?

-no empieces a sermonearme, Leorio

-bien, ¿qué vas a tomar?

-whisky

-claro que no. Al medio vaso ya estás cantando en idioma indígena. No te dejaré hacer el ridículo

-me preguntaste qué quería y quiero whisky

Leorio rodó los ojos y soltó un resoplido que acabó con una risa trabada como si sopesara las consecuencias de sus actos antes de cerrar la carta de tragos dispuesto a llamar a la camarera.

-¿estás seguro? Dudo que mañana recuerdes lo que harás hoy-le advirtió con seriedad

Kurapika inclinó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de una extraña dulzura y asintió lentamente soltando al fin una sonrisa sincera que avivó los ánimos de Leorio.

El médico ordenó la botella de whisky aún un poco dudoso ya que a él tampoco se le hacía fácil llevar tal cantidad de alcohol encima. Temía que pudieran verse en problemas, especialmente por el temperamento un tanto impulsivo de su mejor amigo cuando se emborrachaba; no toleraba ni siquiera una broma de mal gusto antes de enfrentar a quien quisiera. Además, le preocupaba un poco lo distraído que estaba aquella noche, como si un problema mucho mayor le molestara en su interior, una disputa consigo mismo o un intenso deseo de olvidar detalles de su vida. A veces odiaba conocerlo demasiado porque Kurapika no lograba engañarlo ni un poco, ni siquiera cuando se lo proponía. Cada gesto, cada intención o mueca ¿en qué momento lo había vuelto tan importante?

Justo en ese instante, cuando el rubio empezó a hablarle sobre cosas que no recordó, tuvo una penumbrosa visión; su eterna pesadilla y mayor temor volvió a revivirse ante sus ojos como una alucinación, nuevamente había fuego y llanto a su alrededor, otra vez Kurapika con el rostro ensangrentado rogándole que huyera; incluso sintió el calor a su alrededor y la maldita sensación de parálisis. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había vivido algo parecido tan repentinamente y tuvo un poco de miedo cuando notó que todo estaba dentro de su mente y que en realidad los vasos de whisky ya estaban servidos y Kurapika estaba justo en frente de él, hablándole seriamente como si jamás hubiese estado al borde de la muerte por su culpa o no tuviera impresa en su piel la marca de aquel fatídico día en que creyeron no volver a ver el sol.

Respiró hondo y bebió de un sorbo lo que estaba en su vaso antes de bloquear sus pensamientos y poner atención a lo que le hablaban. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba entendiendo lo que el muchacho deseaba decirle, pero optó por un rostro de diplomacia simpática e intentó llevar la conversación a otro punto que él sí conociera.

-aunque en realidad no recuerdo por qué lo hice-dijo Kurapika sin atreverse aún a beber. Se conocía muy bien y no deseaba armar escándalos

-como cuando nos emborrachamos por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

El rubio rió.

-sé que pasó, pero no recuerdo cómo ni dónde-respondió un poco avergonzado

-oh, sí, yo lo recuerdo. Fue hace dos años cuando aún trabajabas para los Nostrade. Nos encontramos en York y nos metimos a un bar parecido a este

-¿ese día bebí whisky, no?

Leorio asintió echándose a reír mientras todas las anécdotas de aquella loca noche de parranda pasaban por su cabeza. Una oleada de emoción lo golpeó con fuerza haciéndole sentir que hacía mucho tiempo no estaba tan cómodo con él.

-recuerdo que me llamaste al día siguiente y me contaste que no habías podido dormir porque a Neón se le ocurrió viajar al extranjero y estuviste de pie todo el día

-sí, aquello lo recuerdo muy bien. Nunca me había sentido tan…cansado. Creo que estuve dispuesto a renunciar solo para que me dejara tranquilo y pudiera dormir al menos un par de horas-rió Kurapika tomando al fin de su vaso-estuve alrededor de una semana debilucho como un papel

-si recordaras las cosas que hiciste-le dijo por lo bajo conteniendo una risa burlona

-calla. Prometiste que morirías sin decirme una palabra

-está bien, lo vuelvo a prometer. Pero espero que algún día esa parte de tu memoria se abra. Ese día descubrí que cantas muy bonito

-¿te estás burlando de mí?-sonrió mirando con expectativa cómo Leorio volvía a rellenar su vaso-vamos demasiado rápido, Leorio, la botella tiene que durar toda la noche

-si se acaba pido otra, despreocúpate

-pero…

-tú pediste whisky-le recordó con una mueca graciosa haciéndole sentir aquella culpa a la que no se puede negar seguir con el vicio

-prométeme que no me vas a contar lo que haga esta noche

-lo prometo-le sonrió con su vaso en alto dispuesto a iniciar una verdadera borrachera

* * *

04:00

-¡basta, basta, Kurapika!-gritó Leorio tirándolo de un brazo hacia él y contra una mesa mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba con un arma de fuego al grandulón que había llamado "salvajes" a los kuruta-soy un cazador si te mato nadie me mandará a la cárcel

-tu amiguito empezó, yo ni siquiera le hablé; es un salvaje como los tribales de allá lejos, solo míralo

-cierra la boca, no lo provoques más-le aconsejó levantando a Kurapika del suelo-vámonos

-deja que me las arregle con él, Leorio-pidió el rubio

-no seas idiota-lo reprendió pegándole un pañuelo a la cara para que se limpiara la sangre-…y quita esos ojos rojos, llamarás la atención-le susurró antes de tirarlo de una mano hacia las mesitas del fondo-camina

-¿estás enojado?

-claro que sí, ¿te imaginas no los detengo? Se hubiesen matado entre ustedes, demonios, sabía que no debía dejarte beber demasiado

-aunque no lo creas estoy sobrio, o no podrías hacer esto-le dijo parpadeando un par de veces antes de regresar el tono de sus ojos a un azul tranquilo-¿lo ves?

-estás borracho

-no es cierto

-dame-le quitó el pañuelo y lo presionó sobre el labio de Kurapika con fuerza-maldición, tengo mucha rabia contigo. Deberías aprender a medirte y controlar tus impulsos

-no quiero

-no hables…rompes la herida otra vez

-…Leo…

-shhh

Kurapika se apoyó en la silla de Leorio y se dejó caer en su hombro cómodamente dejando que el médico detuviera las hemorragias de sus pequeñas heridas.

El moreno se acercó un poco a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, luego buscó la sal en la mesa y depositó un poco en las heridas de Kurapika, el rubio se quejó un poco pero solo un pequeño sobresalto lo que hizo notar a Leorio que se había quedado dormido.

-¿están solos?

El médico miró a las chicas que acababan de acercarse a ellos y sonrió con libio dejando que se acomodaran junto a ellos.

Kurapika se incorporó al instante dejando un tanto desconcertado a Leorio, actuaba como si jamás se hubiese dormido, o tal vez en verdad solo descansaba y fingía dormir.

-¿Quiénes son?-les preguntó directamente frunciendo el ceño

-ella es Key y yo Rouy-le sonrió la de cabello celeste

-¿cuántos años tienen?

-Kurapika no seas descortés-dijo Leorio mirándolo de reojo-disculpen a mi amigo, está un poco molesto

-no lo estoy, solo que no me gustan las mujeres ofrecidas

-¿ofrecidas?-la llamada Key se levantó golpeando una mano sobre la mesa-¿a quién llamas ofrecida?

-¿Por qué razón se acercarían dos mujeres solas a dos hombres aparentemente solos, eh? Buscan compañía de una noche, es todo

-¡no, Key!-saltó Rouy sosteniendo la mano de su amiga antes que golpeara al rubio quien la miraba con ojos felinos

-¡me llamó ofrecida e insinúa algo que no es!

-parece que están hechos el uno para el otro-sonrió Leorio echándose a reír de buena gana-dijiste que te llamabas Rouy, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vamos a beber un poco y dejamos a los niños solos?

-ni lo sueñes, es mi hermana, no puedo dejarla sola-respondió la otra descolocando por completo al médico-además te conozco, eres el novio de Judy, idiota

-¿qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó Kurapika con impaciencia

-nada, nada-repuso Key cruzándose de brazos-vámonos, Rouy

-pero ¿no ibas a…?

La hermana menor, de vestido hasta la rodilla y cabello oscuro cogió a la otra de la mano y se la llevó a tropezones hacia la pista de baile perdiéndose en la multitud.

-a esa chica le gustas, parecía como si te conociera de antes-razonó Leorio sintiendo de pronto el peso de Kurapika en su hombro-¿estás bien?

-estaba cómodo hasta que aparecieron-respondió el chico con un dejo de molestia

-¿no la conocías?

-¿a la histérica de cabello oscuro? No recuerdo haberla visto. Vamos, abrázame

-oye, Kura-dijo entrecortado sorprendido por la abrupta petición de su amigo-¿te sientes bien?

-no mucho

-a veces te pones caprichoso-susurró regañándolo y colocando su mano sobre la melena de Kurapika, acariciándolo con suavidad-vamos a casa

Kurapika asintió y se levantó perdiendo de pronto la noción del espacio. Leorio lo sostuvo evitando que cayera de bruces y lo miró aún más extrañado cuando lo escuchó reír con energías mientras intentaba caminar dignamente hacia la salida del bar, como si no estuviese borracho.

-apúrate Leorio, tengo hambre

-no querrás que te prepare la comida ¿o sí?

-sabes que no me gusta cocinar, hazlo tú…o moriré por inanición

-podrías empezar a aprender

-aprenderé cuando te hayas ido

-¿no quieres venir conmigo?

-¿y estar de sobra en tu nido de amor?-le preguntó ya fuera del bar buscando un cigarrillo en su chaqueta-prefiero morir de hambre

-vamos, no seas orgulloso

-además ya encontré departamento, me iré mañana en la tarde luego de hablar con el arrendatario. Supongo que estarás feliz-agregó con ironía-maldición, ¿no tienes cigarrillos?

-te los tiré a la basura

-¿Por qué…?

-te hacen mal, eres de pulmones sensibles

-devuélvemelos

-vamos a casa, hace frío y puedes resfriarte

-¡deja de tratarme como si fuera un crío!

Kurapika le dio la espalda con evidente enojo en su aura y siguió caminando buscando un taxi que aceptara llevarlo a casa aunque no tenía un jeni, había olvidado su billetera.

-yo te llevaré, idiota-le dijo Leorio tomándolo otra vez del brazo y tirándolo hacia él

El rubio soltó un quejido y tropezó con la cuneta de la calle sintiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se balanceaba fuertemente. El médico se alarmó al escuchar el suave crujir de un hueso roto y sostuvo a Kurapika contra su cuerpo evitando que cayera al suelo. Su estómago se volvió mil nudos cuando lo sintió respirar adolorido junto a su cuello.

-ni siquiera te toqué…-se defendió echándose hacia atrás y buscando el brazo del rubio para inspeccionarlo

-auch, duele

-Kurapika, a penas te tomé, ni siquiera hice fuerza

-solo está roto, puedo sanarlo

-pero…pero no es normal-dijo asustado-lo siento mucho

-apenas siento la cabeza-susurró caminando inseguro hacia atrás y volviendo sus ojos rojos con rapidez-no te sientas culpable, solo es un hueso roto

-insisto que no es normal, ¿cómo se rompió si solo te tomé?

-para que veas lo animal y salvaje que eres a veces…-sonrió antes de echarse a reír como un loco desenfrenado

Leorio lo vio intentar envolver con la cadena de su dedo pulgar su brazo roto, pero algo estaba mal y no era precisamente la borrachera, había un problema más y acababa de descubrirlo.

-no, Kurapika, no lo cures con nen…o volverá a romperse-le dijo con suavidad quitando su mano derecha de encima antes de envolver el brazo lesionado con el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello

-oye, puedo hacerlo

-ya no, tus huesos no lo soportarán-le dijo con amabilidad acomodándole la melena sobre los hombros-vamos a casa, tonto, sé que no quieres que te lleve a un hospital

Kurapika negó con la cabeza y dejó que Leorio amarrara el pañuelo tras su cuello para sostener el brazo en alto. Luego, como un niño obediente, caminó a su lado por la calle hasta encontrar un taxi que los llevara a casa.

-¿de verdad te irás mañana, Kurapika?

-sí, ya lo decidí. Es mejor para todos-susurró el muchacho mirando por la ventanilla de forma distraída como si el aire frío de la noche le devolviera el sentido

-¿te duele mucho?

-es soportable, estoy acostumbrado a esto…ah…-se quejó cuando el taxi viró a la derecha empujándolo hacia el costado sobre su brazo herido

Leorio sonrió y lo sostuvo por los hombros abrazándolo con fuerza. Supo que el conductor los miró con ojos curiosos pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sucedía algo extraño aquella noche, Kurapika no era el mismo de siempre y tal vez él tampoco, era placentera la sensación de tenerlo a su lado, cansado y adolorido, descansando con comodidad en su hombro, como si no hubiera nadie más a quien recurrir.

-Leorio

-¿qué pasa?

-nada, olvídalo…-soltó un suspiro con una boba sonrisa-gracias por cuidarme, debe ser aburrido estar pendiente de mí todo el tiempo

-a veces sí, un poco-rió-no te quedes dormido, Kurapika

Mas, y aunque se lo dijo varias veces, de todas formas Leorio se vio obligado a cargarlo en brazos al llegar a destino. Kurapika estaba realmente exhausto, no solo por la bebida, sino por el vaivén de emociones que había sufrido desde la mañana hasta ese momento. Estaba seguro que al día siguiente ni siquiera recordaría cómo se había roto un brazo o su inexplicable cercanía hacia él, debía respirar hondo y aprovechar de darle los cuidados necesarios al menos algunas horas.

Se dedicaría un buen rato a quitarle la camiseta, recostarlo y buscar lo necesario para enyesar aquella ulna trisada. Con un par de golpecitos podía leer el estado de los tejidos y supo perfectamente dónde estaba la fisura, estuvo tentado a sanarlo con nen, pero no lo hizo, sabía perfectamente que aquella debilidad no era más que la consecuencia de haber forzado tantas veces sus huesos a sanar rápidamente sin darles tiempo de una buena soldadura. Quizás, ahora Kurapika podría estar unas semanas sin irritarse por estar herido.

-listo…-susurró conforme con su trabajo y quitó los materiales que había ocupado desocupando la habitación del rubio para dejarlo descansar lo poco y nada que quedaba de madrugada

Apagó la luz y notó que el alba estaba por iluminar la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, se acomodó junto al umbral de la puerta y esperó a que el día llegara lentamente, iluminando centímetro a centímetro la alfombra, el escritorio, la mesita de noche, las sábanas, la almohada, la melena rubia, el rostro cansado de Kurapika, su blanca piel…

Se acercó sin temor alguno y observó su respiración irregular. Midió su temperatura colocando sus labios sobre la frente del chico y se sorprendió de notar que estaba despierto, no del todo, pero no soñaba, solo divagaba entre la realidad y la fantasía.

-Kurapika, lo siento mucho

-te vas a enfriar ahí, ven…-susurró corriéndose a un lado de la cama antes de seguir durmiendo

-¿me hablas…a mí?-preguntó sorprendido y confundido

Estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta hasta que lo escuchó toser con esfuerzo y dolor, quizás debía quedarse a su lado un rato controlando su fiebre o algo parecido ¿no?

Se sentó junto a él apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y lo miró con distancia notando que desde allí podía ver en el hombro de Kurapika el inicio de una cicatriz en forma de garras que bajaba hasta su abdomen marcándolo para siempre, ¿cómo olvidar aquel día? parecía que el recuerdo se hacía a cada segundo más latente y culpable.

El rubio le había prometido que no tenía ningún resentimiento y le creía, mas, la rabia era con él mismo por haber sido un cobarde y no haberse sacrificado como Kurapika lo había hecho.

Sus ojos fueron venciéndolo sin que lo notara y antes que el sol iluminara por completo la habitación, Leorio se había dejado caer cómodamente junto al rubio compartiendo, sin saberlo, el mismo sueño.

* * *

 _5 de abril._

11:00

Kurapika bostezó sintiendo un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo y se volteó sin abrir los ojos a causa del molesto sol; se sintió reconfortado y cálido siendo rodeado por alguien más fuerte que él.

Se acomodó con la cabeza hundida en aquella camisa…con ese olor…

Sintió de pronto el golpe de la razón en su cabeza. Las sienes le dolieron y el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la boca. Incluso tuvo deseos de llorar con las mejillas increíblemente rojas. Pensó en todas las posibilidades posibles y en lo que pudo haber sucedido, ninguna idea le gustaba en absoluto, especialmente cuando no lograba recordar nada.

Abrió sus ojos con temor y observó sobre su frente la tranquila y descarada expresión de Leorio quien lo abrazaba como si fuese la misma Judy, quiso saber que estaba soñando el médico en ese instante que lo sostenía con tanto cuidado.

Sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Aunque, no importaba cuanto luchara por negarlo, su cuerpo no estaba inmóvil a causa de la impresión, sino del gusto que le provocaba, sabía que era un error, que el mundo se había equivocado, que el destino solo se burlaba de él, pero al menos podría prolongar su sueño unos momentos fingiendo que dormía.

* * *

12:00

-¡pervertido!-gritó el rubio lanzando sobre la cabeza de Leorio el libro que estaba en su mesita de noche

-pue…puedo explicarlo, Kurapika

-¿explicarlo? ¡Te dormiste abrazándome, idiota!

-¡es un malentendido!

-¡cállate! ¿Y si abusaste de mí y no me di cuenta?

-¡Qué! ¡No seas…descerebrado! ¿Cómo podría…? ¡Kuruta estúpido!

-¡no recuerdo nada!

-¡te emborrachaste hasta olvidar tu nombre! ¡Eras tú el extraño conmigo, imbécil!

-me siento vulnerable y violado, ¿Por qué demonios amaneciste en mí cama? ¿Tanto te costaba caminar y echarte en el sillón al menos?

-¡Kurapika, no pasó nada!-se alteró creyendo que lloraría de humillación mientras sus mejillas se incendiaban-es un malentendido, lo juro…yo solo…creí que tenías fiebre y me acerqué a verte, luego me dormí, no fue más que eso

-idiota…-susurró con el ceño fruncido y el pulso acelerado.

El rubio dejó la habitación maldiciendo, no a Leorio, sino a sí mismo por haber reaccionado de forma tan estúpida al despertar nuevamente y ver al médico con los ojos abiertos.

Estaba tan molesto y avergonzado que ni siquiera había notado su brazo roto.

" _-el idiota eres tú, idiota, idiota…"_ –se decía buscando algo que comer antes de arreglar sus maletas para partir

-Kurapika, no te enojes, por favor ¿Kurapika…?

-no…no me siento bien…-susurró apoyándose en la mesa del comedor-me siento enfermo…

-siéntate, estás temblando-le dijo alarmado intentando tomarlo de un brazo para llevarlo a una silla

-no me toques-se defendió echándose hacia atrás

-oh, vamos, por favor, si hubiese querido acosarte lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, no seas paranoico

-¡no es eso!

-¿no…?

-es decir…sí, lo es, pero…no, bueno…sí…maldición, no puedo ver bien…

-¿no puedes ver?-se preocupó aún más acercándose nuevamente y sin dejar que rechazaran su ayuda una vez más-debe ser la resaca, tranquilízate

-sí, debo tranquilizarme…-susurró respirando fuertemente-voy a dormir un poco más

-ve y avísame si te sientes peor

Kurapika asintió y se encaminó forzando sus ojos para aclarar su vista y no chocar en el camino.

Leorio se quedó en la cocina presintiendo que acababa de abrir una puerta que no debía. Sus sentimientos se habían desordenado semanas atrás, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero su interior no era el mismo, las dudas eran brutales y concisas, no podía seguir negándolo.

O quizás solo estaba muy preocupado por el futuro de su mejor amigo. Sí. Seguramente era la culpa de dejarlo solo la que lo hacía actuar y sentir de ese modo, aunque nada explicaba por qué la cercanía de Kurapika, sus ojos y la herida en su boca le hacía temblar los nervios hasta tensarlo por completo.

Se sintió frágil e inseguro, tanto como lo que sentía hacia Judy.

 _ ***w* tan tonto este hombre que no ve lo evidente 3 3 Deben perdonarme pero desde que conozco HxH que los adoro como son jaja**_

 _ **Les deseo feliz año a todos!**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile.**_


	3. Primer y último

**3.**

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Judy dejando el café sobre la mesita de Leorio-tienes trabajo que hacer ¿sabes?-le sonrió con un dejo de ironía

-Kurapika ya no va a estar cuando regrese hoy en la noche, al menos eso dijo

-es un niño caprichoso, es normal que le duela separarse de ti, no quiere estar solo, es todo

-¿tú crees?

-¿qué más puede ser? Dudo que esté enamorado de ti-rió

-no seas tonta

-solo es una broma, Leo. Pero dime, ¿está realmente enojado con nosotros?

-no lo sé. A veces creo que está molesto o simplemente sorprendido, o asustado

-yo pienso que es solo miedo, está acostumbrado a ti como un crío. Déjalo y se le pasará, tiene que aprender a vivir solo ¿no crees?

-no seas demasiado ruda, Judy. No conoces su historia

-aunque la conociera, algo en él no me gusta y lo sabes. Además, me odia y ni siquiera es capaz de hablarme

-dice que vas a manipularme y que eres una mujer cualquiera

-lo sé, pero yo me pregunto ¿qué sabe un chiquillo consentido como él de mujeres si nunca jamás lo he visto con una mujer o he sabido de alguna ex novia?

-¿estás molesta?

-un poco, sí, te preocupas demasiado por él y deberías estar pensando en nosotros, vamos a empezar una nueva vida ¿entiendes? y no quiero a tu amigo caprichoso en medio

-Judy…

-y ese maldito don que tiene para llamar tu atención. Lo detesto...-refunfuñó resoplando con enojo. Leorio rió.

-me casaré contigo y no con él, deja de pensar tonterías

-pero…-susurró un poco sonrojada-él es lindo ¿sabes? Y tiene cara de inteligente, sus ojos son especiales ¿lo has notado? Cuando lo conocí creí haberme enamorado ¿recuerdas, Leo? ¿Y si intenta engatusarte ahora? ¿Y si te quiere como algo más…?-le susurró al oído con melodrama en su voz

El médico carraspeó un poco acalorado y fingió una risa sarcástica frunciendo el ceño.

-basta de tonterías, Judy. Kurapika es un poco…extraño, pero es porque no es de la ciudad y no dejaré que sigas insinuando cosas que lo insultarían

-¡pero es verdad! A veces actúa como una quinceañera celosa, Leo. ¿Recuerdas cuando no quiso comer un solo bocado solo porque yo estaba ahí? ¿O cuando te sacó del departamento la primera noche que te quedaste conmigo? ¡Y cuando…!

-¡suficiente Judy, cierra la boca! Ahora eres tú la celosa. Debe bastarte con mi palabra y si estoy preocupado es porque es mi mejor amigo y no es un niño consentido, ha sufrido mucho

-todos hemos sufrido, y tiene otros amigos. Además, solo te da problemas ¿qué tanto ha hecho por ti, eh?

-¿qué ha hecho por mí…?-repitió como si no creyera lo que oía. Judy se alarmó al verlo soportar una pena en sus ojos-él…tiene todo el derecho de reclamarme cualquier cosa, lo que sea, incluso no estaría mal si se sentara sobre mi espalda y no me dejara moverme a ningún lado. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de Kurapika como si supieras todo lo que le debo

-pero ahora solo te da problemas

-no lo vas a entender-susurró mirando el horizonte a través del balcón-si algún día lo ves sin camiseta, vas a comprender de lo que te hablo

-¿quieres que lo vea sin camiseta?-Judy lo entendió como un chiste y se echó a reír de buena gana

Leorio se mordió los labios y reinició su trabajo con rapidez, aunque su cabeza estaba en otro lado, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro la cicatriz que rasgaba la piel de su mejor amigo, a quien le debía la vida y mucho más.

A veces tenía fugaces recuerdos de verlo ensangrentado, moribundo e intentando decirle que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…

-maldición…-susurró apretando los dientes y mirando la hora en su reloj

-ve a verlo si eso quieres-le dijo Judy con esa agradable sonrisa que a Leorio le gustaba-avísame si necesitas que vaya a darle un par de cachetadas-rió

-quiero saber donde se quedará, volveré en la noche

La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició con ternura antes de dejarlo ir. Aunque mientras lo veía, se pregunto: ¿Por qué no simplemente lo llama?

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Leorio llegó a su departamento y se sintió aliviado de ver la silueta de Kurapika aún ahí, acomodando su ropa dentro de un par de maletas y decidiendo qué libros se llevaría o cuales dejaría. Parecía apenado, no podía ocultarlo ni mucho menos fingir que era feliz de cortar la relación con su mejor amigo. Estaba distraído, pues no notó la llegada de Leorio y no escuchó su primer llamado.

-Kurapika-dijo el médico por segunda vez produciéndole un respingo y un impulso nervioso que lo hizo tirar los libros al suelo

-ya me voy-alegó el rubio agachándose a recoger los gruesos tomos

-tu brazo ¿lo curaste con nen?

-no tenía opción, no puedo hacer este tipo de cosas con una mano

-idiota, me hubieses pedido ayuda

-en la mañana desapareciste y no quise molestarte, estabas con la perra ¿verdad?

-me fui porque te faltó poco para demandarme por abuso sexual-le recordó haciendo hincapié en su sarcasmo

\- lo siento, exageré…-susurró prosiguiendo con su elección, aunque ya ni siquiera entendía lo que leía en el reversos de los libros- ¿crees que deba examinarme?

-pensaste en lo que te dije-sonrió triunfante e ignoró la expresión de Kurapika-sí, has forzado tanto tus huesos que los pobres ya no pueden resistir un solo golpe, especialmente los brazos

-¿y puedo hacer algo contra eso?

-no lo sé, déjame averiguar y…

-Leorio

-¿Por qué me interrumpes?

-pensé en nosotros durante la mañana

-¿nosotros…?-repitió para sus adentros y se sonrojó, ya que aquella palabra sonaba inevitablemente romántica

-y quiero decirte algunas cosas-agregó el rubio sentándose al borde del sofá con un par de libros sobre las piernas

-te escucho

-quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí, nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres como un hermano y mejor amigo, me diste un hogar durante mucho tiempo y no sé cómo pagarlo…pero también te he ocasionado problemas, siento ser tan dependiente emocionalmente y me arrepiento de tratar mal a tu novia, sé que en el fondo es una buena mujer y fue mi error juzgarla de ese modo. Lo siento, solo estaba celoso. No quiero irme de aquí con una sensación de pena, por eso te aclaro…

-eres un tonto

-¿ves como eres imbécil? yo intentando ser amable y me tratas así

-lo eres, no puedo mentir. ¿De verdad creíste que estaba enojado? Estaba preocupado, por eso vine a verte

-pero no viniste a pedirme que me quedara

-¿eh…? Kurapika, fue tu decisión y yo la respeto

-tienes razón-sonrió con pena-¿podrías curarme el brazo de nuevo? Me duele bastante

-déjame ver

Leorio se sentó a su lado y tomó la extremidad del rubio con cuidado de no hacerle doler más. Su curación nen no había sido perfecta, aún estaba hinchado y un poco amoratado ya que seguramente el esfuerzo del día había trisado nuevamente el hueso anteriormente roto. Realmente le preocupaba.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso cogió con ambas manos el antebrazo de Kurapika y aplicó fuerza contra gravedad para romperlo.

El rubio soltó un quejido de verdadero dolor y se mordió los labios conteniendo lágrimas. Leorio lo miró con una disculpa en sus ojos.

-debía hacerlo-le dijo suavemente y notó que el chico asentía sin rencor, convencido y confiado en que Leorio sabía lo que hacía

-luego yo te romperé las piernas…-susurró haciéndolo reír

-Kurapika, ¿Por qué tienes tanta pena? Aún no lo entiendo

-eso no importa, se me pasará ¿puedes curarlo rápido? Me duele

-te dolerá entre hoy y mañana. Te ayudaré a mudarte

-¿y Judy?

-por hoy puede irse al infierno, estará conmigo el resto de su vida-rió comprobando al fin que el tema no le causaba risa a su amigo

-¿y si no te quiere?

-me buscaré otra y punto. No moriré

-entonces no la amas

-¿y tú qué sabes? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-sí

\- ¿en serio…?

-algún día te contaré, ¿puedes curar mi brazo? Por favor

-dame un momento. No lo muevas

El herido lo observó por el rabillo del ojo conteniendo una sonrisa sobre el dolor. No podía odiarlo, no podía ignorarlo mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz al verlo ni mucho menos dejar de llenarse de paz con cada muestra de afecto y cariño.

Leorio elevó sus ojos hasta las pupilas azules de Kurapika y se topó con una mirada dulce nublada por la desesperanza, por el miedo y la compasión. Su estómago se revolvió y tuvo deseos de dar un golpe mortal a cualquier persona, menos a él. Sintió que no podía luchar contra Kurapika y su humanidad. Deseaba saber el porqué de su indecisión cuando estaba a portas de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. Muchas preguntas, y todas las respuestas en un par de ojos claros.

-Kurapika yo...

-¿cuánto tiempo debo estar con el brazo inmovilizado?

Al médico le costó desprenderse del momento para dar una respuesta coherente, y tardó un poco en hablar.

-un mes

-¿y cómo voy a mover todas estas cosas?

-yo te ayudaré, tonto, ¿o crees que te dejaré así nada más?

-gracias-sonrió el rubio cerrando los ojos para ocultar la humedad en sus párpados

El día avanzó con rapidez. Leorio se hizo cargo de la mudanza de Kurapika olvidando su trabajo y a su prometida. Creía que se sentiría tranquilo cuando lo viese acomodado en su nuevo apartamento y con todas sus pertenencias reubicadas. No eran demasiadas cosas, más bien, lo justo y necesario para vivir; ni siquiera tenía televisor y la laptop la ocupaba de vez en cuando. Kurapika ocupaba su vida en leer, escribir y observar. A veces tarareaba canciones o dibujaba un boceto sobre las guías de estudio de Leorio. Le ayudaba a estudiar, le servía café, lo interrogaba para sus exámenes, lo hacía reír poniendo caras de payaso cuando lo veía desanimado, lo invitaba a beber cuando se sentía contento y disfrutaba sentarse en el balcón a fumar tabaco de uva con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

En ello pensaba Leorio minuto a minuto mientras iban en silencio en su coche detrás del camión de mudanza hacia el nuevo apartamento. No hubo palabras en el trayecto, no hubo más que miradas de pena y resignación por la inminente separación que sufrirían en la noche, cuando Leorio debiese regresar a su hogar y encontrar vacíos todos los lugares ocupados por Kurapika. Sonaba casi romántico.

-aquí una paga por ayudarnos a acomodar los muebles-dijo Leorio despidiendo en la puerta al encargado del camión de mudanzas mientras Kurapika se acercaba a su nuevo balcón, más alto y reducido-…que pequeño es, ¿estarás bien aquí? -preguntó a su amigo encaminándose hacia él

-es perfecto para mí

-lo importante es que tú estés a gusto

-ya puedes irte si quieres. Judy debe estar esperándote. Estaré bien, lo prometo

-¿no puedo quedarme un rato más? Al menos invítame a cenar, mira todo lo que hice por ti hoy

-no tengo comida en la despensa. Pensaba ir a comer en el restaurant que vi en el primer piso

-¿vamos? Yo invito

-pero también quiero quedarme aquí

-siempre tan complejo-sonrió sentándose a su lado-¿quieres que vaya a comprar la cena y comemos aquí?

-sí, eso quiero-sonrió mirándolo alegremente por primera vez en todo el día

-espérame aquí, y abrígate un poco. Vuelvo en seguida.

Kurapika se abrazó las rodillas sin intenciones de moverse, Leorio lo conocía demasiado, por ello antes de salir dejó caer una manta sobre el rubio para que se abrigase o simplemente él no lo haría.

El médico corrió hacia el ascensor notando que su teléfono llevaba vibrando toda la tarde. Era Judy, y sus mensajes habían pasado del enojo a los celos y de los celos a la preocupación. Ya era cerca de la medianoche, todo un día sin dar señales de vida aún cuando tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, era esperable que su prometida se molestara un poco.

Luego de pensarlo un poco escribió para ella: " _Kurapika ha estado un poco enfermo y lo estoy cuidando, además tiene un brazo roto por lo que le ayudé a ordenar sus cosas. Llegaré de madrugada. Besos."_ Con eso bastaría.

Mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de ver los ojos de Kurapika ni dejaba de avergonzarse por el estímulo que le producía. Ni siquiera con Judy le había pasado algo parecido; aunque con ella nunca sintió que estuviera enamorado desde que la vio, al contrario, fueron meses trabajando a su lado, conociéndola para creer que podía amarla. Solo estuvo seguro al cabo de la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Su vida con ella siempre fue prometedora, ambos amigos de la ciencia y con planes afines. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Kurapika era su mejor amigo, bastante extraño y posesivo, pero no podía dejarlo así tan fácil para emprender un destino diferente. Eran cazadores, se habían protegido a muerte muchas veces…y ese día. Por aquella noche infernal le debía todo lo que poseía, incluso su matrimonio con Judy no sería posible si Kurapika no hubiera corrido a salvarle. Le debía todo, e incluso si el kuruta decidía tomarlo como su propiedad estaba seguro que no opondría resistencia.

Volvió pensativo hacia el apartamento de Kurapika. Sirvió dos platos y los llevó al balcón.

-come rápido o se enfriará

-gracias

Comieron en silencio mirando hacia la costa. De noche el barrio se hacía luminoso y ruidoso. Había clubes y pubs alrededor, lo que aseguraba riñas de borrachera y putas ofreciéndose. Era un barrio de periferia, peligroso y abandonado a la suerte. Lugar ideal para un cazador que desea esconderse.

-¿no te ha llamado Judy?-preguntó Kurapika buscando un cigarrillo en su bolsillo

-le escribí y le dije que llegaría tarde

-a veces la envidio. Es linda esa sensación de ver llegar a quien uno espera, y compartir el tiempo antes de dormir

-no hables así, Kurapika. Seguiremos viéndonos

-hasta cuando te vayas al otro lado del mundo

-estaremos comunicados y puedes ir a verme cuando quieras. Siempre serás bien recibido-le sonrió sacudiéndole el cabello

-deberías irte

-sí, ya es tarde

Leorio se levantó de un salto buscando su bolso y se acercó a la puerta un poco nervioso. En verdad no deseaba ir con Judy, quería que Kurapika le invitara a quedarse.

-¿cuándo es tu matrimonio?

-el 7 de mayo

El rubio no ocultó su rostro de asombro. Le parecía demasiado pronto.

-y nos vamos de la ciudad el 9 de mayo-agregó Leorio un poco dolido por la expresión de su amigo-vendré a visitarte si quieres

-yo te llamaré. Buscaré algún trabajo o actividad con que llenar mis días

-no hables así. Ve a la Asociación, tendrán un trabajo para ti. Verás que te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos-le aseguró con alegría-cuídate, nos vemos

Salió del apartamento con el pulso sobre las sienes. Sentía deseos de llorar.

-Leorio

La voz de Kurapika lo detuvo a medio pasillo paralizándole el corazón.

-tu chaqueta-dijo el kuruta desde la puerta con el abrigo de cuero en su mano

-claro, la chaqueta-sonrió volviendo a buscarla

-ten cuidado al salir. Es un barrio peligroso

-si te duele algo, o si quieres que venga a…cocinar para ti, llámame

Kurapika asintió bajando la mirada. Leorio debía huir rápido de su lado, debía dejarlo solo y cortar rápidamente la tensión que se había formado entre ellos durante todo el día. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué no se iba a los brazos de su novia?

-vete, Leorio

Lo miró con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas ardiendo. El médico estaba ahí, muy cerca, contemplándolo como si fuera su postre favorito y no lo dejaba escapar de su evidente perturbación. De pronto su respiración se detuvo junto con el tiempo que corría bajo sus pies. Dio un paso atrás, pero Leorio lo jaló hacia él pegando sus labios a los suyos en busca de un beso.

Se sintió frágil y pequeño, tonto y débil al dejarse llevar, al cerrar los ojos, al dejarse abrazar y disfrutar del instante en que la pared de cristal que los separaba se rompía lentamente.

Lo sintió alejarse de él y se vio profundamente avergonzado, como un niño.

De un solo empujón lo tiró hacia el pasillo y desde arriba lo miró con ojos rojos, llorosos.

-¡no vuelvas a tocarme…!

La puerta se cerró de golpe ante Leorio dejándolo en medio del silencio. En medio de la incertidumbre.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Kurapika contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió los pasos sordos de Leorio perderse con el sonido del ascensor. Su rostro estaba húmedo y compungido, su interior lleno de pena y de rabia. No entendía por qué todo en su vida terminaba mal, en desastre.

Pateó una caja llena de libros y se dejó caer contra la pared conteniendo un llanto de dolor. Cuánto tiempo había deseado una oportunidad como aquella, había soñado con el momento en que reconociera todos los sentimientos que llevaba guardados dentro de sí. ¿Cómo volvería a mirarlo a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo hacerlo si se había dejado en evidencia de ese modo? No deseaba volver a verlo, no quería ir a su maldito matrimonio ni a su maldita nueva casa. No quería siquiera volver a oír su maldito nombre.

 _ ***0* que terrible situación!**_

 _ **Pero la vida sigue y Leorio ya ha elegido, ¿o no?**_

 _ **Gracias por el support, y besos desde Chile!**_


	4. Key

**4.**

 _8.04 : Kurapika, espero que estés bien. Supongo que no querrás hablarme en mucho tiempo, pero necesito hablar contigo._

 _8.04 : ¿Vas a odiarme toda la vida, Kurapika?_

 _8.04 : Buenas noches._

 _10.04 : ¿Estás bien? ¿Encontraste trabajo?_

 _10.04 : Judy me tiene enfermo. Te juro que te echo de menos._

 _11.04 : Solo quiero saber si estás bien. Ni siquiera puedo enviarte e-mails. Al menos dime si no quieres que te hable nunca más._

 _13.04 : Creo que voy a morir de la culpa. Te detesto, niñito consentido._

 ** _12 de abril._**

-imbécil-susurró Kurapika releyendo todos los mensajes que Leorio le había envidado durante aquellos días.

Días extremadamente vacíos y nulos, pero que de alguna forma habían convertido tanto amor en un escupo de ira y rencor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a escribirle como si nada?

Se acercó al balcón para observar la linda mañana que le ofrecía el mundo. El silencio de las diez era perfecto y sublime para observar cada punto. Las prostitutas despertaban en camas diferentes, los borrachos ocupaban siempre los mismos lugares, las personas nobles de trabajo diario salían muy temprano hacia el centro mientras sus hijos partían a la escuela. La vida simplona le parecía patética y vacía, tal como lo suya. Aquellas personas no perseguían nada, vivían el momento de estar vivo y se lamentaban por lo que no tenían, deseaban alcanzar sueños que jamás tendrían. Los hijos de padres trabajadores no llegarían a la universidad sin perderse en las calles o sin engendrar nuevos hijos para ellos convertirse en padres trabajadores que inculcarían sueños de grandeza en quienes no tenían medios o talento para lograrlos.

Dio un suspiro pensando en lo triste que se había hecho su vida en una semana y observó los patios del edificio en que vivía. Todo lo que rodeaba el edificio era pasto o tierra, un par de árboles daban la sensación de oasis en medio de toda la miseria que recorría el barrio, las casas antiguas y maltrechas, los autos viejos y las plazuelas muriendo poco a poco. No era que le agradara el lugar, pero se sentía cómodo y parte de él.

Soltó un largo suspiro y contuvo la respiración antes de pensar en lo que haría. Primero saldría a buscar trabajo, aunque fuese de medio tiempo, creía que sus días ya eran lo suficientemente vacíos como para permanecer encerrado eternamente. Necesitaba además comprar electrodomésticos antes que la montaña de ropa sucia y los platos medio lavar coparan el departamento. Y quizás, si terminaba de hacerse las ganas, tiraría a la basura todo lo que ya no necesitaba, todos los escritos sobre el Ryodan, todo lo referente a la misión que ocupó la mitad de su vida, todo el dolor y el rencor; y empezaría desde cero recolectando nuevos libros y nuevas inspiraciones para escribir.

Aunque todo perdía un poco de sentido estando a cientos de kilómetros de las personas que amaba.

Estiró el cuerpo soltando un bostezo y volvió a leer los mensajes de Leorio. No estaba seguro si quería volver a verlo, solo pensar en tener que explicarle el motivo de su conmoción le paralizaba los nervios.

Mientras pensaba, se vistió lo más rápido que su único brazo disponible le permitía para salir a comprar lo necesario al centro comercial. Se sintió un poco estúpido al darse cuenta que no tenía más ropa que un par de camisas, un deportivo y un traje negro; aunque luego se animó a gastar algo del montón de dinero que le sobraba. Definitivamente no le temía a vivir solo, pero le daba pereza convertirse en un adulto responsable con cuentas que pagar a fin de mes.

Calzándose las zapatillas antes de salir, Leorio volvió a su cabeza ocupando gran parte de su concentración. No sentía que estuviese perdidamente enamorado, jamás lo había estado de nadie, ni siquiera sus padres se amaban profundamente como para entender instintivamente qué era lo que sentía. Le agradaba estar con él, hablar con él, salir con él, dejarse mimar por él y discutir con él. Todo era más simple y entretenido cuando estaban juntos, desde el comienzo, incluso antes de empezar sus aventuras con Gon y Killua. Estaba seguro que Leorio sentía igual, pero, lo que lo apenaba, era la extraña necesidad que con los años se había formado en su interior, la necesidad de estar a su lado y compartir todas sus miserias con él.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en los nervios que el último tiempo habían florecido en su estómago, ni en lo tonto que se sentía cuando se descubría mirándolo con ojos de colegiala. De ello no estaba seguro de si era correcto o no, y lo ocultaba.

Hasta que a Leorio se le ocurrió cruzar la línea de lo normal a tan poco tiempo de casarse.

-demonios, cuánto lo odio-soltó quejándose en medio de la tienda con una camiseta en la mano

-¿a quién odias tanto?

Miró a su lado sorprendido y sonrió casual un poco avergonzado de haber sido escuchado.

-lo siento, pensé en voz alta-se disculpó dejando la camiseta en su lugar antes de seguir andando por los pasillos hipnóticos de la tienda

Miró de reojo hacia atrás observando a la chica que le había preguntado a quién odiaba tanto. Era distraída, iba y venía de un lado a otro sin decidirse a comprar nada, como si estuviese ahí solo para gastar el tiempo. Tenía el cabello castaño, la piel trigueña y los ojos pardos, y aunque no era hermosa, poseía un encanto casi infantil que llamó su atención desde el primer momento.

-hola, ¿le puedo ayudar?-le preguntó amablemente un empleado de la tienda-¿busca una prenda en especial?

-no, no…-intentó sonreír sintiéndose agobiado y sofocado

Volvió a mirar a la chica de ojos pardos y un fuerte dolor en sus sienes lo hizo retroceder tropezando con un chico que intentó sostenerlo en el aire para evitar que cayera de espalda sobre el suelo.

Apretó los párpados para recuperarse, pero el dolor no se iba y la presión en su pecho tampoco. Estaba seguro que si Leorio hubiese estado a su lado no se habría formado el alboroto que causaron los empleados de la tienda, mirándolo, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-no encierren el aire, estúpidos-dijo con molestia la misma voz de mujer que lo había sorprendido. Era la chica trigueña de ojos pardos, y ahuyentaba a los mirones echándose de rodillas junto a él-estará bien, solo está fatigado

Kurapika entreabrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con el rostro de ella, de mejillas coloradas y pecas sobre la nariz, que lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos pero tranquilos.

De pronto, y como si la borrachera no hubiera nublado sus sentidos, supo por qué lo inquietaba. La conocía, la había visto y había discutido con ella. Era Key, la chica de la otra noche que intentó abofetearlo por sentirse ofendida. Le hubiese gustado no avergonzarse en ese momento en que apenas se podía las piernas, pero en verdad no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido y no sabía bien lo que había hecho.

-¿te sientes mejor?-le sonrió Key ayudándolo a ponerse de pie cuidando de no tocar el brazo del chico que estaba en cabestrillo-¿no has comida nada o qué? Estás transparente de lo pálido que te ves-rió con gracia quedándose junto a él mientras un empleado le ofrecía un vaso con agua a Kurapika

-me mudé ayer y no he comprado comida-respondió él con la misma sonrisa casual-no tenías que molestarte

-claro que sí. Te debo la vida

Kurapika se volvió a ella conteniendo sus ojos pardos en los suyos sin entender a qué se refería. No recordaba haberla visto más que aquella noche, y aún así sus palabras no le parecían del todo extrañas. No estaba seguro, pero quizás, en medio del centenar de recuerdos que corroía su memoria, había conocido esa nariz pecosa y esa piel trigueña. Pero, ¿por qué?

-está bien si no me recuerdas-le sonrió Key desviando un poco su mirada triste-fue hace mucho y apenas hablamos

-¿por eso querías hablar conmigo…?-preguntó aún perplejo antes de beber toda el agua de un sorbo que no quitó el rubor de su rostro

-sí. Fui apresurada y la verdad tenía un poco de miedo. Te reconocí de inmediato, pero...estás tan diferente, que me puse nerviosa-rió avergonzada-siento haber actuado así

-está bien, no pasa nada-le aseguró un poco incómodo dejando el vaso sobre una vitrina

-dijiste que te mudaste ayer, ¿vives por aquí?

-más o menos, estoy a cuarenta minutos en metro

Key asintió nuevamente con sus ojos pardos felices sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas y soltó un suspiro de inquietud.

-¿estarás bien?-le preguntó observando que el color había regresado al rostro de Kurapika

-sí, no te preocupes. Compraré un par de cosas y tomaré desayuno. Gracias por todo-le sonrió fingiendo registrar el montón de bermudas que estaban dispuestas sobre un mesón

-me alegro. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos

Y caminó rápido hacia la salida echándose a correr en el último instante hacia el interior del centro comercial, como si temiera que alguien la estuviese siguiendo.

Kurapika suspiró cansado y tomó casi al azar un par de pantalones cortos y unas playeras para salir luego de la tienda. Key no se iba de su mente y había clavado en él el molesto vacío de saber que algo era real pero no podía recordar qué, cómo ni cuándo había sido. Ni siquiera el nombre de la chica se le hacía conocido, pero necesitaba saber qué había hecho por ella que estaba tan agradecida y por qué. Odiaba la laguna mental que de pronto se había formado en medio de sus pensamientos.

Dejó las bolsas junto a la silla y se sentó en la terraza del café que había encontrado cerca de la tienda ignorando el par de chiquillas que murmuraban frente a él con ojos coquetos. Si había una cosa que definitivamente odiaba, era la actitud caprichosa de las mujeres que más de una vez le habían hecho pasar rabias y vergüenzas.

Observó la carta de menú con tedio ignorando lo difícil que le era manejar situaciones tan simples ocupando una sola mano y buscó el capuchino con vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Lo único que extrañaba de la Asociación eran sus riquísimos cafés y sus deliciosos pasteles, aunque lo intentara en casa, jamás podría prepararlos con el mismo intenso sabor.

Pidió su orden con esa sonrisa que había aprendido a hacer para parecer cortés y revisó su teléfono sorprendiéndose de no hallar más mensajes de Leorio. Quizás estaba ocupado o simplemente se había cansado de buscarlo.

-su tesis

Observó la fecha y la hora y se echó sobre la mesita culpándose por ser tan tonto y tan estúpido. Había prometido a Leorio que lo acompañaría a la Escuela de Medicina a presentar su tesis frente al decano de la facultad y los directivos, la cual debían aprobar para otorgarle su título oficial. A pesar de estar en malos términos, una promesa era una promesa, Leorio ni siquiera le había pedido a Judy que lo acompañase y solo a él le había entregado la invitación.

Solo eran las dos de la tarde, si corría y tomaba un taxi podría alcanzar a llegar, aunque no estaba seguro de si debía ir.

-su café-le sonrió la camarera dejando la taza frente a él-¿desea algo más?

-lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo. Aquí está la paga y la propina. Siento las molestias

Dejó junto al café unos cuantos billetes y tomó las bolsas de sus compras corriendo hacia la salida en busca de un taxi. Escribió a Leorio un par de mensajes y apresuró al chofer para que condujera por la carretera y así llegar más rápido. La escuela de Leorio nunca le pareció tan lejana.

* * *

Pasó de los guardias y corrió sin parar hasta el auditorio deteniéndose frente a la puerta para retomar el aire, no quería parecer un tonto ni un hipócrita, ¿qué pensaría Leorio al verlo llegar con el cabello desordenado, los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada?

Se detuvo al pensar que estaba actuando apresuradamente y que debía volver a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Se suponía que estaba muy enojado con él, ¿cómo explicarle que ahora apenas podía contener sus ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y felicitarlo a pesar de la estupidez que había cometido días atrás?

-no tiene sentido-se dijo jadeante dando un paso atrás

-Kurapika, qué alegría verte ¿viniste a escuchar la tesis de Leorio?-preguntó tras él la única voz que podría arruinar, un poco más, su vida.

-...Judy

Se volteó a verla y soltó un suspiro de decepción que no pudo ocultar. Ella seguía siendo tan amable y alegre como de costumbre, se habían odiado tantas veces y Judy no dejaba de intentar ser su amiga aunque él no quisiera tener que verla. No podía negarse a su saludo, después de todo, era la mujer que acompañaría a Leorio el resto de su vida y no tenía malas intenciones, solo era un poco pretenciosa y a veces arrogante como todos los seres humanos.

Sin embargo, luego de aquel beso, Kurapika se sentía como un traidor y no era capaz de verla a la cara. Sentía que después de tanto, el obstáculo y el malo era él.

-creí que no vendrías-continuó ella sin quitar aquella sonrisa culposa-¿estás bien? Es raro verte tan callado

-estoy un poco enfermo-dijo con rapidez sabiendo que había cometido un error

-¿quieres que Leorio te revise?

-no, no, iré al hospital más tarde. No quiero molestarlos, no te preocupes

Judy lo miró con cierto desdén y desconfianza, no le creía una palabra y leía en esa mirada de niño tímido _eso_ que quería ocultar a toda costa.

-Leorio ha actuado tan extraño como tú desde el otro día, ¿pasó algo?

-no, ¿qué pasaría?-Kurapika tragó grueso dando otro paso hacia atrás. Estaba listo para huir.

-bueno, supongo que no es fácil para él desprenderse de ti, han sido tan amigos por tanto tiempo…-Judy suspiró con tristeza-siento mucho si todo esto del matrimonio te ha traído problemas, sé que no te agrado y que tal vez nunca me…

-no quiero oír tus lamentaciones-la interrumpió sin mirarla, el nudo en su garganta y el deseo de huir eran insostenibles para su cuerpo hipoglicémico

-no quiero que te quedes con la idea que estoy "robando" a Leorio de tu vida, pudiste venir con nosotros y estaría todo bien, pero…

-¿todo bien?-preguntó Leorio dejando caer su abrazo sobre los hombros de Kurapika, como si aún fueran amigos viviendo aventuras junto a Gon y Killua, como si la vida no los hubiera detenido frente a frente a decidir qué harían de aquel punto en adelante

Kurapika elevó su mirada hacia él hallándose de pronto con los mismos ojos que alguna vez vio al despertar luego de casi perder la vida y que llevaba años añorando, esa mirada que le prometía una vida llena de felicidad y paz, pero que había decidido darle a Judy la oportunidad de acompañarle, no a él, jamás a él.

Judy contuvo la respiración el segundo en que el rostro de Leorio se desfiguró al ver a Kurapika directo a los ojos, como si se hablaran en silencio tantos detalles que ella no lograba descifrar. Estaba segura que en medio de ese encuentro había algo más intenso que una simple pena por la lejanía, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente. Enamorar a Leorio le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo y no permitiría que un mocoso de 21 años interrumpiera su felicidad solo por un capricho.

-¿dijiste que te ibas?-preguntó tomando a Kurapika del brazo en cabestrillo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo entender que era una orden lo que estaba diciendo

-claro, me voy-Kurapika se quitó del abrazo de Leorio y se encaminó hacia el patio principal de la universidad dando pasos lentos, iba cabizbajo y con la mente en blanco. No tardó mucho en detenerse junto a un pilar preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida- _¿por qué no me detengo? si la guerra está perdida…_ -se dijo dejándose caer contra el muro con la cabeza entre las rodillas cuidando de no hacer más daño a su brazo herido.

Su estómago gruñó recordándole que llevaba medio día sin comer y que debía regresar a casa, mas, no podía ponerse de pie, dar la espalda a Leorio y comenzar a vivir completamente solo de la noche a la mañana. Sabiendo que él estaba a solo metros de distancia no podía alejarse, simplemente no podía y no quería.

-¿estarás sentado allí toda la tarde?-preguntó la amable voz de Leorio mientras se acomodaba en cuclillas frente a él

-vine porque te lo prometí, pero Judy ya está aquí

-no significa que debas irte-le sonrió aún sin poder verlo a la cara, Kurapika no se dignaba a mirarlo y mantenía el rostro oculto bajo el flequillo-siento mucho lo del otro día, ni siquiera yo sé qué fue lo que nos pasó y sé que te incomodé, lo siento

El rubio se mordió los labios conteniendo la respuesta de su corazón: ¿podría él estar arrepentido como Leorio?

-¿tan enojado estás?-el médico insistió al no oír respuesta y lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verlo a la cara. Sintió que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos al ver aquella nariz roja por el frío y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas bajo la línea de maquillaje con la que Kurapika acentuaba sus ojos felinos. Le gustaban tanto.

Comprendía demasiado tarde lo mucho que admiraba la belleza del kuruta y que aunque quisiera, ya no podía dar pie atrás sin dañar a Judy o al mismo Kurapika.

Acarició la mejilla del chico y peinó su melena con las manos ignorando lo nervioso y torpe que se sentía.

-tenía muchas ganas de verte-susurró como un secreto soltando una sonrisa cómplice-me alegra ver que estás bien, aunque tienes la nariz roja y te resfriarás

-tienes que presentar tu tesis, y tengo que ir a almorzar o voy a desmayarme…-habló bajito y en el mismo tono de complicidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si mirarse el uno al otro fuese la única escapatoria

Cerca, en el pasillo contiguo, la voz de Judy en busca de Leorio le recordó su lugar y obligó a Kurapika a alejar su mirada de Leorio soportando el nudo en la garganta y las ganas infinitas de gritarle en la cara lo que su corazón desbordaba.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a partir, pero Leorio lo detuvo agazapándolo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla tan sorpresivamente que el tiempo, la vida y su existencia se detuvieron solo para oír las palabras que Leorio tenía para él. Sabía que no volvería a verlo, que la despedida era definitiva porque no podían continuar ignorando _eso_ que los había mantenido unidos tanto tiempo y que había terminando en un beso nervioso e inolvidable.

-perdóname-sollozó Leorio a su oído acariciando la melena del rubio-me di cuenta tan tarde, lo siento tanto

-pero…

-prométeme que estarás bien-pidió tomando las mejillas del chico entre sus manos para mirarlo fijo a los ojos-estarás bien sin mí

-no, no voy a estarlo, sabes que…-Kurapika tuvo el impulso incontenible de hablar al fin, pero la figura de Judy caminando hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y la furia escrita en el rostro, lo detuvo paralizando sus labios

-¡Leorio, el decano está esperando!-llamó la mujer sin quitar la vista de Kurapika

El médico suspiró cerrando los ojos y sonrió al rubio antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse por el pasillo hacia el auditorio a paso lento y decidido. Era definitivamente el momento de despedirse, no podía iniciar una nueva vida con el corazón envuelto en una tempestad de dudas.

-¿estarás feliz?-preguntó Judy encarando a Kurapika sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada del cazador-siéntete culpable de haber arruinado el día más importante para Leorio, ¿crees que estando así de afectado podrá presentar correctamente su tesis que ha preparado todo un año? ¿Tan poco te importa? ¿Por qué simplemente no te largas? Desde que lo conozco has sido su piedra en el zapato y no permitiré que sigas arruinando su vida. Eres despreciable y miserable, Kurapika Kurta, debiste haberte extinto con toda tu gente… ¡y no me mires con esos ojos, no estoy diciendo mentiras! Sólo existes para hacer a las personas miserables, por eso estás solo y hasta tus amigos se alejan de ti, eres una desgracia caminante

-tenía razón, después de todo eres una sucia perr…

La bofetada de Judy resonó en el patio de la universidad espantando los pajarillos de la fuente que reposaban bebiendo agua.

El chiquillo dio un paso atrás tomándose la mejilla magullada y clavó en ella los ojos rojos más intensos que pudiera imaginar. Estaba furioso e indignado.

-¡no te atrevas a insultarme! He hecho por Leorio mucho más de lo que tú podrías, y no te atrevas a intervenir en la nueva vida que hemos construido, ¡o te mataré!

-¿ya me humillaste lo suficiente? ¿Te sientes mejor contigo misma?-respondió gritando y soportando el deseo de aplastarla de un golpe-¿cuánto demoraste en acumular tanto odio?

-te odié desde el primer día, maldito bastardo-escupió dándole un empujón antes de correr tras los pasos de Leorio dejando tras ella la estela de nen que no había ocupado por completo, sabía que en su estado no podía vivir la misma vida agitada de un cazador.

Kurapika se dejó caer al borde de la fuente y lloró profundamente maldiciendo su vida, su familia y el miserable futuro que se avecinaba. Había hecho tanto y logrado nada, tal vez Judy tenía razón.

* * *

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Key acababa de terminar su trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante del edificio y se dirigía a su apartamento en el noveno piso. Al llegar arriba recordó que había dejado su chaqueta en los casilleros y que debía regresar a buscarla, no tendría tiempo para ir por ella más tarde.

No demoró demasiado en bajar las escaleras, como de costumbre los ascensores estaban en mal estado y como en la última semana habían llegado nuevos inquilinos, el movimiento en el edificio no cesaba a pesar de estar ubicado en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad.

Aún no podía quitar de su cabeza a Kurapika y su linda sonrisa de agradecimiento, era quizás lo único que la empujaba a seguir practicando para dar nuevamente el examen del cazador y obtener su licencia con la ilusión de trabajar a su lado alguna vez. Le parecía imposible haberlo encontrado de una forma tan extraña, medio inconsciente en un centro comercial, desordenado y con un brazo en cabestrillo, como tal vez nunca podría imaginarse a un cazador de doble estrella y zodiaco como él.

En su ingenuo corazón creía que era una señal divina y que debía seguir las marcas que el destino estaba colocando para ella, ¿y si acaso estaban destinados a encontrarse? Sabía que su amor y obsesión por Kurapika no tenían más argumento que aquella mañana, tres años atrás, en que él había corrido a salvarle la vida dejando en su memoria para siempre el aroma a almendro y roble que emanaba de su abrazo. Jamás había sacado de su mente la imagen del rubio de ojos celestes, traje negro, mirada seria, ojeras pronunciadas y sonrisa de príncipe que la había rescatado de morir absurdamente en medio de la carretera.

Sonrió embobada sin parar de pensar en él y se detuvo en seco al encontrar en las escaleras del cuarto piso una melena rubia que llamó su atención.

Caminaba muy lento y desorientado, como si estuviese borracho, y se apoyaba en la pared cada dos pasos para recuperar el aliento. Llevaba la misma chaqueta gris de la mañana y no traía las bolsas de sus compras, seguramente las había perdido en el camino o su día no había terminado bien.

Key apresuró su paso e intentó alcanzarlo, pero el rubio se detuvo y sin previo aviso se desvaneció cayendo lentamente hacia atrás.

La chica lo alcanzó al vuelo y cayó sentada en el zócalo abrazándolo en su regazo contra su pecho.

Kurapika estaba inconsciente, las mejillas le ardían y el cabello estaba pegado a su frente como si sudara, su rostro pálido y los labios azulados preocuparon a Key, pero pronto se tranquilizó cuando lo vio abrir los ojos con pereza.

-...tú…-le dijo sin poder articular otra palabra mientras la veía fijo a los ojos

-tranquilo, ya estoy aquí

 ** _*O* todas queremos ser Key para consolar su pobre alma,_**

 ** _¿será esta una nueva oportunidad? ¿Es definitivamente un adiós eterno con Leorio?_**

 ** _Lo sabremos muy pronto :3_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

-está un poco afiebrado, pero no parece ser de gravedad. Sí, entiendo, muchas gracias.

Key colgó el teléfono y suspiró mirando desde el mesón de su cocina americana al muchacho que llevaba diez minutos sentado a la orilla del sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, como si la vida se hubiese extinguido aquella tarde para él. No decía una palabra, pero no dejaba de hacerle sentir a Key una profunda pena.

-dicen que no pueden enviar una ambulancia, pero si vuelves a perder la conciencia deberías ir al hospital de todos modos-le explicó esperando una mejor respuesta que un movimiento de cabeza-¿pero te sientes bien?

El rubio volvió a asentir.

-¿estás viviendo en este edificio?-Key no encontraba forma de hacerlo hablar, solo se le había ocurrido cargarlo hasta su piso y esperar a que se recuperara, pero no podía ayudarlo si él no decía una palabra-¿quieres agua? ¿cenaste?-insistió ansiosa e inquieta

Kurapika levantó la cabeza y la miró intentando no mostrarse tan destruido, aunque los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida no le ayudaban para nada.

-lo siento, he tenido un día terrible-se disculpó poniéndose de pie-gracias por evitar que muriera en las escaleras

Key sonrió y miró al suelo, nerviosa.

-vivo en el 11 piso, me mudé la semana pasada

-eres uno de los nuevos vecinos, ¿y qué haces aquí? No es un lugar para un cazador como tú

Kurapika volvió a mirarla con la interrogación en los ojos y se enterneció de las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha, ver esas pecas acentuadas por la vergüenza y el miedo de haber dicho algo inapropiado, le derritieron el corazón.

-cuando digo "como tú" solo me refiero a tus estatus de doble estrella-se apresuró a explicar con voz temblorosa. La presencia abrumadora de Kurapika la enervaba.

-solo quería estar lejos… ¿Key?

-Key Mersi

-un placer conocerte-le sonrió tendiéndole su mano libre

-no es necesaria la formalidad-rió aceptando su saludo-¿en verdad estás bien? estás muy pálido, estoy preocupada, es segunda vez en el día que veo cómo te desmayas

-no te preocupes, es común en mí

Key soltó la mano de Kurapika mirándolo con sus ojos pardos llenos de emoción, el sueño más grande de su vida estaba cumpliéndose frente a ella, ¡y le encantaba! Sentía que lo amaba con todo su ser, desde esas cejas rubias hasta sus dedos fríos, desde su expresión de frialdad menguada por la tristeza y la resignación hasta esa fina línea de delineador sobre sus párpados.

A cada segundo frente a frente, respirando el mismo aire y compartiendo el mismo espacio, el corazón no dejaba de saltar en su interior y el deseo de pedirle que se quedara, que por favor no se atreviera a salir tan rápido de su vida como la vez anterior aumentaba enrojeciendo sus mejillas y haciendo temblar sus piernas.

-gracias

La chica asintió sin poder ocultar su felicidad y se apartó del camino dejando la vía libre hacia la puerta. No podía obligarlo a quedarse con ella, no había motivos para hacerlo.

Kurapika caminó hacia la puerta conteniendo las náuseas que acababan de llegar a su garganta y echó a correr por el pasillo escaleras arriba buscando las llaves de su apartamento. Ignoró la mirada de Key y soportó en silencio el dolor que quemaba su estómago mientras el ferroso sabor a sangre subía hasta su boca.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y vomitó sobre la alfombra sangre líquida mientras la cicatriz que lo recorría por la espalda hasta el abdomen ardía bajo su ropa.

Se limpió la boca y de rodillas en el suelo intentó recuperar el aliento, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir ese dolor que había olvidado que la única persona que poseía el poder nen necesario para aliviarlo, ya no estaba para él.

Buscó en la chaqueta su teléfono y marcó el número de Leorio colgando de inmediato. Las palabras de Judy habían calado muy hondo y no podía dejar de darle la razón, solo le causaba problemas y debía mantenerse alejado, por el bien de Leorio debía aprender a vivir sin él en compañía de su cicatriz.

Por el momento descansaría sobre la alfombra y esperaría a que el dolor se dignara a menguar.

* * *

 **14 de abril**

-Key, estás cometiendo un delito-susurró Rouy junto a su hermana frente a la puerta del fondo del pasillo en el 11 piso

-solo quiero saber si está bien-se excusó la pecosa empujando lentamente la puerta hacia el interior del departamento-ayer estaba enfermo y no lo he visto en todo el día, quizás está peor

-¿y si solo ha dormido todo el día?

-si está durmiendo nos vamos y nadie se enterará

-¿crees que puedes engañar sus sentidos? es un zodiaco-insistió aún en susurros-...Key-se lamentó entrando tras ella, sin hacer ruido y muy lento, al apartamento de Kurapika

-están las luces encendidas, pero...hay sangre por toda la alfombra…

Key abortó el plan y corrió al interior llamando a viva voz el nombre de Kurapika. Rouy intentó detenerla pero conocía muy bien a su hermana y se dignó a seguirla por las habitaciones del apartamento hasta encontrarla de rodillas en el suelo junto al menudo chiquillo rubio que yacía semi desnudo junto a la ducha.

-¡te dije que estaba enfermo!-Key miró a su hermana con lágrimas en sus ojos-llama una ambulancia, rápido, está frío…

-no, Key-Rouy se echó a su lado y buscó el pulso de Kurapika en su cuello-no podrán curarlo en un hospital, es una herida de nen

-¿nen? tú sabes de esas cosas, ¿qué esperas? cúralo

-¡Key! Es una herida gigantesca, se necesita mucho poder para hacerlo

-entonces ¿qué hacemos? no podemos dejarlo aquí, va a morir-sollozó abrazando a Kurapika contra su pecho sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo

-podría llamar a Judy-se dijo en voz baja-y pedirle que traiga a Leorio, tal vez él sepa como solucionarlo

-¿quiénes son ellos?-se quejó molesta al ver a Rouy perder el tiempo-llevémoslo al hospital, tal vez puedan hacer algo más que nosotras aquí conversando

-Key, quizás no podamos hacer nada-la mujer de cabello celestino sufría al ver a su hermanita con el corazón roto, sabía lo mucho que admiraba a la rata del zodiaco

-ni siquiera lo estás intentando

Rouy buscó su teléfono y miró el número de Judy sin atreverse a marcar, a pesar de ser compañeras de trabajo no se llevaban muy bien y no sabía cómo reaccionaría; solo le quedaba una salida que no quería tomar, pero de ello dependía la felicidad de Key.

-¿Mizai?

-¿quién habla?-al otro lado de la línea, la voz rasposa del único cazador al que no quería pedirle favores, le revolvía el estómago

-soy Rouy Mersi, ¿ya me olvidaste?

-Rouy, creí que no llamarías nunca más

-da igual, tengo una emergencia y creo que solo tú puedes ayudarme

-¿qué sucede?

-tú trabajaste con Kurapika en la Asociación ¿verdad? La rata

-sí, no he sabido de él desde hace mucho ¿por qué?

-está aquí agonizando y no sabemos qué hacer, hay mucha sangre y tiene una herida de nen que está consumiendo su energía

-¿dónde estás?-preguntó con tal seriedad que Rouy comprendió la gravedad del asunto, que Mizaistom conocía de lo que hablaba y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla

-...Leo...Le…-Kurapika entreabrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa que Key no pudo descifrar, en medio de su delirio la confundía con alguien más y descansaba confiando en la persona que ocupaba su ilusión

-Mizai viene en camino, buscaré una chaqueta para abrigarlo-dijo Rouy colgando el teléfono-Key

Su hermanita la miró.

-sé realista, probablemente no podamos salvarlo-le recordó con cierta pena-no te hagas ilusiones

La mujer se dirigió a la habitación principal y tomó la chaqueta gris que había sobre la cama, buscó alguna identificación pero solo encontró la licencia de dos estrellas sobre la mesita de noche y la tarjeta del autobús. A pesar de ser una cazador, Rouy no utilizaba su nen con frecuencia, mucho menos desde que la Asociación de Cazadores la había rechazado para formar parte de la expedición al Continente Oscuro, sin embargo, no guardaba ningún rencor, ni siquiera el cretino de Mizai había logrado que se arrepintiera de ser cazador, por ello estaba esperanzada en salvar la vida de Kurapika.

Solo veinte minutos después, Mizaistom estaba con ellas examinando a su ex compañero de misiones y planeando la forma de estabilizarlo. Durante el camino había llamado más de diez veces a Leorio, aún recordaba cómo aquel aspirante a médico había contrarrestado con su propio nen la herida de Kurapika con tal poder que era difícil imaginar a alguien más haciendo alguna hazaña parecida.

Comprendía que si Kurapika no había llamado a Leorio de inmediato y el otro no contestaba sus llamadas, significaba que ya no eran tan amigos y que en esos meses la situación había cambiado; lo cual lo dejaba en un terrible dilema.

-¿puedes hacer algo?-Key lo miró suplicante ignorando el nerviosismo con que Rouy evitaba a Mizai

-lo llevaremos a la Asociación, es el único lugar donde pueden sanarlo, de otro modo ya no hay nada que hacer-dijo con resignación tomando al chico en brazos.

* * *

Leorio abrió los ojos soportando el dolor en su pecho y tosió dándose cuenta que se había dormido sobre el escritorio. La imagen de Kurapika ardiendo en las llamas no se iba de su cabeza y una honda sensación de vacío se apoderó de él, era como si un gran peso hubiese desaparecido de sus hombros y ya no tuviera que cargar más con ello. No lograba imaginar qué y el dolor de cabeza que tenía solo nublaba sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro si Kurapika lo necesitaba, y si lo hacía, él ya no podía ir a su rescate, ya no más.

Bebió un poco del café frío en su taza y se volvió hacia la cama viendo a Judy dormir profundamente, ¿en qué momento la había elegido a ella para toda la vida?

Buscó en su viejo libro de anatomía la última página y sonrió como un niño observando la foto que había impreso aún con los alegatos de Kurapika. Estaban ambos junto a Gon y Killua sentados en una de las tantas reuniones en la base de la Asociación en la expedición. Los más pequeños sonreían mostrando los dientes y saludando con los dedos mientras Kurapika, en medio de los tres, sonreía como pocas veces lo hizo en ese viaje, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el hombro de Leorio con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada brillante; en ese momento no lo sabían, pero habían captado en una foto el instante más feliz que habían vivido los cuatro en el Continente Oscuro.

Sin embargo, y por primera vez, un detalle llamó la atención de Leorio. Kurapika sonreía en la fotografía, pero no miraba la cámara ni a los chicos, sonreía de ese modo solo por mirarlo a él y sostenía entre sus brazos cruzados una hoja a medio escribir. Estaba seguro que esa hoja era la culpable de que el kuruta no quisiera revelar la fotografía, algo escribía cuando Leorio los interrumpió con su cámara y Gon estaba con él.

-tal vez Gon sepa-susurró intentando mirar en la foto detalles de lo que Kurapika había escrito-maldición, lo extraño tanto

Se echó nuevamente sobre el escritorio y deseó estar nuevamente en ese lugar en el que sin saberlo, había sido testigo de la sonrisa más sincera de Kurapika y que era solo para él.

-ven a dormir, es tarde-llamó Judy somnolienta desde la cama apagando la luz de su lámpara-mañana tenemos que salir temprano

Leorio la miró nuevamente y guardó la fotografía en su libro con aquella culpa que antes no lo atormentaba. Ya no sabría qué responder si su prometida lo encontraba melancólico viendo una fotografía de Kurapika.

Apagó las luces y se acomodó junto a su mujer pensando en qué estaría haciendo su amigo, le preocupaba no saber de él, no estar junto a él si acaso lo necesitaba.

* * *

 **19 de abril**

Medi observó desde la caja a la melancólica Key y pensó en ir a animarla, llevaba varios días suspirando, distraída, prefiriendo limpiar copas que atender clientes y muy silenciosa, como si en su cabeza solo dieran vuelta una y una vez las mismas imágenes.

Rouy no le había dicho mucho, solo que andaba un poco enamorada y que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, aunque el asunto parecía ser un poco más grave por la expresión que llevaba Key y su incómodo silencio. No se atrevía a preguntarle directamente, no quería incomodarla ni mostrarse en extremo preocupado.

-¿todo bien?-fue lo que preguntó tomando un par de tazas para servir café

Key asintió lejana, quizás ni siquiera había oído su pregunta.

-si quieres puedes retirarte temprano, si estarás con ese rostro no es bueno para la clientela

-¿puedo?-la pecosa suspiró dejando una copa a medio secar-mañana estaré mejor, lo prometo

-claro, pero deberás decirme qué es lo que te sucede

-bueno, tal vez mañana

Medi la dejó ir rápidamente con un poco de decepción, después de años a su lado, no era capaz de confiar en él.

Key dejó su delantal y salió del café subiendo con rapidez las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, no tenía más ánimo ni cabeza que para pensar en lo que había sucedido casi una semana atrás. Rouy le había asegurado que Mizaistom se encargaría y que ante cualquier eventualidad lo sabría pronto, si acaso Kurapika mejoraba o empeoraba; no podía negar la verdad que en el Hospital Clínica de la AC estaría mucho mejor y probablemente podrían salvarle la vida, pero a ella no llegaba ninguna información y sentía cierta culpa por no ser de ayuda, especialmente cuando pensaba en convertirse en cazador. Incluso creía que no tenía las aptitudes suficientes para lograrlo como su hermana.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y descansó mirando la luz titilante de la lamparilla en el centro, pronto se cortaría el suministro por no haber pagado a tiempo y pasaría otro fin de mes sin luz esperando el sueldo para pagar. Al menos agua tenía y el conserje le había perdonado el mes anterior de renta...

Su vida miserable de pronto le parecía terriblemente insostenible.

Suspiró ahogando un sollozo y se cubrió el rostro sintiendo las mejillas rojas por la presión, estaba agobiado y a punto de colapsar. La lejanía de Rouy le pesaba en extremo, pero era demasiado orgullosa para pedirle que la aceptara nuevamente en su casa al otro lado de la ciudad. Quería demostrarle que era capaz de vivir por sí misma y aceptar las consecuencias de su estilo de vida, como el terminar cada mes a oscuras sin quejarse.

Pensó en Kurapika, en la imagen que le había quedado en su mente al verlo tan frágil y desprotegido, tan distinta al chico enérgico y con la mirada llena de aventura que la había salvado años atrás. Deseaba tanto entender el por qué de aquel cambio, entenderlo un poco más y hacerse parte de su vida, ¡vivía solo cinco pisos más arriba! ¿Cómo podía ser tan imposible?

-¡no hay nadie!-gritó estresada al oír que golpeaban la puerta-¡dije que no hay nadie!-insistió al segundo llamado con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía tan sola y sin ganas de recibir visitas.

El llamado a la puerta desapareció junto con unos pasos que se perdieron con el ding del ascensor. Pensó en Medi intentando consolarla o llevándole el mejor café de su tienda para animarla, y aunque sintió un poco de rabia contra sí misma, no quería verlo. No lo quería por más que él y Rouy la presionaran a creer lo contrario.

Se levantó estirando el cuerpo y observó bajo la puerta una hoja doblada que habían deslizado hacia el interior. No recordaba que Medi hiciera aquel tipo de cosas para llamar la atención, además, le hubiese hablado o simplemente habría golpeado hasta cansarla.

Tomó la hoja con cierta desconfianza y al desdoblarla, una licencia de cazador de doble estrella cayó al suelo quedando boca abajo con el número verificador hacia ella.

-0897-susurró los últimos números mientras una estúpida sonrisa se posaba en su rostro

"Siento molestarte a esta hora pero acabo de llegar. Mizai me contó lo que hiciste por mí, y estoy en deuda contigo. Te dejo mi licencia en muestra de agradecimiento, puedes quedártela si quieres o deshazte de ella si no la deseas.

Nos vemos por ahí, gracias de nuevo. K.K."

Volvió a leer la nota con los ojos llorosos y recogió la licencia observándola por todos sus ángulos. Se golpeó el rostro para comprobar que no soñaba, dio saltitos y contuvo la respiración evitando el deseo de echarse a llorar.

Kurapika estaba vivo, sano, a salvo, agradecido con ella y le acababa de regalar su licencia, aunque aquello no supo cómo interpretarlo, ¿no era lo más importante para un cazador su identificación como tal?

Dio un respingo cuando la luz se cortó de pronto y notó que su apartamento no era el único. El silencio y la oscuridad eran generalizados en el edificio y la calle, aunque no oía a lo lejos la clásica patrulla ni los disparos siguientes.

Se acercó al balcón como la mayoría de los vecinos e intentó comprender lo que sucedía. Desde el 11ª piso un par de ventanas rotas llamaron su atención y le recordaron la mala fama que habían logrado los cazadores el último año por los gastos que habían ocasionado al gobierno. Después de todo un cazador viviendo en un lugar tan alejado como aquel solo significaba peligro y llamada al caos.

-¡muévete!

La voz de Kurapika desde el cielo la hizo retroceder un segundo antes que el chico cayera al balcón rodando en el suelo bajo una lluvia de vidrios rotos.

El rubio maldijo en voz alta y se puso de pie mirando hacia arriba tal como lo había hecho Key un minuto atrás, jadeaba y llevaba consigo el sórdido sonido de unas cadenas colgando.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó ella temblando de pies a cabeza

-no te muevas

La voz de una mujer tras su espalda la hizo contener la respiración mientras un cañón se cargaba junto a su sien.

-Cheadle, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Kurapika rió nervioso hablando a la mujer que había tomado a Key como rehén

-devuélvelo

-ya me han quitado todo lo que tenía, ¿es necesario…?

La Presidenta dio un tiro al aire provocando el grito de Key y su llanto silencioso.

-te doy una última oportunidad-le amenazó colocando nuevamente el arma junto a la cabeza de la chica-me conoces muy bien y sabes que soy capaz de matarla

Kurapika se sostuvo la cabeza un momento y sacó de su bolsillo una especie de brazalete que brillaba con los esbozos de luz de la noche.

Cheadle lo tomó y lanzó de un empujón a Key al suelo.

-tu licencia-exigió acercándose al rubio-ambas

-las perdí-respondió Kurapika con sequedad mirando el suelo

-¿las perdiste?-sonrió con frialdad

Key aferró contra su pecho el trozo de plástico con doble estrella que acababan de obsequiarle, tenía el presentimiento que estaba siendo parte de un secreto y no quería defraudarlo. Si la ocultaba, la presidenta no se enteraría que estaba en su posesión lo que buscaba.

Sin decir una palabra más, Cheadle brincó por el balcón hacia la calle dejándolos en completo silencio y oscuridad, como si jamás hubiese armado tal escándalo por un simple brazalete de plata.

Key llevó sus manos al pecho recuperando el aliento y se apoyó en la pared respirando hondamente. La velocidad de los hechos la había agotado y no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía. En medio del silencio escuchó a Kurapika suspirar frustrado, caminar de un lado a otro y susurrar ciertas palabras que no pudo descifrar, no sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir.

-siento haberte entrometido-se disculpó Kurapika y la ayudó a levantarse tendiendole una mano envuelta en cadenas-no creí que Cheadle llegaría tan lejos

-¿era la presidenta de la Asociación?

-sí, mi antigua jefa, normalmente está llena de bondad y comprensión, pero cuando se trata de cazadores traidores como yo, no tiene corazón

La luz regresó pálida y amarilla iluminando la sonrisa resignada del chico y la mejilla enrojecida de Key por el golpe de Cheadle.

-renuncié hace dos días-confesó Kurapika mirándola con ojos menguados

Key movió sus labios buscando palabras para decir, solo podía estar feliz por verlo completamente sano frente a ella, le interesaba en lo más mínimo que ya no fuese un cazador oficial y que estuviera en la misma miseria que ella, estaba encantada con volver a verlo.

-¿ya no la necesitas?-preguntó ingenuamente con la licencia entre sus dedos

-no, debería regresarla pero sé que no la usarás con fines malévolos-sonrió

-¿y por qué te seguía la presidenta?

-cuestiones legales del contrato de cazadores zodiaco, si renuncias te quitan todo lo que obtuviste con el título y tu licencia, hasta la última miga de pan que compraste, incluidas las reliquias y tesoros…-suspiró-y tenía varias

-no lo sabía

-yo tampoco, hasta hace 15 minutos

Key sonrió ante la soltura con que Kurapika reconocìa haber quedado en la quiebra.

-ahora no sé cómo voy a pagar esa ventana rota-se dijo el chico mirando desde el balcón hacia el 11ª piso

-¿no estás triste?

-¿por qué debería estarlo?-le preguntó rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-no lo sé, has ganado mucho con tu licencia ¿no? Incluido el respeto de las personas

-son muy pocos los que me respetan-susurró feliz de haber encontrado lo que creía perdido-¿cuánto es la renta mensual? Ahora que no tengo regalías necesito saberlo

-150,00 yenes sin contar los otros gastos, más o menos la mitad de un sueldo promedio, ¿no tienes otro trabajo?

-no, aunque sé de muchas cosas-sonrió un poco avergonzado-pero tal vez no me ayude, no tengo título universitario

-¿sabes cocinar o preparar café?

-¿me contratará alguien para freír huevos?

Key pensó un instante dubitativa y se sentó en el sofá nerviosa de hablar.

-tengo una idea-dijo ansiosa-es un poco ridículo pero puede funcionar

-¿me ayudará?

-al menos mientras encuentras trabajo-le sonrió sintiendo cómo el rubor subía a sus mejillas con la mirada expectante de Kurapika sobre ella-podrías vivir aquí conmigo

El chico meditó un instante fingiendo que la idea no le se había cruzado por la cabeza, no era una mala idea y definitivamente le ayudaría. Seguramente Key sabía cocinar mucho más que huevos fritos y se aseguraría de mantenerse ocupado estando cerca de ella. No era una mujer con malas intenciones, apenas sabía de nen y no se dedicaba más que a vivir tranquilamente, si lo pensaba fríamente, podría ser la señal que estaba esperando para iniciar desde cero y Key, con esas pecas y esos ojos pardos, lo invitaba a concretar su ideal.

 ** _Holaaaa! Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado ocupada jaja_**

 ** _¿Podrá la dulce Key hacerle olvidar para siempre a Leorio? ¿Estará en verdad decidido a no verlo nunca más?_**

 ** _Pronto lo sabremos!_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile :D_**


	6. Sacrificio

**6.**

 ** _Día 13, viaje al C.O._**

-¿qué sucede?-Oito corrió hacia Kurapika intentando tomar a Wobble en brazos, aunque su guardaespaldas no la dejó-dámela

-silencio

El rubio contuvo la respiración y escuchó junto a la reina el alboroto que había fuera de la habitación.

-¡estaba planeado desde el principio, no debimos confiar en la Asociación!-gritó desde el pasillo un hombre ajeno a la primera planta del barco-¡déjeme entrar, hay una de esas ratas allí dentro! De los mismos que estaban en la tercera planta

- _¿tercera? Leorio está allí_ -se dijo Kurapika sosteniendo con fuerza el arma contra su pecho mientras dejaba a la niña en brazos de su madre- _¿será por la explosión que oímos anoche?_

-¡voy a matarlo!-insistió el intruso pateando la puerta-nuestros príncipes están peligro ¡ellos los matarán si no los detenemos! ¿Quieres morir tú también…?

Un fuerte remezón hizo temblar toda la estructura tal como la noche anterior, probablemente era una nueva explosión y venía desde abajo.

-¿qué pasa? Kurapika-Oito se aferró al brazo del chico intentando retroceder hacia el fondo de la habitación-pongámonos a salvo

Un nuevo temblor, ahora seguido de disparos y personas gritando desde las plantas más bajas.

-¿no lo ven? ¡planean matarnos a todos! La misión se les fue de las manos y nos harán desaparecer, ¡esa maldita Cheadle es la culpable!-escuchó nuevamente al hombre histérico discutiendo fuera de la habitación-¡ni siquiera hemos tocado tierra!

-¿eso es cierto?-Oito tembló de pies a cabeza ante la mirada atónita de Kurapika, a él también lo tomaba por sorpresa aquella información que contradecía el comunicado oficial-dijeron que estábamos a salvo en tierra firme ¿nos mintieron? ¿sabías de esto, Kurapika?

Un tercer temblor los hizo caer al suelo junto con la gran cantidad de objetos en el cuarto. A Kurapika no le hacía sentido, si estaban en tierra ¿era simplemente un temblor?, aunque si el hombre allá afuera decía la verdad y aún estaban navegando, todo el movimiento podría deberse a un desborde del barco, o en el peor de los casos, un hundimiento.

-vamos a morir-Oito entró en pánico cargando a su hija en brazos-¡confié en ti, dijiste que estaríamos bien!

-su majestad, cálmese-Kurapika la tomó de la mano evitando que saliera corriendo en busca de ayuda-debemos quedarnos aquí

-¿debemos? No tienes idea qué pasa ¿verdad?-sollozó nerviosa y consumida en pánico mientras se dejaba llevar hasta el fondo de la habitación-vamos a morir

 _.-Solicitamos a nuestros señores pasajeros mantenerse en sus habitaciones y cabinas para mayor seguridad, e_

 _staremos sufriendo algunas turbulencias en las plantas dos y tres, disculpen los inconvenientes-._

Kurapika apretó los dientes intentando controlarse, llevaba casi dos semanas ignorando el miedo y la ansiedad que lo invadía al saber que Leorio estaba varios metros bajo sus pies sin poder comunicarse con él, apenas sabía si estaba aún en la tercera planta o se le había asignado otra misión dentro del barco, ¿estaría bien?

A su mente solo venían los pocos momentos que compartieron antes de unirse a la expedición, no hablaron mucho ni tocaron temas muy importantes, pero fueron suficientes para recordarle por qué se había alejado de él y no quiso darle su nuevo número ni su email. Leorio lo ponía en una situación incómoda y lo desconcentraba de su objetivo principal, lo sabía desde York.

Bastó verlo solo una vez.

Estaba nervioso, y ya no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos.

En medio del pánico, la reina notó que Kurapika estaba extrañamente distraído, como jamás lo había visto, su mirada estaba puesta en la puerta del cuarto, como un gato preparado para atacar, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro era de profunda preocupación e inquietud; y el temblor en sus manos le indicaba que su cabeza no estaba con ella.

-¿Kurapika?-se tomó del brazo del chico llamando su atención-¿qué haremos?

-debemos esperar, y estar tranquilos

Oito asintió sin hablar, Kurapika no solo intentaba tranquilizarla a ella, al decirlo, también pretendía controlar su propia ansiedad.

El silencio fuera de la habitación lo inquietaba, luego del tercer movimiento no había más que crujidos y un leve movimiento ondulatorio que le confirmaba que efectivamente seguían en altamar. Estaba nervioso, su deber era proteger a la reina y a su hija pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros y amigos que ocupaban el barco en distintas plantas. No quería ser el único que sobreviviera, no tendría sentido, mas, ¿qué podía hacer?

Luego de una media hora, el llanto de Wobble era su última preocupación y la frecuencia de los movimientos sumados al tenso ambiente que se respiraba le tenía los nervios de punta. Estaba de manos cruzada, y el nudo en su garganta apenas lo dejaba respirar.

-estoy pensando-le dijo a Oito en cuanto ella movió los labios para preguntar qué hacer

-tal vez debamos salir

-¿está segura?

-sí, si nos quedamos aquí nunca sabremos qué está pasando-afirmó nerviosa guardando en el fondo de su yukata el prendedor que pertenecía a Wobble y la marcaba como una princesa-tampoco quieres quedarte ¿verdad? Estás preocupado por alguien más

-solo quiero que salgamos vivos de aquí…

-conozco esa mirada, Kurapika, me alegro mucho que tengas a alguien especial en tu vida, eres un buen chico y estoy agradecida de lo que has hecho por nosotras-le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos

-no morirá, se lo aseguro

Se acercaron a la puerta haciendo silencio para oír lo que ocurría en el pasillo, al parecer todos habían desaparecido.

Al salir, Oito se apegó a la espalda de Kurapika cargando a la niña en brazos y caminó tras él siguiendo sus pasos sin mirar a su alrededor. Estaba aterrada, temía que apareciera alguien ajeno y los matara a los tres, después de haber perdido a todos sus guardaespaldas, no le quedaba más que aferrarse a Kurapika para sobrevivir.

La loza del suelo estaba trizada y grandes goteras dejaban caer chorros de agua sobre sus cabezas, las habitaciones tenían las puertas abiertas de par en par y si acaso no estaban vacías, había en ellas restos de cadáveres drenados completamente. Después de todo parecía un ataque de uno de los príncipes sobrevivientes.

-mantenga sus ojos en Wobble-le aconsejó Kurapika abrazándola por los hombros y caminando con rapidez hacia el fondo del pasillo que daba al comunicador con los pisos inferiores.

-¿qué pasará con nosotros?

-buscaremos…

Un fuerte y brusco movimiento los derribó al suelo siendo arrastrados por el agua acumulada contra la otra esquina, Kurapika tan solo alcanzó a tomar a la niña para elevarla sobre el nivel del agua y dejó caer su arma que resbaló hacia abajo perdiéndose en el fondo.

El barco estaba inclinado hacia la izquierda y pronto comenzarían a caer sobre ellos el resto de objetos de las habitaciones. Si no se movían, serían aplastados hacia el fondo del mar por todas aquellas toneladas de hierro y concreto.

-¡Oito, sosténgase de mí!-la llamó tomándola de la cintura mientras sostenía a la princesa sobre sus hombros.

Se mordió los labios indignado, el barco estaba vacío y era parte de un plan. Oito y Wobble eran las víctimas más débiles y dejándolas atrás en medio del océano era la forma sencilla y efectiva de deshacerse de ellas. Y de él.

-¡Kurapika!

La voz de Senritsu llegó a sus oídos como el llamado de un ángel, ella estaba viva y muy cerca para ayudarlos a salir con vida de aquel inconveniente.

-tranquilos, ya estamos en tierra firme, solo debemos salir de aquí

-mantenlas a salvo-le dijo Kurapika nadando hacia ella para acercar a sus dos protegidas hacia la mesa que los mantenía encerrados en aquella esquina

Senritsu corrió hacia ellos quitando del camino los escombros y se encaramó sobre la mesa de mármol tomando la mano de Oito para quitarla del agua hacia un lugar seguro. La reina tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña Wobble y corrió con Senritsu hacia el comunicador contra el barco empinado. Dentro del comunicador estarían seguras, las llevaría directo a tierra donde el resto de cazadores los esperaban para dirigirse a la base de la Asociación.

-¡vayan! Yo iré detrás-le dijo a Senritsu con el ceño fruncido. Le prohibía terminantemente intentar la locura de regresar por él cuando su prioridad eran la reina y su hija

Su amiga asintió con la angustia escrita en el rostro y se escabulló dentro del comunicador junto a Oito, la reina lloraba abrazada a su hija sin poder contener la culpa que le producía dejarlo atrás.

Kurapika se apoyó en la mesa de mármol y suspiró tranquilo cuando el comunicador ascendió hacia la salida al exterior.

Su misión estaba cumplida.

Subió a la mesa intentando mantener el equilibrio y asiéndose de un hierro expuesto saltó hacia el área más inclinada del pasillo, quería ocupar el espacio del comunicador si es que volvía a bajar, pero sabía que no sería así, estaba hecho para salir una vez y no regresar.

El barco volvió a temblar y crujió resbalando un poco más hacia el océano, con las manos frías y el cuerpo empapado, Kurapika logró aferrarse a la cuerda guía del comunicador aunque estaba exhausto y sentía las piernas débiles.

Estaba muy cerca de dejarse caer, estaba tan cansado.

-¡Kurapika!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas solo con oír su voz desde arriba, como un llamado del cielo.

-¡Kurapika, dame la mano!

Alzó sus ojos hacia la salida del comunicador y vio a Leorio desesperado, llamándolo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y estirando su brazo todo lo que podía en un intento imposible de alcanzarlo. Tenía el rostro ensangrentado y el uniforme que tanto le gustaba manchado de lodo y sangre, tal vez había rescatado a muchas personas, pero lo quería a él, quería salvarlo a él también y decía su nombre dejando caer lágrimas de desesperación.

-¡muévete que esperas!-Leorio se inclinó un poco más al borde de caer-¡trepa!

Pero Kurapika no pudo moverse, le temblaban las manos y le pesaba el cuerpo.

-¡Kura…!

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dolor, estaba en tierra firme y hacía frío. La densa neblina no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz, había mucho silencio y su respiración forzada era lo único que oía.

Estaba solo y perdido.

Quiso ponerse de pie pero el intenso dolor en su costado lo detuvo obligándolo a contener el dolor en sus dientes apretados.

El calor que corrió por su pierna derecha y espalda le hicieron ver que estaba herido, probablemente deshidratado y con una profusa hemorragia. De inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración se agilizó temiendo lo peor.

¿Dónde estaba y qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era a Leorio gritando su nombre.

Tosió al sentir la garganta apretada, pero era inútil, parecía que no podía respirar por mucho que lo intentara y a cada segundo el oxígeno se le hacía más escaso.

Se estaba intoxicando con el aire ambiental y se desangraba lentamente en un lugar completamente desconocido, lloraba por su propia miseria y su cobardía, solo esperaba que Leorio estuviese a salvo, lejos de toda aquella pesadilla.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir muy pronto, su cuerpo ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por respirar o pestañear, estaba de bruces en el suelo, con la mirada puesta en lo infinito y moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua temblando de pies a cabeza y empapando el suelo con su propia sangre.

- _voy a morir…_ -pensó pestañeando por última vez. Quería imaginar que dormía cómodo en los brazos de mamá, al menos podría soñar que su vida acabaría de un modo pacífico, aunque por más que lo intentara, en su mente solo estaban Gon, Killua y Leorio, y su infinita culpa por haberlos dejado en el olvido.

De pronto sintió una fresca brisa recorrer sus pulmones y como un choque eléctrico, el dolor regresó a su cuerpo recordándole que estaba vivo.

Alguien lo sostenía en sus brazos y una extraña presión estaba puesta sobre su rostro, como una mascarilla. Abrió los ojos, pero la neblina y la oscuridad no le permitieron ver a quien estaba a su lado.

-Kurapika por favor, dime algo, no mueras-escuchó la voz de Leorio en medio de sollozos-esto no es justo...despierta, Kurapika

El rubio movió su brazo buscándolo en la oscuridad y dejó caer su mano en la mejilla húmeda de Leorio. Era su forma de decirle que estaba vivo.

-gracias a Dios, Kurapika-sollozó el médico besando la mano del chico y sosteniéndola contra su rostro-tenía tanto miedo

- _te quiero_ -quiso decir en ese momento, aunque estando ahí, en medio de la nada en sus brazos era suficiente para él.

Leorio acomodó a Kurapika en la tierra húmeda y buscó las heridas que provocaban la hemorragia. No podía gastar demasiada energía en sanarlo por completo, pero al menos podía detener el sangrado y cargarlo hasta la base. No lo dejaría morir ni aún si debía arriesgar su propia vida por ello.

Había trabajado más de un año en aquella habilidad nen y debía reconocer que prácticamente la había creado para Kurapika, solo pensaba en él mientras planeaba la forma de emitir suficiente aura para sanar y cerrar heridas de forma rápida, y a la vez otorgar cierta cantidad de ren previniendo una nueva abertura.

Kurapika se quejaba, había perdido la conciencia otra vez y sus cadenas resonaban como un último intento de sobrevivencia; debía ser cuidadoso o podría ser atacado por ellas.

-¿me escuchas?-le preguntó acercándose tanto a él que podía oír su respiración junto al oído, debía cuidar de mantener la mascarilla en su lugar, el aire atmosférico del C.O era diez veces más denso que el del resto de la tierra, la cantidad de azufre y nitrógeno eran venenosos y fatales. Al menos él y Cheadle estaban preparados gracias al entrenamiento durante el viaje, pero aún así debía estar atento a cualquier cambio en su ritmo cardiaco y presión.

-tonto

-estoy salvándote la vida y dices que soy un tonto-Leorio ligó el brazo de Kurapika en la oscuridad y buscó alguna vena palpable-va a doler un poco, pero menos que el hemotórax que no te deja respirar

-tonto-insistió buscando con su mano el rostro del chico-no te veo…

-está oscuro-sonrió apoyando su mejilla en la mano de Kurapika. Estaba convencido que así se sentiría mejor y podía ignorar un poco la cantidad de dolor que estaba sufriendo, además, no quería dejar de hablarle, quería asegurarse que se mantuviera conciente-tienes las manos frías

-la reina...y Wobble, ¿dónde…?

-están con Senritsu, a salvo en la base. Nosotros nos quedamos atrás, pero llegaremos, tranquilo-susurró clavando la aguja en la vena que había encontrado, un poco de antibiótico para prevenir infecciones y un poco de suero para hidratar-no podrás pelear en días, necesitas descansar

-no puedo

-escúchame-Leorio estaba de pronto enfadado-te atreves a arruinar todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerte con vida, y no volverás a verme. Estoy harto de seguirte y encontrarte siempre moribundo

-no lo entiendes

El médico negó con la cabeza y quitó la liga antes de levantarse con el chico desvanecido en sus brazos. Ni siquiera podía mantener la cabeza erguida y pretendía salir a pelear, una completa estupidez.

Caminó en línea recta intentando recordar dónde estaba la base de la Asociación, el aura de Cheadle estaba lejos y apenas podía percibirlo, tampoco podía utilizar En, no sabía si existían enemigos cerca que pudiesen atacarlos.

-Kurapika, necesito tu ayuda-susurró sentándose en el suelo con el rubio entre sus piernas-puedes utilizar radiestesia ¿verdad?

Kurapika asintió apoyado en su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa cuando Leorio tomó sus manos y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo un poco más.

-busca a Cheadle o a Mizai, puedo entregarte mi hatsu solo por un minuto, utilízalo bien por favor

El rubio alzó la mirada como si pudiera verlo en la oscuridad, no estaba al tanto de las habilidades de Leorio y debía reconocer que estaba gratamente sorprendido, después de todo, la medicina y el suport era la esencia máxima de su mejor amigo.

Un cálido abrazo lo recorrió por dentro y por fuera, como si fuese cubierto por un manto de salud y fortaleza. Sus energías regresaron tan pronto como el nen de Leorio llegó a su pecho y pudo sentir cómo su propia aura se revitalizaba.

Dejó caer la tercera cadena y expandió su En, buscaba a algún compañero cazador, pero jamás esperó reconocer a Gon y Killua unos cuantos metros al norte. No había mucho que pudiera reconocer, solo una inmensa cantidad de aura maligna proveniente del este y unas cuantas personas al oeste, pero no sabía si confiar en ellos o no.

Apuntó hacia el norte y se dejó caer nuevamente desvanecido. De pronto todo el dolor y la angustia por sobrevivir lo atormentaba.

-Gon y Killua...193 metros-le susurró al oído

-¿estás seguros? Ellos no debían venir

El kuruta asintió. Ya no podía hacer más, utilizar el hatsu de Leorio le había quitado el poco de energía que le quedaba.

-193 metros al norte-susurró Leorio poniéndose de pie-¿es camino recto?

-sí

-resiste-le pidió preocupado, de pronto Kurapika se había afiebrado y jadeaba un poco más. Su situación empeoraba-cuando los encontremos estaremos mejor

Cambió su rumbo en dirección al norte y caminó lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba agotado y temía que la fatiga lo derribara.

* * *

 ** _2 de mayo_**

Kurapika dejó el bolso en el respaldo del banquillo y se apoyó en la barra del café soltando un profundo suspiro. Luego de toda una tarde recorriendo la ciudad, nuevamente regresaba con las manos vacías y la decepción escrita en el rostro, por más que demostrara sus vastos conocimientos nadie se interesaba en contratarlo, ya no poseía su licencia y si la mostraba, Cheadle no tardaría dos segundos en arrestarlo y quitárselas.

Después de tantos años sirviendo a la Asociación, arriesgando su vida por ellos, le daban la espalda como si fuera un perfecto criminal.

-¿cómo te fue?

Key se apoyó en la barra frente a él y le acomodó un mechón de cabello sonriéndole con aquella mueca llena de dulzura que lo hacía sonreír de vuelta.

La adoraba.

-pésimo, nadie aprecia lo que sé hacer: pensar-resopló un poco enfadado

-hablé con Medi, dice que puede tenerte a prueba una semana y si no rompes un solo vaso, puede contratarte como aprendiz. Dijiste que te gustaba el café ¿no?

Kurapika la miró un instante conteniendo el deseo de abrazarla, aunque pronto la culpa lo invadió.

-no sé cómo voy a pagar todo lo que haces por mí-susurró nervioso

-no tenemos dinero y tenemos una renta que pagar, necesito que trabajes desde mañana o vamos a terminar en la calle-rió sirviendo un café con crema y un poco de brandi-ten, te hará bien

-demonios, eres tan...perfecta

-¿verdad que sí?-preguntó Medi junto a Key-¿te dijo mi condición?

-ni un vaso roto

-no me agradas mucho, pero Key te aprecia y a ella no puedo negarle nada. Espero que puedas hacer algo tan sencillo como lavar, si apruebas la semana completa, te tomaré como aprendiz y podrás tomar las órdenes con Key

-una vez trabajé de mesero y me despidieron a los pocos días porque me daban las propinas a mí

-¿a ti?

-tenía 13 años-sonrió un poco triste. Eran épocas de su vida que no pretendía refrescar.

-¿me esperas?-Key le sonrió con sus pecas llenas de amor-me queda poco para terminar el turno

-claro

Medi volvió a su lugar asqueado de las miradas cómplices entre _el aparecido_ y su querida Key, no le parecía lógico que un recién llegado sin ser pariente, amigo cercano o conocido, de pronto estuviese viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la hermana de Rouy, no tenía sentido si ni siquiera eran novios, aunque Key parecía muy interesada en él.

Kurapika esperó media hora sentado en la barra bebiendo el café que la chica le había hecho con tanto esmero y pensó en la vida que tenía en frente. Rodeado de personas simples y amables: el afecto de Key, los celos de Medi, las personas a su alrededor que iban y venían sin pertenecer a nada más que un momento de su existencia. Después de tanto estaba donde deseaba, no debía correr ni esconderse de nada. Era libre, al fin.

Recordó las palabras de Cheadle al recibir su renuncia, la sonrisa que había en el rostro de la mujer al escuchar que quería dejar el título de cazador profesional para vivir una vida tranquila como un ser humano liso y llano. Quizás Leorio hubiese sido tan feliz como ella, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que el médico opinara de su renuncia, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo aventuras como cazadores, de cierto modo significaba renunciar a él.

Observó su teléfono y releyó el mensaje que Leorio le había escrito días atrás: _"espero que estés bien, sé que es mucho pedir, pero intenta ir a mi matrimonio, los chicos están emocionados por verte, prometo no volver a molestarte después de esto"._ Definitivamente no tenía deseos de ir a su matrimonio, no quería verlo amarrarse a una mujer como Judy, que a pesar de tener buenas intenciones, no lo comprendía por completo y opuesto a lo que ella creía, no era capaz de solucionar sus problemas ni de hacerlo feliz. Estaba molesto e inquieto, quedaba menos de una semana para que Leorio partiera a Minde y cada día sus nervios aumentaban, como si tuviera el tiempo en contra.

Pero, ¿tiempo para qué?

-¿vamos?

Le sonrió a Key guardando el teléfono casi con culpa y la acompañó hacia el ascensor; tener el trabajo tan cerca era también un beneficio y Key lo apreciaba mucho.

-estaba pensando en comprar frambuesas para el desayuno ¿te gustan?-le preguntó ella mirándose en el espejo del ascensor

-soy alérgico

-¿a las frambuesas?-Key estaba sorprendida

-sí, no puedo siquiera tocarlas. Lo aprendí hace unos años de mala manera, amanecí en un hospital y los doctores me dijeron que no volviera a comerlas, una lástima porque era la primera vez que las probaba

-lo tendré en cuenta, adoro las frambuesas

-si las mantienes lejos de mí no habrá problema-le sonrió mirándola a través del espejo

-¿cómo haces para que no se te corra el maquillaje en todo el día?-le preguntó un tanto asombrada-¿qué? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

-jamás nadie lo había notado-rió un tanto nervioso caminando por el pasillo hacia el apartamento que compartía con Key-¿no te molesta?

-claro que no, aunque teniendo unos ojos tan bonitos quizás el maquillaje esté de más-le aseguró abriendo la puerta con sus llaves-¿cómo lo haces?

-aplica un poco de vaselina líquida en la brocha del delineador, se absorbe y mantiene el color

Key le sostuvo la mirada un momento y se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo con el cojín del sofá.

-¿por qué me golpeas?-rió Kurapika tomando ambas muñecas de la chica

-eres tan extraño y haces cosas extrañas-le reprochó soltándose en un instante antes de ambos echarse a reír-¿qué prefieres: sopa de verduras o…?

-vayamos a comer afuera, yo invito

-¿tienes con qué pagar?

-sí, aunque no puedo ofrecerte una comida de cinco estrellas. Es una pena que nos conociéramos tan tarde

-¿está bien así o me pongo un vestido?-le preguntó girando sobre sí misma luciendo sus jeans azules y la blusa blanca con estampado de flores bajo el abrigo gris

-te queda muy bien

-¿a dónde iremos?-sonrió emocionada

-podemos ir al centro y buscar un lugar para comer, a menos que tengas algo en mente

-¿te gustan los _crepes_?

Kurapika le sonrió asintiendo y la esperó junto a la puerta mientras ella retocaba su maquillaje. Era la primera vez que saldrían juntos luego de tres semanas compartiendo el lugar y le sorprendía la naturalidad con que Key reaccionaba, si bien era cierto que no tenía intenciones de convertir la noche en una cita, él estaba un poco nervioso por lo comprometedor de la propuesta.

Tomaron un taxi fuera del edificio y buscaron en el teléfono de Kurapika la dirección exacta de la cafetería a la que Key quería ir, no quedaba muy lejos pero el barrio era un tanto peligroso de noche, mas, ella confiaba en que estaba segura junto a Kurapika y probablemente sabría defenderla, después de todo, ya le había salvado la vida una vez.

Al llegar ocuparon la última mesa y pidieron los crepes que tanto quería Key, Kurapika solo pidió un café de vainilla y la vio disfrutar casi con emoción infantil el postre que había pedido, y aunque no era más que una tortilla rellena de frutas, helado y salsas, se veía apetitoso y con mucho sabor.

-¿por qué trabajaste de mesero tan niño?-le preguntó de pronto, como si hubiese esperado el momento indicado para sacarse de dudas.

Kurapika dudó, ¿estaba seguro de dejarla entrar tan dentro de su corazón? Seguramente Key no conocía más de él de lo que conocía el común de la gente, ¿estaba dispuesto a entregarle tanto?

-necesitaba dinero-respondió aún dubitativo-y apenas sabía hablar el idioma universal, no tenía muchas opciones

-¿qué idioma hablabas? Hay pocos lugares en el mundo que no utilizan el idioma universal

-vivía en Rukuso-dijo mirando el resto de café en su taza. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Rukuso? Al sur ¿verdad?

Kurapika asintió.

-dejé Rukuso a los doce años

-¿tan pequeño? ¿Por qué?-Key lo miró con sincera preocupación. El chico se sintió acorralado.

-problemas

Key sonrió, comprendía que había detalles que Kurapika no quería revelar y ella no lo obligaría a hablar. El secreto que cargaba tras sus bellos ojos era una de las extrañezas que adoraba de él.

-¿te gusta tu vida, Key?

-ahora me gusta un poco más-le sonrió ella con las mejillas encendidas-después de terminar el college me sentí un tanto vacía y estoy feliz de sentirme con un propósito otra vez

-¿vacía por qué?

-hace un año Rouy partió de casa para convertirse en cazador y cuando me gradué me vi completamente sola y sin ganas de estudiar en la universidad, pensé en hacerme cazador como mi hermana y he estado practicando para ello, pero ahora que te conozco-rió-me doy cuenta que no tengo el talento y que la vida de un cazador no es tan amable como uno cree

-¿verdad que no?-sonrió

-aunque no he querido regresar con Rouy, ella vive muy bien y me ha ofrecido que la acompañe en su nueva casa pero mi orgullo es un poco más grande, al final, ella me dejó en mi peor momento

-y prefieres vivir con un desconocido que no tiene ni un zeni en el bolsillo

-pero eres buen chico, y vas a cuidarme-sonrió convencida

-Key, quiero que me sepas una cosa

-¿qué?-la chica se vio sorprendida

-quiero que sepas que nunca podré darte todo lo que esperas de mí

-Kura…-tragó grueso sin poder soportar el rubor en sus mejillas, ¿era ella tan evidente? ¿Por qué él le hablaba como si se estuviesen comprometiendo?

-y que a veces no vas a entender lo que hago, desde ahora te pido perdón

-está bien, yo tampoco soy perfecta.

* * *

 ** _16 de Abril._**

-creí que nunca vendrías-dijo Cheadle en son de reprimenda luego de ver a Leorio aparecer, pálido y agitado, en su oficina

-¿dónde está?-preguntó sin siquiera saludarla-mi novia se sentía un poco mal y no pude contestar antes

-está inconsciente-le advirtió abriendo una puerta tras su escritorio que daba a una escalera hacia una habitación oculta-Mizai me dijo que tu prometida está embarazada

-sí, nos enteramos hace poco

-no te ves emocionado, o al menos feliz

-no lo estoy

Cheadle suspiró apenada y caminó hacia el chico que dormía en la cama al fondo del cuarto blanco y estéril. Leorio se adelantó observando a Kurapika de pies a cabeza: estaba débil, sudaba y la cicatriz en su espalda había aumentado rasgando también su pecho, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? El peso que había perdido días ante se debía a que el efecto nen sobre el rubio había terminado y aquella parte de su hatsu había regresado a él luego de tanto tiempo.

-necesitaré tu ayuda-le dijo a Cheadle intentando ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos

-no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida-le advirtió su jefa, y también amiga, con una mirada severa

-no moriré, pero necesito que estés lista para revitalizarme, gastaré toda mi energía en esto

-Leorio-Cheadle tomó una mano del cazador entre las suyas-entiendo que es tu amigo, que lo aprecias, incluso yo lo estimo y desearía que estuviese mejor, pero, vas a casarte, tendrás un hijo y vas a dedicarte a ser médico como tú querías, ¿estás seguro que quieres arriesgar todo lo que tienes por Kurapika?

-¿por qué me preguntas si sabes lo que voy a responder?-sonrió quitándose la chaqueta-no hay nadie en el mundo que merezca vivir más que él, y lo sabes bien

-¿tanto lo quieres?

El médico asintió agachando la mirada y clavó en ella unos ojos cómplices llenos de verdad.

-voy a bloquear el nen de la herida y lo transformaré con mi máxima capacidad, con un 60% debería bastar, aunque esa bestia nen era muy poderosa. Te pido por favor que no le digas que estuve aquí, no quiero que se sienta en deuda conmigo

-lo haré

Tan pronto como Leorio se acercó a Kurapika, Cheadle liberó su ren en posición de ataque, debía estar preparada para cualquier inconveniente.

Leorio tocó con su pulgar derecho el foco aórtico de Kurapika y con su dedo índice izquierdo pulsó justo en medio de las cejas del chico. Respiró hondamente y liberó su aura a través de sus manos encontrándose directamente con la energía liberada desde la herida, debía luchar con ella, contenerla, atraparla y transformarla. Confiaba en que pudiera hacerlo como aquella vez en que solo le faltó transformar, esta vez debía realizar el rito por completo y no dejar entre Kurapika y él conexión alguna.

Cheadle se mantuvo en silencio a su lado, a través de sus ojos veía la lucha liberada frente a ella y temía que Leorio fracasara en el intento. Era una oportunidad única, y aunque se asombraba del sacrificio del médico por su mejor amigo, lo creía un desperdicio. Ella creía firmemente que personas sin deseos de vivir, sin motivos de sobrevivencia como lo era Kurapika, no merecían continuar sus vidas y salvarlas de la muerta no tenía sentido alguno.

La densidad del aura emanada desde la cicatriz era inmensa y parecía dominar el nen curativo de Leorio, aunque quisiera, no podía intervenir, sin embargo, Cheadle comprendía que no podía dejarlo morir y si era necesario, terminaría con la vida de Kurapika con tal de liberarlo.

-¡Leorio!

Se detuvo a sí misma cuando lo vio sostenerse el pecho sin quitar el pulgar del pecho de Kurapika, aún había posibilidades, pero ¡estaba sufriendo tanto!

El médico soltó un grito lleno de ira incrementando su ren al máximo y en solo segundos contuvo el aura maligna desintegrándola en pequeñas piezas de cristal que resbalaron por sus manos. Sonrió satisfecho antes de dejarse caer inconsciente a los pies de Cheadle, como si hubiese terminado el trabajo de su vida.

-imbécil-chasqueó la lengua enfadada y se quitó las lágrimas de la cara contemplando consternada el plácido rostro de los dos.

* * *

-¿Kurapika?

Key dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó al chico notando que se había dormido mientras ella estaba en la cocina. El chico estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo con la cabeza bajo la almohada sosteniendo en sus manos un sobre blanco con una cinta azul muy elegante. Le asustaba un poco verlo tan frágil, temía que enfermara otra vez, aunque él le había asegurado que no volvería a ocurrir.

Tomó el sobre cuidando de no despertarlo y se alejó un poco para leerlo a la luz de la lámpara. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que quizás Kurapika se enojaría con ella, pero ¿qué podría ser tan importante y estar contenido en unas cuántas líneas?

Se sorprendió de tener un parte de matrimonio en sus manos:

" _Luego de tantas aventuras juntos, hemos decidido emprender la más importante de sus vidas._

 _Con alegría y regocijo, Leorio y Judieth lo invitan personalmente a su matrimonio a celebrarse el día 7 de mayo a las 18:30 horas en la Catedral Jerimó (…)"._

-¿tanto lo quieres…?-susurró dejando el parte sobre la mesita y apagó la luz soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Mientras se acomodaba al otro lado de la cama deseó con toda su alma que el presentimiento colado en su corazón fuese solo una falsa alarma.

 ** _Nada que decir, atentos que viene lo bueno :3_**

 ** _Gracias y besos desde Chile 3_**


	7. La boda Deseo

**7.**

 ** _7 de mayo, 18:35._**

-acepto

Judy sonrió y aceptó con lágrimas en sus ojos el anillo que Leorio colocaba en su dedo anular. Luego de tanto cumplía su sueño y aunque parte de sí intentaba ignorar la mirada entristecida de su esposo, no podía evitar ver la imagen de Kurapika riéndose en su rostro, al final de cuentas, él había ganado.

-puede besar a la novia

Leorio tomó las manos de Judy entre las suyas y suspiró clavando su mirada en el vientre de su esposa bajo el bello vestido que había hecho para ella. No podía negar que era feliz, que cierta pasión recorría sus venas ahora que un nuevo mundo se abría ante él y que con el paso de los días se había encariñado con la idea de tener un hijo propio al cual cuidar. Pero había perdido la oportunidad de vivir el destino tanto había deseado, y ello no lo dejaba dormir.

Caminaron juntos hacia la salida de la iglesia. Judy saludaba y sonreía a los invitados luciendo la cola de su vestido, la diadema y el ramo de flores tan bello, era increíblemente feliz, como jamás Leorio la vería, llena de pasión y ganas de vivir, con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión y el rostro rebosante de esperanza, casi como una niña.

 _-¡no, Kurapika!-Gon intentó alcanzar al rubio que había corrido hacia la frontera de la base aún sin estar recuperado de sus heridas_

 _-¡imbécil!-gritó Killua evitando que Gon corriera tras él_

 _Leorio entreabrió sus ojos escupiendo la sangre en su garganta e intentó refugiarse buscando con desesperación a Cheadle o Mizai, si acaso ellos estaban con vida podía creer que Gon, Killua y Kurapika estarían a salvo._

 _Luego de un ataque inesperado como aquel del cuarto príncipe no podía maldecir más su existencia por estar en el lugar menos indicado._

 _Contuvo la respiración creyendo que ello despistaría a la bestia nen que lo perseguía, no había mucho que hacer, al menos había logrado estabilizar a Kurapika y los chicos estaban con él, confiaba en que lograría su objetivo, encontraría a Kuroro en el camino y moriría en paz. Confiaba en ellos, en sus amigos, y que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo manteniéndose a su lado y atreviéndose a vivir como un cazador aunque no tuviera el talento. Estaba feliz de haberlos acompañado, haber reído con ellos y haberlos abrazado cuando lloraron. No podía negar que temía morir, no quería terminar a medias, pero no tenía fuerzas ni el poder para enfrentar a aquella criatura, tampoco el valor, temblaba junto a una esquina del piso soportando el dolor y las náuseas._

 _Si debía morir, quería hacerlo rápido y sin más dolor._

 _Mas, su sentido de la responsabilidad no lo dejaba darse por vencido y en un último esfuerzo quiso huir hacia el interior sintiendo las garras de la bestia tras su espalda._

 _-... ¡Leorio!_

 _Imbécil Pensó en cuánto lo vio correr hacia él con las heridas abiertas y el rostro estampado en dolor, Kurapika apenas podía mantenerse en pie._

 _-¿qué estás haciendo?-Leorio lo sostuvo por los hombros mirándolo fijo a los ojos-¡Kurapika!_

 _-...creí que…-el rubio lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, afiebrado y a punto de desmayarse, pero sostenía con mucha fuerza la intención de mantenerse a su lado-...Leorio_

 _-debiste quedarte con los chicos-quiso volver a reprenderlo, pero el nudo en la garganta lo detuvo-tonto_

 _Kurapika le quitó la sangre de la mejilla y lo pateó con fuerza en la boca del estómago arrojándolo metros más atrás, dispuesto a protegerlo con su propia vida._

- _¿por qué recuerdo todo esto ahora?_ -se preguntó Leorio con los ojos llorosos sentándose junto a Judy en la mesa central del salón. No veía a Gon ni a Killua, Kurapika no estaba más que en sus pensamientos y no había en todo el lugar alguien en quien confiar. Estaba tan solo.

Brindó con su esposa fingiendo una sonrisa ilusionada y habló en nombre de los dos a los invitados. Pensó en sus padres, en lo mucho que los extrañaba y que los había olvidado con el tiempo. Estarían orgullosos de él, convertido en un adulto, esposo de una mujer envidiable, a punto de titularse de la universidad y pronto a ser padre por primera vez, ¿qué más podrían haber esperado de su único hijo a quien educaron con el poco dinero que tenían? Su madre lloraría de emoción y su padre apenas podría contener los deseos de abrazarlo, ¿qué dirían de él si lo vieran frágil con un nudo en la garganta y la mirada nublada en recuerdos?

 _-no lo hagas…-susurró estirando su mano como si pudiera detener a Kurapika a metros de él, sangrando y soportando el dolor de sus heridas para protegerlo._

 _La bestia nen invadió las cuatro paredes encendiendo fuego y consumiendo el oxígeno, el rubio estaba de pie frente a ella con sus piernas débiles y las manos temblorosas, ni siquiera había hecho aparecer sus cadenas ni aguardaba en posición de combate, ¿no pelearía? ¿acaso se entregaría?_

 _Le hubiese gustado cerrar los ojos, ser un poco más cobarde y no haber soportado el instante en que vio a Kurapika recibir sin siquiera protegerse el arañazo de la bestia contra su cuerpo debilitado; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía su piel rasgarse, su melena rubia empaparse de sangre y la vida yéndose en un suspiro al caer en seco contra el piso frío y rígido._

 _La bestia soltó un bufido y escapó entre las rendijas de las murallas olvidando allí a su única víctima después que Kurapika cuidara de su príncipe y lo mantuviera con vida durante la guerra de sucesión._

 _-¿por qué…?-Leorio se arrastró buscando el pulso del chico en su cuello sin encontrar más que sangre y restos de nen esparcidos tras la mirada vacía del rubio-tonto... despierta, Kurapika, despierta_

 _Quitó la sangre de su rostro buscando signos de vida, aún respiraba, pero por muy poco tiempo._

 _-¡aléjense!-les gritó a Gon y Killua al sentirlos correr hacia ellos-¡no vengan!-les advirtió, no quería que guardaran en su memoria tan horrible escena-¡no se atrevan…!_

 _Tosió exhausto recorriendo con su mirada la herida abierta que dejaba ver las entrañas de Kurapika sobre la fría baldosa y la sangre que poco a poco empapaba todo a su paso._

 _Debía salvarlo, a toda costa._

Se quitó las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano y se apoyó en el lavabo mirándose fijo a los ojos a través del espejo. Debía detenerse, dejar de pensar y hacerse cargo de la decisión que había tomado. No podía seguir llorando como un niño.

Salió del baño hacia la salida, tenía suficiente con haber hecho el ridículo bailando el vals de novios frente a cientos de personas que no reconocía y quería dejar el resto de la cortesía y la fiesta a Judy; él ya estaba agotado.

Caminó sin parar lejos del salón de baile por los jardines que rodeaban el castillo que había arrendado para la boda, necesitaba aire fresco y estar lejos de tanta hipocresía.

Se detuvo jadeante en medio del jardín y golpeó con el puño la pared hiriéndose los nudillos, pensaba en Kurapika y en la última mirada que le había dado, ¿qué clase de cobardía era esa?

-es tu maldita culpa-susurró colérico conteniendo la ira en su puño herido-Kurapika…

Guardó silencio y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos al oír el roce de un vestido sobre la hiedra. No quería verla a la cara ni mucho menos hablar, aunque para arrepentirse era tarde ¿no?

-¿Leorio? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Estamos esperándote-Judy rió, era el día más importante de su vida y nada quitaría la felicidad de su rostro

-necesitaba un poco de aire

-¿estás bien?

El médico asintió mecánicamente y caminó con ella hacia el salón ya sin poder ocultar la amargura que lo envolvía.

* * *

 ** _22:03_**

Kurapika se soltó de los labios de Key guardando silencio, inquieto, nervioso y sin saber cómo continuar. La chica estaba a su lado, silenciosa como él y con la taza de té a medio tomar en las manos. Hace solo un minuto conversaban sobre las compras de la tarde y lo mucho que habían ahorrado, ¿en qué momento habían terminado así?

-no te disculpes-se adelantó Key tapando la boca de Kurapika un momento antes de hablar-está bien

-no iba a disculparme, tonta-rió un tanto apenado

-¿no?

-no, me moría de ganas por besarte

Key respiró hondo queriendo darle una bofetada por tanto descaro, pero solo estaba ahí, frente a él, sonriendo y dejando a un lado el té ya frío para ir en busca de un beso inquietantemente intenso. No quiso reconocerlo hasta ese momento, pero lo deseaba y con toda la furia de su ser. Había soñado con él tantas veces, se había imaginado allí en tantas ocasiones y al fin, luego de dos años, podía abrazarlo, tocarlo y acariciar su cabello como soñó.

¿Era suficiente? Quizás debía detenerse, seguir el consejo de Medi y Rouy, ir más lento y no dejar que la pasión momentánea arruinara el comienzo de lo que pudiera ser un sueño hecho realidad.

Estaba nerviosa, pensaba y pensaba, pero no podía siquiera abrir los ojos ni alejarse un poco. No era una niña, ya no era una colegiala inexperta que al primer roce se alejaba en busca de protección. Había vivido lo suficiente en el último año y conocía bien la sensación de calor en el rostro, el pulso golpeando en el cuello que bajaba por su abdomen, el aire sofocante a su alrededor y la presión que poco a poco se apoderaba de sus pechos.

Con sus frías manos buscó el suéter de Kurapika quitando la cinta que adornaba el doblez del cuello.

El chico tomó sus manos deteniéndola en el acto y aún muy cerca de ella, aún respirando del mismo centímetro cuadrado, la miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta.

-qué-ella sonrió sin entender por qué se detenía-Kurapika ¿qué sucede?

-¿no te das cuenta?-susurró quitando su mano de la blusa de Key a poco desabrochar

-sí, me doy cuenta ¿me crees una niña?

-nunca he llegado tan lejos-dijo nervioso viéndola quitarse la blusa por completo-Key, es...Key yo no he...

Ella contuvo su pasión enfriándose un poco al oírlo tan aturdido.

-no es fácil para mí, Key, nunca he tenido novia

-¿novia…?-Key suspiró acalorada, sabía que una cosa no implicaba la otra, pero debía preguntar-¿...eres virgen?-susurró buscándolo bajo el flequillo

-si lo dices así suena terriblemente patético-bufó humillado-nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para...esto

-bueno, acabo de quedar como una prostituta-rió sonrojada-no me lo esperaba

-lo siento, te dije que no era todo lo que pensabas…

-¿y no quieres intentarlo?-sonrió con las pecas llenas de inocencia como si tan le estuviese proponiendo salir a pasear

-¿ahora? Key estoy hecho un manojo de nervios…

-yo también lo estaba la primera vez-se acercó a él y apagó la luz de la lámpara obligándolo a caer de espaldas sobre la cama

-no estoy seguro…

-yo creo que sí-susurró deslizando su mano sobre el bulto que apretaba el pantalón del chico y haciéndolo contener la respiración al verse delatado-si es tu primera vez, iremos paso por paso

-... ¿y si me equivoco?

-no lo harás, solo relájate-sonrió quitándole el suéter y besando su cuello mientras se acomodaba sobre él-no te contengas

* * *

 ** _22:30_**

Leorio tomó el cabello de Judy sentándose de cuclillas a su lado, verla vomitar y sufrir durante las noches era su rutina del último mes. La mujer no solo había perdido peso, también energía y parecía que el embarazo solo le hacía daño.

La fiesta seguía allá afuera, y ellos en la habitación que habían preparado para los novios, estaban juntos alrededor del retrete, intentando mantener a flote el matrimonio que acababan de iniciar.

-¿estás mejor?-le preguntó al verla descansar un poco

-quiero dormir

-está bien, recuéstate. Iré a preparar un té para hidratarte

-Leorio-Judy se quitó las lágrimas de la cara-¿por qué no puedes estar feliz? Ideamos este día juntos y ni siquiera me has mirado-sollozó-¿ya no me quieres?

-no seas tonta-la abrazó contra su pecho dejándola llorar-es todo demasiado nuevo y abrupto, pronto estaré bien, lo prometo

-¿no quieres a nuestro hijo?

-claro que lo quiero, y lo espero igual que tú

-Leorio, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-eres mi esposa, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

-¿estás enamorado de alguien más?

-no

-¿no echas de menos a Kurapika? ¿No estás triste porque nos iremos a Minde y no lo verás más?

-no te preocupes, con Kurapika ya nos despedimos y no nos debemos nada-le aseguró volviendo a sentir dolor en los nudillos y en el corazón. Tal vez si lo repetía mil veces, podría creer lo que acababa de decir-ya, no llores, Judy, no es el fin del mundo, solo nos casamos

Judy sonrió feliz de oírlo como antes y se acomodó a su lado envuelta en el tul de su vestido, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la fiesta si podía estar ahí feliz en su abrazo.

Leorio le consoló soltando un suspiro de resignación, solo esperaba que Kurapika no estuviese llorando en un rincón como un niño malcriado.

* * *

 ** _22:40_**

Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos soportando la intensa sensación que lo envolvía. Había sufrido orgasmos tantas veces pero sentirse dentro de ella no tenía comparación. Quería disfrutarlo un poco más, pero la voz jadeante de Key junto a su oído y el vaivén de sus pechos junto a su corazón lo tenían al límite.

Había leído mucho sobre sexo, conocía todo tipo de técnicas y consejos útiles, siendo más joven y adolescente se había preparado muy bien para una primera vez. Su mayor temor era defraudarla, no ser lo suficientemente bueno o no hacerle sentir tanto placer como el que estaba conteniendo, y aunque su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, no era capaz de apartar la idea que estaba traicionando parte importante de su existencia, ¿acaso no había soñado este momento en manos de alguien más?

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía profundamente culpable?

De pronto, sin poder contenerse más, el calor le subió al rostro con un suave alarido de dolor y sintió que la vida se le iba en aquella expulsión, como si no hubiera nada más después y solo quisiera descansar de la vida misma.

Después de todo Leorio tenía razón, era un mundo completamente diferente.

Volvió a respirar echándose junto a la pecosa Key y sintió nuevamente la vergüenza, parecía que acababa de caer de un sueño maravilloso en que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Y recordó que el sexo era de a dos.

Key rió exhausta y besó la frente de Kurapika con una extraña sensación de orgullo, temía despertar y encontrarse sola en su cama como tantas veces, pero no, no soñaba y el corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al ver que Kurapika se ocultaba bajo las sábanas besando su abdomen y luego su vientre provocando mariposas que no reconocía, incluso para ella se estaba convirtiendo en una nueva aventura y desconocida.

-¿qué…?-Key sintió que la espina dorsal se le hacía añicos antes que el rubio, sin preguntar y sin permiso, besara con su lengua el punto más álgido de su pasión- _¿no era su primera vez…? maldito mentiroso_ …

 _ **No estaba segura de darle este fin al cap pero, la historia se narra por sí misma, yo solo escribo :D**_

 _ **Gracias por los que leen y si tienen alguna queja no duden en decírmelo! jaja**_

 ** _No se apresuren que quedan al menos unos 4 capítulos más n_n_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile! 3_**


	8. El fin del sueño

II

 _6 de junio, tres años después._

Era una de las noches más silenciosas en pleno otoño, no había perros ladrando ni bullicio de personas festejando. El que era un barrio peligroso, se había convertido en parte de la gran urbe a costa de la expansión de la ciudad, dejando atrás las prostitutas y el microtráfico.

Y aunque el tiempo pasaba, parecía que en ellos jamás lo haría.

Key cerró las cortinas del balcón acariciando la tela suave de algodón que Kurapika había insistido tanto en comprar bajo el pretexto de ser buenas para el acondicionamiento del aire, cuando simplemente le habían gustado por el color mostaza que contrastaba con la pintura del apartamento.

A ella también le gustaban, pero no lo suficiente.

Dejó los libros junto a su bolso y los planos en los que había trabajado, y decidió ir a dormir. Odiaba la semana de exámenes y la entrega de proyectos, mas, había decidido estudiar arquitectura ya harta de dedicarse a preparar café. Además, vivir con un chico experto en varias áreas y ex cazador solo la presionaba a ser algo, además de ella misma.

Encendió la lamparita de noche intentando no hacer ruido, el sueño de Kurapika era muy liviano y odiaba despertarlo innecesariamente.

Ya con el pijama puesto notó que bajo el flequillo del chico la almohada estaba manchada, empapándose en sangre líquida y brillante. Pensó que quizás el trabajo lo estaba agotando demasiado, llevaba casi dos años sin vacaciones y aunque se dedicaba a la administración, no dejaba de ser un despropósito.

-Kurapika, despierta-le dijo tomando de la mesita de noche un pañuelo-Kurapika, vas a ahogarte, despierta

-qué hora es…-balbuceó él refregándose los ojos en busca de su teléfono

-ten-dijo colocando el pañuelo sobre la nariz del chico mientras presionaba en un intento de detener el sangrado-no tienes que ir a trabajar-rió tomando otro par de pañuelos. Era mucha sangre.

-¿por qué no me dejas respirar?-le preguntó riendo con ella aún un tanto dormido

-porque estás sangrando y puedes ahogarte, levántate

Kurapika se incorporó llevando su mano al rostro para constatar que Key no bromeaba y se escabulló al baño seguido de ella. Estaba cansado y no quería preocupaciones, pero estaba exhausto, tal como antes de unirse a los zodiaco y su vida había cambiado casi por completo, era una vida rutinaria y tranquila, no tenía sentido enfermar de sobrecarga viviendo con Key.

-estás trabajando demasiado-dijo ella viendo cómo el lavabo se manchaba de sangre salpicada que el agua intentaba arrastrar

-no es cierto-le respondió casi ofendido echando la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder soportarlo demasiado, se ahogaba

-cariño, entiendo que lo haces por mí, pero...es suficiente, necesitas vacaciones

-dijimos que las tomaría en diciembre y saldríamos de viaje

Key suspiró resignada.

-no me mires así, solo es una epistaxis, Key. A todo el mundo le pasa

-pero no en esas cantidades, incluso estás pálido-reprochó ella inquieta y nerviosa

-si vuelve a ocurrir iré al médico ¿está bien?

-nunca irás

Key volvió a la cama quitando la almohada sucia y se arropó intentando dormir. Pero no pudo hacer hasta que Kurapika regresó a su lado dejándola acurrucarse a su lado. No dejaba de pensar en los últimos meses y en es su salud errática, todo parecía afectarle en exceso, incluso los pequeños resfriados y las alergias que lo obligaban a guardar cama al menos tres días. Sin embargo, confiaba en que estaba paranoica y asustada, y que poco y nada sabía de medicina, no tenía más que hacer.

-duérmete-susurró Kurapika abrazándola un poco más en la oscuridad

-creo que tengo insomnio

-solo estás pensando de más, duerme. Mañana será un largo día y tienes que estar atenta

-¿estarás bien?

-claro que sí, he sobrevivido a la muerte más veces de las que podrías imaginar

* * *

 _10 de septiembre_

Se le había hecho costumbre cargar en su bolso un pañuelo grueso y absorbente junto con la licencia de conducir y la billetera. Era parte de su día cualquiera estar preparado, había perdido más de un suéter a causa de los repentinos sangrados de nariz que no aparecían más de una vez a la semana, generalmente en la hora de descanso en el trabajo.

Era también su secreto; si Key se enteraba de lo común que se había convertido la epistaxis en su vida los últimos tres meses, no dudaría en llevarlo encadenado al hospital.

Y Kurapika odiaba los hospitales, significaba ver a cientos de Leorios caminando de aquí para allá fingiendo la preocupación que solo el verdadero tenía por él. No había interés médico alguno en un hombre como él que apenas era una hormiga más del sistema trabajando 50 horas semanales, con la mitad del sábado libre y el crédito universitario de su novia por pagar. Ir al médico no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, aunque Key pensara lo contrario.

Sin embargo, era lo único que le ocultaba. Ella jamás se había interesado en su pasado, en hacerle preguntas incómodas, nunca tuvo la necesidad de decirle quién era en realidad y en tres años no había sufrido la suficiente impotencia o ira para mostrarle sus ojos rojos. De cierto modo, ello lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, más cercano a lo humanamente normal.

Gracias a ella tenía amigos a quienes llamar para planear una cena entretenida, salir de compras y festejar juntos su cumpleaños. Próximamente sería parte de una familia al mudarse con Rouy y su hijo de quien era padrino de nacimiento. Había disfrutado experiencias que jamás pensó: sentir celos, estar orgulloso de sí mismo, creer en un futuro tangible y otro millar de niñerías que lo hacían sentir en las nubes cada vez que las recordaba. No creía justo preocuparla, mucho menos cuando estaba dando lo mejor de sí para ser arquitecta y hacer que valiera la pena su esfuerzo.

Y aunque había perdido más de lo que había ganado, creía que era lo que el destino tenía escrito para él; aún cuando cada 1 de septiembre sintiera el alma romperse en pedazos al saber que ya estaba demasiado lejos de sus amados mejores amigos.

Era lo que había escogido.

Salía del trabajo a las 18:00, pero había decidido quedarse un poco más a terminar los presupuestos y así tener una próxima jornada más ligera. Le dolían las manos y tenía la vista agotada, últimamente ni siquiera usar anteojos lo ayudaba a enfocar correctamente, estaba constantemente refregándose la cara y soportando dolores de cabeza para evitar mermar su desempeño. Había alcanzado un buen puesto sin un título a cuestas solo demostrando lo mucho que sabía y lo proactivo que podía ser en una empresa, necesitaba mantener su empleo a toda costa.

Ya a las 20:00 se dio por vencido, le lloraban los ojos y le temblaban las manos. Necesitaba un café y dormir.

Acomodó los libros de cuentas sobre el escritorio y salió de la oficina hacia el hall ignorando a todo el mundo, el sabor a sangre en su garganta y el calor que sentía bajando desde la frente eran suficientes para obligarlo a correr al ascensor buscando el pañuelo. Era la segunda vez en el día, por tercer día consecutivo, pensó en que quizás debía preocuparse un poco, si tenía alguna enfermedad relacionada con la coagulación se sabía en problemas y explicaría la razón de haber despertado aquella mañana con las pupilas ensangrentadas.

-es lo menos grave-se dijo resignado con el pañuelo bajo la nariz mientras caminaba al supermercado

Deambuló pensativo en busca de los materiales que Key le había pedido y pensó en la forma de pedir a la A.C que se hiciera cargo del tratamiento que debiera hacerse, había trabajado años siendo uno de los mejores cazadores de Cheadle y confiaba en que ella entendería, después de todo era una buena amiga.

Guardó el pañuelo cuando estuvo seco y se quedó junto a la góndola de zapatos infantiles al ver a un niño de unos dos años jugando a tirarlos al suelo, hablaba solo y se veía feliz armando el desastre que sus padres luego tendrían que ordenar.

Se quedó un poco más, descansando, el estómago le crujía como si no hubiese comido en días y las piernas le flaqueaban. No entendía qué le sucedía, ni siquiera le molestaba trabajar tanto.

El niño lo miró como si lo invitara a jugar sonriéndole y moviendo su mano en señal de confianza.

Kurapika sonrió intentando ignorarlo, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarlo solo, cierta responsabilidad se coló de él cuando comenzó a sentir que lo conocía, al menos creía haber visto antes esa mirada ingenua alguna vez, y ese cabello oscuro despeinado...

-Naïv, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó alguien tras de Kurapika pasando rápido a su lado hasta llegar al niño y tomarlo en brazos para reprenderlo

-jugando-respondió el niño soltando una risita descarada ante el ceño fruncido de su padre

Kurapika contuvo la respiración viéndolo marcharse con Naïve en brazos sin darle la oportunidad de verlo a la cara. Leorio ni siquiera había notado su presencia, lo había ignorado perfectamente, o quizás simplemente no lo había reconocido con el cabello corto y el abrigo. Inventó mil excusas en un segundo mientras buscaba la forma de controlarse y recordar cómo habían llegado allí, por qué debía hacer caso omiso a su corazón acelerado y los deseos de correr llamándolo por su nombre.

Habían elegido, ambos habían escogido cómo vivir. No quedaba más que hacer.

Caminó en sentido contrario apretando entre sus dedos la correa del bolso para contener el temblor que se había apoderado de él intensificando la fatiga hasta marearlo.

Solo podía pensar en las probabilidades de un encuentro casual como aquel y le parecía imposible.

Caminó con rapidez hacia la salida dejando las compras olvidadas, quería tomar aire y sentarse a recuperar el control de la vida que había armado los últimos tres años. Respiró hondo dejándose caer en la banquita junto a la calle, se sentía al límite y fuera de sí, incluso se engañaba pensando que había confundido a alguien más, que lo había imaginado o que estaba soñando. Apenas podía creer lo nervioso que se veía en medio de la noche temblando de pies a cabeza con la presión alta y el estómago apretado, como si estuviera al borde del colapso.

¿Se había mentido por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué en septiembre?

-mi hijo dice que esto es tuyo

Abrió los ojos alzando la cabeza y le contuvo la mirada mientras tomaba en sus manos una tarjeta de crédito que no le pertenecía, incapaz de leer el nombre inscrito en ella. Leorio lo observaba con distancia sin reconocerlo, cual desconocido, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un niño con sus mismos ojos profundos y llenos de bondad.

Parecía un poco más serio y preocupado, había cultivado ojeras cuidando del pequeño y su semblante no derrochaba tanto entusiasmo; sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarlo con la misma impresión que el primer día. La extrañeza de sentirse atraído por él y la dulzura que lo obligaba a sonreír como un tonto, ignorando las heridas que el destino le había hecho y ofreciéndole en un gesto de su rostro todo su corazón para refugiarse.

-no te reconocí-Leorio no lograba salir de su asombro

Kurapika sonrió evitando mirarlo a los ojos, no quería parecer afectado o impactado cuando Leorio apenas actuaba como si se encontrara solo con un viejo amigo.

-¿es tu hijo?-preguntó evadiendo las preguntas de cortesía

-¿no es idéntico a mí?-el médico rió abrazando un poco más al niño que no quitaba los ojos de Kurapika-se llama Naiv, este mes cumple dos años

El kuruta sonrió un poco avergonzado aunque sinceramente feliz. Le emocionaba verlo, ver que era un buen padre y que estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Probablemente no se arrepentía jamás de sus decisiones.

-creí que nunca volverías

-hubo un seminario de patologías nuevas en esta región y me llamaron para dar una clase, no tenía muchos pacientes y decidí venir-Leorio asintió acomodando a Naiv entre sus brazos-fue...aburrido

Rieron.

-era un montón de viejos escuchando a un médico recién egresado, no estaban muy felices

-me alegra saber que estás triunfando-dijo Kurapika creyendo que había dominado los niveles inestables de nerviosismo en su sistema

-he recibido ayuda de unos buenos amigos, con Naiv todo es un poco más complejo-hizo un silencio observando la calle a su alrededor-¿tú has estado bien?

-soy un hombre común con un trabajo común, deudas y poco tiempo. Pero no puedo quejarme, estar con Key hace que todo valga la pena-agregó mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo nuevamente el sabor a hierro en la garganta. Era su forma de demostrarse que estaba completamente convencido de lo que decía, aunque pronto se sintió un estúpido

-¿aún estás con ella?

-sí, es la indicada

-es una buena opción para un hombre común-sentenció con cierto recelo-bien, tengo que irme. Me alegra mucho saber de ti

-a mí también, cuídate

-saludos a Key-le dijo antes de despedirse moviendo la mano de Naiv en el aire y desapareció en la entrada del estacionamiento del supermercado

Kurapika suspiró soltando la tensión y escupió la sangre acumulada en la garganta buscando un pañuelo en el bolso.

Se mordió los nudillos sintiendo que de pronto todo era un engaño, y que había caído en lo más hondo de la miseria.

Volvió al departamento furioso, con el rostro manchado por la sangre y los ojos irritados por el estrés acumulado en su cabeza. No pensaba más que en Leorio, en Judy, en Naiv y en el encuentro de una hora atrás en que cada palabra le había roto el corazón lastimándolo tan profundo como el recuerdo de Pairo. Estaba agotado, nuevamente exhausto de vivir y asustado por lo que su cuerpo quería decirle y no era capaz de entender, pocos síntomas, inespecíficos y de larga evolución.

Necesitaba llegar a casa, hablar con Key, prepararle la cena y discutir un poco antes de reír y consolarse mutuamente. Era todo lo que necesitaba, la muestra viviente de que se había convertido en lo que soñaba, una persona netamente común y corriente con una vida simple. Quería encontrar en ella el por qué se había cortado la melena o por qué había dejado de delinearse los ojos, por qué el dejar de ser cazador fue la mejor opción o por qué despertar cada mañana a su lado era su destino. Ya no tenía respuestas ni fundamentos, solo un montón de dudas ocultas por años bajo el fondo de recuerdos con amigos, celebraciones y momentos alegres sintiéndose dentro de una familia.

Se apoyó en la pared dejando caer el bolso y las llaves al suelo. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza y temblaba de pies a cabeza sintiendo un zumbido ensordecedor en los oídos.

Quería dormir. Todo lo que había pensado había decantado en un solo deseo básico y necesario para sobrevivir a la crisis que lo tenía atado: dormir.

Caminó hacia su cuarto quitándose la chaqueta y giró el picaporte sorprendiéndose de hallarlo con seguro.

No tardó un segundo en recordar la última vez que había sucedido lo mismo y como si la ira contenida por aquel día en que Key lo hizo sentir un estúpido fuese una señal, pateó la puerta rompiéndola y abriéndose paso para verse cara a cara con la misma mujer que minutos atrás creía su única salvación, ahora semidesnuda en su cama, siendo amada por Medi y suspirando por él.

-es…-se detuvo un momento tomándose la cabeza con las manos-¡es una maldita broma, Key!-gritó golpeando la pared con el puño

La chica no alcanzó a decir una palabra, simplemente retrocedió cuando Kurapika tomó a Medi del cuello y lo lanzó contra el suelo dispuesto a romper el piso con su cráneo. Gritó asustada sin saber qué hacer mientras veía a Medi luchar infructuosamente contra el rubio que de pronto había hecho aparecer cadenas en su mano derecha duplicando el efecto de sus golpes. Estaba fuera de control.

-¡basta, vas a matarlo!-lloriqueó intentando tomarlo del brazo-¡Kurapika!

-¡no me llames por mi nombre!-la empujó contra el suelo con las manos ensangrentadas-¡lárgate si no quieres que te mate!-le advirtió al chico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con las pupilas envueltas en sangre

-estás demente-jadeó Medi soltando una sonrisa triunfal-¿y aún no entiendes...por qué lo hizo?-preguntó soportando el dolor del pómulo izquierdo roto-eres un maldito demonio…

Kurapika clavó el último puñetazo junto a la cabeza de Medi mostrándole que si hubiese querido, habría reducido su rostro a un montón de huesos y sesos desparramados, tal como la baldosa de la habitación se había roto en pedacitos incrustados en sus nudillos.

-lárgate...o voy a sacarte los ojos con mis propias manos…-le advirtió en un susurro contenido de ira y sed de sangre

Kurapika se escabulló al living buscando refugio en el sofá. Escuchó a Key convencer a Medi de dejarlos a solas prometiendo que estaría bien, como si Kurapika fuese capaz de hacerle más daño del que ella le había hecho.

Estaba a punto de apagarse, desconectarse del mundo deseando que fuese para siempre. Pero Key había llegado a su lado con una toalla empapada que sostuvo sobre el rostro del rubio en su intento de detener la hemorragia que había comenzado otra vez sin que él lo notara.

-tienes que descansar

El consejo de Key lo hizo arder en impotencia y deseos de golpearla por su descaro ¿cómo se atrevía?

-vete

-quiero que entiendas…-Key sollozaba en su intento de explicarse

-¡maldición, déjame!-gritó tirando al suelo la toalla y soltando en un suspiro el dolor que apretaba su garganta-vete...y no regreses hasta que me haya ido. No quiero verte

-hablemos…

-Key-dijo con voz temblorosa y tranquila intentando parecer sereno-cambié toda mi maldita vida por ti y no fuiste capaz de buscar alguien mejor, te quedaste con la escoria de Medi y no hay nada de qué hablar. Tú eres la única responsable

Key tardó en entender su posición, pero luego de un instante supo que debía dejarlo.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida, en completo insomnio y con la mente repleta de dudas. No sabía qué hacer, cómo volver a empezar o siquiera si tenía deseos de seguir con la farsa de vida que llevaba. Entre llanto, dolor de cabeza, sangre y objetos rotos contra la pared, no encontraba respuesta a nada. El encuentro con Leorio solo había abierto heridas profundas y le había hecho recordar las palabras que Judy dejó en su alma para siempre, era un desperdicio de vida, no tenía sueños que cumplir ni amigos reales con quienes terminar el día. Estaba solo, y esta vez no tenía excusas para parchar la incuestionable verdad.

-debería estar muerto…

Pateó la mesita de centro echándose contra la pared y se quitó la sangre de la cara intentando controlar la poca cordura que creía tener. Sin embargo, un nuevo e intenso dolor subió por su garganta repleto de angustia, obligándolo a echarse sobre la alfombra y llorar.

Después de tanto regresaba al mismo punto de partida, aislado del mundo y herido profundamente. Parecía que la vida no se cansaba de jugar con él y hacerle revivir cada cierto tiempo su más profunda pena, como un recordatorio de lo que debía pagar.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente fue a causa del timbre que no dejaba de sonar. Sin notarlo se había dormido sobre la alfombra, y aunque no recordaba haber ido en busca de un cobertor, despertó cubierto con el edredón de la cama y una almohada bajo la cabeza.

Estaba cansado y el timbre no dejaba de sonar, no tenía tiempo para pensar quién había cuidado de él mientras dormía.

-Kurapika, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Leorio a viva voz desde el otro lado de la puerta haciéndolo retroceder un paso hasta encontrarse con la pared

Quizás estaba soñando.

Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y escuchó con atención lo que ocurría en el pasillo. Si estaba soñando alguna incoherencia debía ocurrir, aunque la presencia de Leorio fuera de su apartamento luego de tres años ya era una incongruencia por sí misma.

-demonios…-escuchó decir a Leorio con cierta preocupación

Kurapika respiró profundo y contuvo la respiración mientras giraba el picaporte mientras se repetía una y mil veces: _"esto no es real, esto no es real, estás delirando, no es real"_.

Leorio sonrió cuando lo vio.

Kurapika también lo hizo.

No lo sabían, pero ambos fingían tener todo en orden y sonreían sosteniendo tras de sí el desastre en que habían convertido sus vidas los últimos tres años.

Sin embargo, Leorio olvidó su sonrisa en el mismo momento en que notó los ojos llorosos e hinchados de Kurapika, sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios resecos. Supo que algo andaba mal, y no era precisamente por las marcas de llanto que había en él. Era algo más, pero no pudo descifrarlo inmediatamente.

-lo siento, cancelaron nuestro vuelo-dijo con rapidez ignorando la mueca de cansancio de Kurapika-como dijiste que aún salías con Key, creí que seguirías en este apartamento

-¿necesitas quedarte?-el rubio se mostró de pronto serio y acabado, como si hubiesen arrebatado de su rostro la última pizca de humanidad que le quedaba

-serán solo unas horas, a las diez puedo regresar a…-Leorio suspiró agotado por la ansiedad-cambiar el vuelo y esas cosas. Además, Naive…

-dame cinco minutos

-claro-sonrió apartándose un poco antes que Kurapika cerrara la puerta ante él

Naive se removió inquieto en sus brazos buscando un poco más de calor. Era la primera vez que lo llevaba a un viaje tan lejos de casa y no era sencillo; su hijo era curioso y odiaba pasar tiempo sin poder corretear, jugar o saltar por ahí. Estaba convencido que con el tiempo se acostumbraría, pero no estaba del todo seguro si quería volver a pasar días como aquellos en que Naive se había convertido en un niño demasiado travieso, llorón y maleducado que lo había dejado en vergüenza más de una ocasión solo porque no estaba cómodo y quería regresar a casa.

Definitivamente Judy le hacía falta, o probablemente no, y solo la extrañaba porque la soledad lo había sobrepasado.

Kurapika lo dejó entrar al poco rato, y aunque no pudo ocultar del todo lo que había sucedido, Leorio fingió ignorar completamente las manchas en el suelo, la puerta del cuarto rota de una patada y el resto de señales que le hablaban de un profundo escape de ira.

El rubio se había abrigado con una chaqueta y guardaba silencio mientras preparaba un poco de té para Leorio que había dejado a su hijo durmiendo sobre el sofá. No estaba a gusto con el silencio que a veces era interrumpido por el encuentro insensato de sus miradas al verse en el mismo instante, pero no quería hablar; estaba seguro que a la primera palabra rompería en llanto y debería explicarle, sumido en la pena y el arrepentimiento, lo que acababa de suceder. Cómo de pronto en solo unas horas, su vida se había ido al carajo recordándole que no había forma de salvarlo de su miseria.

-¿estará bien en el sofá?-le preguntó dejando en manos de Leorio el té servido

-si, no te preocupes-dijo él sonriendo en son de agradecimiento-¿tuviste una mala noche? pareces otra persona desde que te vi en el súper

-tal vez…-susurró ambiguo sin querer dar explicaciones

Leorio comprendió su señal y se acomodó en el suelo junto al sofá para beber su té sin apartarse de Naive. No todo estaba saliendo como esperaba, había dudado por más de una hora si buscarlo o simplemente quedarse en un hotel; en sus planes no estaba encontrarlo en ese estado, mucho menos el hallarse con una pared de hielo que no le dejara siquiera preguntarle cómo estaba. Era como si no lo conociera, y aunque Kurapika había roto sus ilusiones en solo segundos, no dejaba de sentirse feliz, casi como un niño, a su lado.

-hay un hotel a media cuadra-dijo de pronto caminando por la sala de estar-puedo acompañarte si quieres-Kurapika le sonrió avergonzado-la verdad no tengo un lugar para ofrecerte y Naive necesita dormir cómodo…

-te dije que estaría bien, no te preocupes. No moriré si no duermo esta noche

-lo siento

-está bien, llegué en un mal momento. No es tu culpa-dijo Leorio intentando disminuir su angustia

-sí, es un mal momento-suspiró nervioso-pudiste llamarme

-si quieres que me vaya no hay problema-se apresuró a decir deteniendo su caminar frente a él

Leorio dejó su té en el suelo y se levantó de un salto al verlo descomponerse ante sus ojos, rompiendo en un llanto silencio que rompía su propio corazón e intentando de todas las formas evitar que lo viera en un estado que creían haber dejado en el pasado. Mas, parecía que aún no acababan las noches en que Leorio debía dejarlo descansar en su regazo creyendo que podía sanarlo. Aún había momentos juntos por escribir y la oportunidad estaba ante ellos.

-¿qué pasa?-susurró con la misma ternura con que consolaba a Naive y lo abrazó contra su pecho acariciando el cabello de Kurapika

-es tan injusto…-sollozó el rubio dejándose llevar por el cálido abrazo de Leorio-le di todo de mí… y no fue suficiente-lloró sintiéndose nublado y débil mientras una suave embriaguez tomaba sus sentidos bajo la mano de Leorio en su nuca y su brazo rodeándolo como si temiera que fuese a escapar

-te engañó

Kurapika asintió sintiéndose un poco más avergonzado, el suspiro de Leorio sobre su cabello sonaba casi como un _lo sabía_ y lo hacía sentir como un niño perdido que al fin regresaba a su hogar. Al menos así se sentía, a cada segundo respirando su aroma y oyendo su cálida voz, las heridas se sanaban y el vago recuerdo del corazón que fue su hogar volvía hasta él.

-eres tan ingenuo-dijo Leorio soltando una sonrisa entristecida

-yo creí que...

-estás sangrando-lo interrumpió obligándolo a verlo a los ojos-¿te sientes bien?

-sí-dijo casi con rudeza quitándose de él y olvidando completamente lo que acababa de sentir-no...no es nada-tartamudeó antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño

Leorio chasqueó la lengua molesto y suspiró con las manos en la cintura, quizás Kurapika había olvidado que estaba frente a un médico y no uno cualquiera.

 ** _Buenas Hunters! Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo con el manga que se acerca (ojalá las especulaciones de la muerte de Kurapika sean falsas) y les deseo bonito día!_**

 ** _A todo esto, ¿Kurapika estará bien? ¿Qué creen que pueda tener?_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile 3_**


	9. Quiebre

**2\. Quiebre**

 ** _11 de septiembre_**

-quise hablar contigo pero estabas durmiendo

-gracias por cubrirme y la almohada

Kurapika estaba mucho más tranquilo y al menos la miraba a la cara sin deseos de asesinarla con los ojos. Sin embargo, era una persona completamente diferente al chico que se despidió de ella el día anterior antes de ir al trabajo, un ser frío y distante de pocas palabras que no era siquiera interpretable. Alguien que no reconocía, pero que no podía dejar de querer por más que lo intentara.

La luz del día iluminaba el desastre que había quedado en el apartamento y en sus vidas, aunque Kurapika había ordenado un poco, los rastros de la ira y el descontrol estaban en cada esquina, al igual que en los ojos de Key y en la mirada adusta de quien un día atrás había prometido quererla para siempre.

-no tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo Kurapika tomando del suelo una pequeña zapatilla celeste que Naive había dejado caer

-¿vas a… dejar que todo termine así como así?-Key apretó en sus manos la licencia de cazador que guardaba casi como un tesoro en su billetera-no me mires así, sé que es mi culpa

-¿pretendes que haga de cuenta que nada ocurrió?

Ella suspiró nerviosa.

-sé que lo arruiné

-no creas que te odio o algo parecido, pero no regresaré contigo-le sonrió intentando parecer amable, no dejaba de dolerle verla y ser testigo de su arrepentimiento-las segundas partes no son buenas

-¿puedo preguntarte si alguna vez me quisiste?

-claro que lo hice-respondió evidentemente dolido-¿creías que no y fuiste a seducir a Medi?

-no fue así-se defendió conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y desvió la mirada hacia la cocina viendo el par de tazas y platos sucios, como si Kurapika hubiese desayunado con alguien más-¿quién estuvo aquí? -sonrió encontrando la salida a su angustia-¿llamaste a alguien que te hiciera compañía?

-¿de qué hablas?

-quizás-suspiró molesta-¿eres tú el culpable?

-no te hagas la víctima

-Medi tenía razón, no podía ser posible que trabajaras tanto…-razonó ideando con las manos en la cintura-¿se veían después del trabajo? ¿la conociste ahí?

-¿a quién?

-a la mujer que llamaste anoche

-¡Key por favor! Si insinúas que te he estado engañando, estás muy equivocada ¡tú eres la culpable, maldita sea!

-¡deja de mentirme!

-¡es la verdad! ¡No he conocido a ninguna chica además de ti y si me quedaba tan tarde en el trabajo es para pagarte la maldita universidad! para que pudieras vivir tranquila ¡maldición, no lo entiendes!

-no es cierto

-si esta es tu forma de cargar con la culpa, está bien, engáñate; pero sabes perfectamente que no es verdad, que jamás te fui infiel y que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Solo debías elegir

-es que no puedes…

-¿no puedo?

-no, no puedes hacerlo. Tienes que perdonarme

-¿por qué debería? Te decidiste por el infeliz de Medi…-hizo una pausa-y ahora que lo pienso, me alegro por él, tiene lo que siempre quiso ¿no?

-estoy embarazada

Kurapika sonrió incrédulo y se echó a reír antes de dar un par de vueltas por la sala mordiéndose los labios y conteniendo la respiración.

-te estás burlando de mí-le dijo acercándose a ella con cierto temor. Se había convertido en una mujer en cinta ante sus ojos y el mismo hecho de tocarla creía que podría hacerle daño

-no, nunca jugaría con algo como esto

-Key, si es una broma, estás arruinando el poco respeto que te tengo

-es la verdad

-te estás riendo en mi cara

-no, estoy diciendo la verdad

-te estás burlando, y ¿sabes por qué sé que te estás burlando de mi? ¿y sé que ese hijo no es mío?-sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Key guardaba silencio aterrada

-qué estás diciendo…

-no puedo tener hijos, Key, decidí ser el último de mi familia hace muchos años

-estás mintiendo

-puedes ir y felicitar a Medi de mi parte, no quiero volver a saber de ustedes, quédense en su mierda

-¡estás mintiendo!-sollozó explotando en llanto-¿qué…? ¿qué demonios voy a hacer…?

-no es mi problema. Debiste pensarlo antes de acostarte con él-escupió apoyándose en el borde del mesón de la cocina-infelices…

Key lo sostuvo ayudándolo a regresar al sofá para dejarlo caer casi inconsciente, pálido y ocupando sus pocas energías en mantenerla lejos de él, aún hundido en su enfermedad no la quería cerca, no le creía y la lastimaba con su rencor. No era capaz de hablar, no era siquiera capaz de llorar por sí misma en su desgracia, lo amaba demasiado y no podía permitirse hacerle aún más daño, sabía que Kurapika jamás creería en su arrepentimiento, pero se resistía a dejarlo ir, aunque sabía que nunca le perteneció por completo.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos horrorizada por la sangre que no dejaba de caer tras cada respiración forzada del chico junto a su pecho, sentía que lo perdía a cada instante y su cuerpo no se dignaba más que a llorar y suplicarle que no la dejara sola, que era todo lo que tenía y que moriría después de él.

Kurapika sintió las lágrimas caer desde sus ojos a causa de la asfixia, no podía respirar, el corazón iba a explotarle y ante su mirada nublada no había más que el llanto de Key y su ruego por mantenerlo a salvo.

Sí, la adoraba y le dolía verla rota, pero no era capaz de perdonarla, no después de haber dejado en sus manos la oportunidad de ser feliz siendo traicionado de la forma más ruin.

Sin previo aviso, el mundo oscureció; de pronto el latir de su corazón se hizo insoportable en los oídos y el aire cruzando hacia sus pulmones se convirtió en plomo, simplemente no podía respirar y en medio de la oscuridad se dio por vencido olvidando por completo quién era.

* * *

-¿Key Merci?-interrogó Mizai mirando de reojo a su jefa en la oficina

-¿la conoces?-inquirió Cheadle dubitativa junto al teléfono luego de colgar la llamada desesperada de la chica

-salí con su hermana un tiempo, creo que es la novia de Kurapika, ¿sucede algo con él?

-está enfermo, al parecer muy grave

Mizai se levantó de hombros.

-ya no es un cazador, no hay nada que podamos hacer-agregó intentando fortalecer el carácter maternal que Cheadle había mostrado en su ceño preocupado

-podría ir a visitarlo como médico externo-susurró la presidenta de la A.C caminando alrededor de su escritorio-no me negarán la entrada, pero…

-¿y Leorio? eran buenos amigos, él lo salvó dos veces de la muerte

-¿sabes dónde está ahora?

-no, ¿y tú?

-tampoco-mintió recordando su promesa-es como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado

-Chead, no te esfuerces demasiado

-lo haría también por ti, Mizai. No puedo permitir que Kurapika muera, lo necesito y soy la única que puede hacerse cargo ¿me acompañarás?

-no, tengo otros compromisos-respondió con sequedad tomando su chaqueta-¿a qué hora quieres que te recoja?

-te llamaré, no te preocupes

Mizai asintió dejando entrever un poco de preocupación y salió de la oficina dejando a su mujer más querida ocuparse del asunto. No sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia Kurapika, simplemente no habían hablado lo suficiente luego del incidente de la princesa Wobble, el cual costó la vida de ella, la reina y otra docena de cazadores, entre ellos Hanzo y Basho, dos amigos cercanos del mismo Kurapika. Sentía que Cheadle estaba dando demasiado por él y no entendía por qué, aunque si razonaba un poco los hechos, probablemente intentaba hacerle un favor a Leorio, de algún modo la vida tranquila -y envidiable- del médico estaba siempre condicionada por la catastrófica vida de su antiguo compañero kuruta.

Debía encontrarlo de algún modo.

Cheadle salió de la oficina solo veinte minutos después, llevaba consigo el maletín profesional de primeros auxilios y unos cuantos papeles que esperaba Kurapika estuviese dispuesto a firmar. Tal vez Mizai no lo entendía, pero perder a Kurapika era deshacerse de una parte de la humanidad, si bien estaba en manos de la Asociación todo tipo de reliquias y textos originales en idioma kuruta que ella misma había quitado de las manos de su legítimo dueño, no había nadie a excepción de él que pudiera leerlos, descifrarlos y darles un valor real. Esperó durante años que Kurapika decidiera dedicarse a la reivindicación de su pueblo, al menos para llenar el vacío que el Ryodan había dejado en la historia, pero el chico ni siquiera se había esforzado en pedir de regreso todo aquello que le pertenecía, como si las palabras que pronunció en su encuentro al volver a continente hubiesen sido completamente falsas.

Toda la admiración que sentía hacia sus incansables ganas de sobrevivir se habían desvanecidos. Quizás ni siquiera Leorio podría volver a jugarse la vida por él después de ver en lo que Kurapika se había convertido: un ser común y corriente.

En cuanto llegó al hospital buscó a Key, la mujer que la había llamado rogando su ayuda. Era una chica joven de tristes ojos pardos que parecía haber dejado de comer hace semanas, tan pálida y demacrada estaba que Cheadle temió verla desmayarse ante sus ojos. Se veía increíblemente infeliz.

-lo ayudaré-le sonrió sin saber si abrazarla o pedirle por favor que se sentara-necesito que me diga todo lo que sabes

-es mi culpa-Key sollozó llevando inconscientemente sus manos a su vientre como si intentara protegerse a sí misma-debí insistir que visitara un médico

-señorita Merci, no es momento de culparse, solo perdemos el tiempo. En primera instancia necesito saber qué tipo de relación tiene con él y si conoce de alguien que pueda ayudarla en estos momentos, no creo que pueda sostenerse sola

-no necesito a nadie más-replicó molesta-ni siquiera sé lo que tiene, creo que me ha mentido durante meses fingiendo que no le pasaba nada, ayer discutimos con violencia y parecía que iba a desangrarse. Solo se desmayó y dejó de respirar

-¿hubo otro episodio parecido a este?-preguntó Cheadle con tal parsimonia que Key creyó sentirse humillada

-no, bueno, no tan exagerado, siempre sangraba por la nariz, o amanecía con derrame en los ojos. Cada vez que le preguntaba me decía que no era nada grave

-entiendo. Voy a examinarlo y hablaré con usted, intente mantenerse tranquila y descanse. No es necesario que se quede en el hospital, mañana sabremos con exactitud qué sucede y siempre es mejor estar en casa

-déjeme verlo, por favor

-mañana-insistió dejando a aquella pobre mujer en medio de la sala de espera completamente sola otra vez

Caminó con rapidez vistiendo la bata blanca que acreditaba su estatus de médico y colgó el prendedor de la A.C en su pecho dispuesta a enfrentarse con cualquier autoridad del hospital que quisiera detenerla. Sabía que de cierto modo estaba infringiendo las leyes y que abusaba de su poder, pero no le quedaba más que hacerlo. Leorio le había pedido hacer por Kurapika lo que haría por él, y no estaba en condiciones de regodearse, aún no llegaba a su oficina estratega más eficaz que el kuruta y lo necesitaría muy pronto. Además, era incapaz de fallarle a una mujer tan débil como la que había dejado atrás en la sala.

Tomó el informe de Kurapika en sus manos y entró a la habitación leyendo rápidamente los resultados de los exámenes rutinarios, no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto, el cáncer era siempre tan evidente y fácil de encontrar. Una fase terminal como la que veía no tenía salvación alguna, no había forma de retroceder, probablemente el primer incidente de hemorragia fue el indicio de una fase paliativa y por ser Kurapika terco y despreocupado, lo había asumido así como un estilo de vida hasta que su propio organismo había decidido apagarse como último grito de auxilio. Después de todo quería seguir viviendo.

-¿estás despierto?-preguntó timbrando sobre el informe de Kurapika el sello de la A.C dándole al chico la prioridad máxima del hospital-Kurapika

-siempre eres tan ruidosa-susurró el rubio mirándola de reojo con el rostro hinchado a causa de la medicación de urgencia que le habían administrado. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y luchaba por respirar por sí mismo debajo de la gruesa mascarilla que cubría la mitad de su cara

-te ves terrible

-...lo sé-respondió cerrando los ojos otra vez-¿viniste a darme un último escarmiento?

-claro que no, vine a intentar salvar tu vida. Pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer

-¿...cuánto me queda?

-no seas tan rudo contigo, Kurapika-sonrió impresionada de la fría pregunta y el indiferente tono que el chico había utilizado

-no soy tonto, Cheadle, sé más de medicina de lo que crees. Esos médicos miedosos no me lo dirán, ellos luchan por la "esperanza"...-agregó con sarcasmo haciendo el ademán de quitarse la mascarilla, aunque desistió, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo

-cinco meses-respondió sentándose junto a la cama del chico con el maletín sobre las piernas-es bastante tiempo

-es demasiado…-exhaló agotado

Cheadle hizo una pausa acomodando el flequillo de Kurapika con el mismo dejo de maternidad que las enfermeras lo hacían. Kurapika suspiró decepcionado.

-es una muerte miserable

-aún tienes tiempo-le recordó ella sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta-quiero que firmes unos papeles-dijo dispuesta a cambiar de tema para olvidar el sentimentalismo

-si buscas mis licencias las tiene Key Merci, se las di hace tiempo

-deberías recuperarlas

-ya no importa…

-quiero que vuelvas a ser un zodiaco

Kurapika volteó la cabeza hacia ella y rió con el mismo cruel sarcasmo con que había reído al cortar la cabeza de Wobble años atrás. Nuevamente estaba ante ella el kuruta asesino, sin nada que perder, vacío y frío por dentro que no le teme a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, dispuesto a ahorcarla si decía algo indebido o intentaba jugar con él.

-me hubiese gustado salvarte, quería que te unieras a nosotros en el próximo proyecto. Necesito un estratega y tu pérdida será terrible-Cheadle sonrió nerviosa. Kurapika podía matarla si quisiera, y ambos lo sabían.

-no soy tu juguete Cheadle

-no, eres unos de mis mejores cazadores

El rubio volvió a mirarla con cierto desdén y se incorporó lentamente para verla a la cara.

-¿qué quieres que firme?-susurró resignado tomando con sus débiles y edematosas manos el lápiz que la presidenta tenía sobre el maletín

-es la anulación de tu exilio

-¿exilio?

-cuando renunciaste no firmaste cláusulas de renuncia, solo de exilio, para que pudieras regresar cuando quisieras. En cuanto firmes todo aquello que te quité volverá a ser tuyo

-eres una maldita perra

Kurapika firmó intentando no mostrar trazos débiles, pero el solo hecho de sostener la pluma significaba un gran esfuerzo.

-¿tienes hijos?

-no

-¿estás seguro?-insistió la presidenta buscando entre sus papeles una hoja pequeña con los timbres de la A.C

-...no debería tenerlos-dijo apenado dejando ver sus ojos llorosos-¿qué es eso?

-es un testamento, si tuvieras hijos o un niño apadrinado podrías dejarle toda tu fortuna y la Asociación se encargaría de ello-sonrió intentando interpretar la mirada de Kurapika-hay una chica afuera, ella me llamó para que viniera a verte, Mizai dijo que era tu novia

-lo era-puntualizó pensativo mirando los sellos sobre la hoja-maldición

-puedes firmar cuando quieras, solo tienes que llamarme

-¿por qué haces esto?-preguntó exhausto dejándose caer sobre la almohada

-hay una persona a la que le debo mucho y prometí mantenerte con vida y a salvo. Tienes mucha suerte

-por favor-escupió hiriente-dile a Key que se marche, no quiero verla

-ella quería verte

-recuérdale que nadie la obligó a separarse de mí, es una tonta

-¿necesitas algo más?

-no me interesa la reposición de mi dinero ni todas las reliquias, solo quiero la diadema

-la traeré mañana para ti, espero que descanses

-lo intentaré

Cheadle se levantó observando por última vez el rostro infeliz de Kurapika y salió del cuarto lamentándose por verse en el deber de traicionar su promesa. Esta vez simplemente no podría salvarlo.

La respuesta de Key a la devastadora noticia fue tan sorprendente como la risa fría de Kurapika. No hubo más llanto ni impotencia, la mujer se quedó en silencio unos momentos y tomó su bolso dispuesta a desaparecer del hospital. Cheadle insistió en llevarla a casa, pero Key se negó y casi como una cruel despedida, dejó en manos de la presidenta el arete de plata con un rubí que Kurapika solía llevar con él. Era quizás su posesión más preciada y Key la había regresado huyendo en medio de la noche hasta desaparecer, ¿acaso no volvería?

-no lo entiendo-susurró atónita clavando su mirada en la chaqueta de manchas blancas y negras que llamaba su atención al otro lado de la acera. Mizai la esperaba distraído cargando en sus brazos la chaqueta blanca que ella había olvidado en la oficina, como siempre tan atento y preocupado.

No podía quejarse, pues definitivamente tenía mejor suerte que algunos.

* * *

 ** _13 de septiembre_**

" _Kurapika,_

 _Es quizás la primera vez que escribo para ti y debo confesar que esta carta no es de amor._

 _Te conocí hace mucho, apenas puedo recordar con exactitud tu cara cuando me salvaste de morir atropellada, te amé tanto desde ese día, quise incluso ser cazador solo para conocerte y tantos años después no puedo creer que haya sido yo misma quién arruinara todo. Sé que no me mentías cuando decías que me querías, que querías estar siempre conmigo y ser felices acompañándonos. Lo siento tanto, te herí porque más estúpida no puedo ser y no sabes cuánto me duele abandonarte._

 _Te escribo ahogada en mis propias lágrimas, debo dejarte ahora, sé que no me quieres cerca y que tus últimas días no los vivirás a mi lado. Pude hacerte feliz, pude ser tu hogar y refugio como soñé serlo, pero ya no puedo vivir solo para mí y si me quedo rondando alrededor de ti solo voy a vernos sufrir._

 _Fuiste todo lo que quise, me diste todo lo que pudiste y jamás lo olvidaré. Eres el amor de mi vida, espero que no conviertas en odio lo que sentiste por mí alguna vez._

 _Me iré lejos, quizás con mi hermana, no lo sé, ella aún no sabe de mi estado._

 _Pd: envío con esta carta tu licencia de doble estrella, la otra la guardaré._

 _Sé que Leorio estuvo contigo anoche._

 _Fuimos tan tontos. Lo siento_

 _Con amor, Key Merci."_

-tonta…-susurró Kurapika rompiendo la carta en trozos sobre la mesita en junto.

Observó el bolso gris que Cheadle le había obsequiado y guardó dentro la licencia que Key le había devuelto, llevaba consigo un ánfora de vidrio en la cual guardaba la diadema que le había pedido a la presidenta y el arete de plata que atesoraba tanto. Un par de documentos falseados que había conseguido y dinero en efectivo. También un traje limpio.

No necesitaba más.

Se cruzó el bolso sobre el tabardo azul con líneas doradas y se metió a la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza. Sabía que la visita de la enfermera era a las tres de la tarde y si fingía dormir nadie lo molestaría. Solo tendría cinco minutos para saltar por la ventana y correr, debía ser ágil y preciso. Nada de retrasos.

La enfermera entró al cuarto tres minutos después y cambió la bajada de suero retirándose casi al instante.

Kurapika se quitó la vía venosa en el dorso de la mano y de un salto llegó a la orilla de la ventana siete pisos arriba del estacionamiento. Había observado bien el flujo de vehículos y el personal del hospital, conocía el horario de descanso y una simple distracción sería suficiente para ahuyentar a las personas del lugar. Debía librarse de aquel hospital, odiaba las visitas médicas y las agujas ¿por qué demonios se quedaría si ya no había vuelta atrás?

Tomó el arma que tenía bajo la manga y dio tres tiros al aire convirtiendo al instante el hospital en un caos de terror. Guardó nuevamente el revólver y saltó hacia el quinto piso materializando una de sus cadenas para colgarse de uno de los balcones.

Un par de saltos más y ya estaba en tierra firme.

Pateó la ventanilla de automóvil que había elegido desde la mañana y lo echó a andar con el par de pinzas kelly que había robado de su habitación.

Rió. Había olvidado lo fácil que era engañar a las personas comunes, y cuanto lo disfrutaba.

Al fin era libre, aunque la enfermedad apenas lo dejara respirar con normalidad.

Mientras avanzaba se convencía que conducir ebrio era probablemente más fácil. La vista se le nublaba a cada instante, tenía náuseas, el dorso tenso y la cabeza rota en pedazos a causa de la misofonía que lo atacaba. Sus manos temblaban, apenas podía controlarlas y la fatiga pronto haría estragos con él.

Se sintió de pronto aterrado, tenía un destino al cual llegar y no quería morir a medio camino. Quería llegar a Monteck, quería llegar allí aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Se detuvo al límite de la ansiedad y se dejó caer sobre el volante golpeando la cabeza contra él mientras un fuerte nudo en la garganta lo obligaba a acurrucarse y llorar como un niño en medio de la nada.

Lo había perdido todo otra vez y ya no tenía tiempo para recuperarlo.

No tenía sentido fingir ser valiente.

No valía la pena.

Solo le quedaba llorar, escupir sangre y esperar la muerte junto al alma de todos aquellos que habían dado su último aliento en sus manos.

* * *

 ** _Hola! siento taanto la tardanza, pero valió la pena. Espero terminar pronto este fic que me ha dolido más de lo que yo esperaba._**

 ** _Gracias hinamor007 por tus comentarios y feliz que estés leyendo esta desgraciada historia._**

 ** _¿Crees que Kurapika sobreviva? ¿Leorio llegará en su ayuda?_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile!_**


	10. Viaje

**3\. Viaje**

 ** _19:40_**

Un hombre de cabello corto y rubio subió al tren en la penúltima estación antes del túnel que llevaba a la frontera. A Emiel no le llamó la atención su baja estatura ni su traje extraño, tampoco sus zapatos azules; se impresionó de verlo en tan mal estado y solo. Llevaba en la mano un pañuelo manchado con sangre y parecía haber consumido cocaína por las mejillas brillantes e inflamadas. Estaba distraído y miraba con dificultad las estaciones en el mapa, apenas podía sostenerse en pie y bajo la manga sobresalía un objeto pequeño e irregular, quizás un arma, ¿quién era? ¿un suicida, un terrorista?

El rubio acabó sentándose justo en frente de él y se apoyó en la ventana completamente derrotado.

Emiel suspiró, no estaba drogado ni intentaba suicidarse, simplemente estaba desorientado y ensimismado por el efecto de las drogas paliativas contra el cáncer. Tenía quizás su edad, no más de 25 años y no había en sus ojos más que resignación.

El tren se vació pronto una parada antes de llegar a la frontera. El joven rubio se había dormido y las inquietantes cadenas que cubrían sus dedos se mecían negligentemente, como si estuviesen dispuestas a atacar si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo. Daba mucho miedo, aunque gracias a ello Emiel supo que se trataba de un cazador. Notó también que sufría de fiebre y que probablemente estaba inconsciente, y aunque debía bajarse ya no podía simplemente dejarlo allí.

El tren se detuvo en su última parada.

-hey-lo llamó cargando su mochila al hombre-hey, despierta-insistió notando que las cadenas se tensaron un poco al acercarse a él

-señores, deben bajar-dijo un guardia de seguridad con su voz ronca en una de las puertas del tren-¿todo bien?

-sí, no pasa nada. Bajamos enseguida-sonrió nervioso sin entender por qué se arriesgaba por un cazador agonizante que no conocía

El rubio alzó su cabeza mirándolo de pronto a los ojos con unas temibles iris rojas y apagadas.

Emiel sonrió sin dejar de ver de soslayo al hombre fornido que esperaba su retirada.

-tenemos que bajar-insistió Emiel armándose de valor para tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a caminar con él hacia la salida

El chico lo siguió sin problemas y aunque no pudo caminar mucho, fue suficiente para que el guardia se alejara y el tren regresara a las vías.

Emiel lo dejó caer sentado junto a un pilar y buscó en medio del bolso de viaje que traía algún tipo de identificación. Confirmó sus sospechas al encontrar la licencia de doble estrella, pero no había forma de dar con algún nombre o forma de llamarlo. En medio de todo llamó su atención el ánfora que transportaba una bella diadema incrustada en rubíes, plata y diamantes, seguramente valía una fortuna, tanto como la licencia de cazador, en especial por el símbolo kuruta que había inscrito en ella.

Miró de reojo al rubio y observó con atención su traje tribal, también sus iris enrojecidas y el particular tono de su cabello que era quizás único en el mundo. Pronto llegó a una conclusión que lo aterró.

Quiso retroceder, estaba seguro que si robaba el ánfora y la licencia podría al fin resolver su vida, pero aquel chico de su misma edad estaba agonizando a su lado y podría morir si no lo ayudaba. Su propia hija había muerto a causa del cáncer y aún tenía tantas deudas que pagar del tratamiento, podría robar sólo el arete con el rubí y la licencia, o quedarse allí en su miseria sin tener certeza de si ayudaba a una buena o mala persona.

El rubio de pronto dio un respingo escupiendo un poco de sangre e intentó levantarse.

Emiel devolvió todo a su dueño y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie limpiando el rostro del chico con sus manos.

No podía ser como _él_ , ya no vivía en La Ciudad de Estrellas Fugaces, no compartía más el nombre con su hermano mayor.

-me llamo Emiel ¿y tú? ¿estás despierto?-preguntó abrazándolo por debajo del brazo para caminar a su lado

-...Mon...teck

-¿viajas a Monteck? queda bastante lejos, tienes que cruzar el océano, ¿me dirás tu nombre?-sonrió

-...Kura

-¿Kura? estás muy enfermo, deberías descansar ¿sabes? o morirás a medio camino

-no puedo...morir aún

Emiel volvió a sonreírle.

-eres un kuruta ¿no?-preguntó bajando el tono de su voz y asintió al notar el tono de perplejidad del chico-lo sé por tu ropa y porque me miraste con unos ojos rojos terroríficos en el tren. Creí que se habían extinto

-los mataron-repuso con violencia y cierto enojo

-es cierto, lo siento mucho, a veces olvido esa parte de la historia

-¿cómo sabes…?

-estudié antropología, y bueno, mi hermano estuvo involucrado en todo ese caos. Yo era aún muy joven pero Kuroro era mayor y tenía sus propias ambiciones…

El rubio se soltó de él y lo empujó dejando caer una peligrosa cadena hasta el suelo.

Emiel se quedó frío viéndolo directo a los ojos, pues en un instante supo quién era.

-no te culpo por desconfiar de mí, la sombra de Kuroro me ha perseguido toda la vida, si vivo en la frontera es porque aquí nadie conoce su nombre-sonrió con tanta bondad que el rubio redujo su guardia casi con culpa

-yo…

-sí, tú fuiste el cazador que acabó con él, y estoy agradecido. No merecería vivir, en cambio...todas esas personas que asesinó sí lo merecían-suspiró incómodo-¿dejarás que te ayude?

-solo necesito...llegar a Monteck

-puedo llevarte al puerto para que tomes un barco o al aeropuerto en la ciudad

-prefiero los vuelos-sonrió nuevamente resignado viendo al hermano de Kuroro tomar su bolso y abrazarlo por la espalda para caminar juntos hacia la pequeña y única casa alrededor de la estación.

 ** _23:46_**

Emiel nació de la misma madre que Kuroro, creció con él los primeros diez años de su vida antes que el Ryodan terminara de formarse y saliera de la ciudad en busca de víctimas. A los trece años Emiel ya conocía el nombre de su hermano como el líder de la banda criminal más buscada del mundo y vio a su madre suicidarse de un tiro en la boca llorando el destino que le había dado a sus hijos.

Salió de la ciudad a los quince años y falseó documentos para entrar a la universidad y estudiar antropología. Quiso desde el primer momento enmendar el daño que su hermano hacía, y creía que a través del estudio humano podría lograrlo. Nunca estuvo seguro de si serviría de algo, pero no dejaba de luchar.

Cuando se enteró de la catástrofe en Rukuso investigó todo lo que pudo hasta dar con los rumores de un kuruta sobreviviente, se volvió su obsesión encontrarlo solo para pedir perdón. Estaba asustado, no quería que su hermano terminara muerto en manos de cazadores, ingenuamente quería salvarlo.

La noticia de las muertes de miembros del Ryodan llamó su atención y asumió que debía ser el vengador de un evento importante, y solo podía recordar a los kuruta. Conoció al fin el nombre de aquel cazador a los veinte años, cuando supo que Kuroro estaba muerto y su cuerpo muy lejos de él en un lugar llamado Continente Oscuro.

Nunca creyó encontrarse con Kurapika, la rata del zodiaco, simplemente por casualidad en un tren casi vacío dirección a la frontera.

Se sintió feliz de ofrecerle su hogar, contarle su historia, hablar de la hija que perdió a causa del cáncer y la falta de dinero. Estuvo orgulloso de poder verlo a la cara y sonreírle con amabilidad sin miedo a ser juzgado por su apellido. Entre ellos no había ya más nada que ocultar, ambos tenían el alma manchada y desolada, no tenía sentido mentir.

Le dió de comer, enfrió su frente para bajar la fiebre, lo sostuvo cuando quiso perder la conciencia e insistió casi con enojo para que ocupara su habitación para descansar. Fue tan humilde y despiadadamente austero que Kurapika sintió cierta culpa, después de todo no era más que un asesino y no merecía más que agua y pan duro.

Lo último que Kurapika le oyó decir fue que lavaría su ropa y que no dudara en ocupar su ropa para dormir. Su voz sonó tan extraña y deshinibida que temió estar cayendo en una trampa. De pronto Emiel le pareció muy extraño e insensato.

¿Quién en su sano juicio atendía como a un príncipe al asesino de su hermano?

Emiel acarició con capricho la tela azul del tabardo de Kurapika y notó las hebras de hilo cocido mezcladas con oro y plata. Rió al pensar que todo lo que el kuruta llevaba encima costaba una completa fortuna pero que no había persona en el mundo hecha para cargar con toda una tribu sobre los hombres, sólo él.

Sollozó nervioso al pensar que no importaba cuánto se esforzara, no había forma de reparar el daño.

Dejó la ropa seca y doblada sobre la mesa tomando el revólver de Kurapika que estaba oculto dentro del bolso de viaje.

No estaba asustado. Quizás un poco nervioso por su cobardía.

Fue a su cuarto midiendo por última vez la fiebre de Kurapika. El chico dormía muy profundo y parecía incluso tranquilo. Emiel sonrió y buscó entre sus cajones lo único que le quedaba de Kuroro, el regalo que le había hecho al regresar a casa y ver que estaba solo, que su madre se había suicidado y su hermano huérfano estaba a punto de morir por el exceso de trabajo: dos piezas de un rompecabezas con cada nombre, como si ambos fuesen caras de la misma moneda.

Preparó panecillos y leche para su invitado, guardó sus libros de antropología en una caja, envolvió la ropa de Kurapika en una manta y la dejó junto al bolso a los pies de su cama. Estaba todo en orden.

 ** _Noche de la boda, 3 años antes:_**

-¿aún la tienes?-Kurapika susurró en medio del silencio tomando la mano de Leorio para ver el fino brazalete de plata que rodeaba la muñeca del recién casado

-claro, me lo regalaste para mi cumpleaños

-si Cheadle pregunta debes decir que la conseguiste en otro lugar

-lo sé-Leorio resopló apagando el cigarrillo con la punta del zapato-¿te quedarás con ella? La chica del club, Key

-sí

-¿la quieres?

-más de lo que he querido a ninguna mujer-respondió quedo abrazándose a sí mismo

-¿no ha dolido tu brazo?

-a veces, creo que nunca se recuperará del todo-se levantó de hombros quitándole importancia-¿y Judy?

-está durmiendo, los vómitos y mareos la tienen agotada. El embarazo nunca es fácil

-no lo sabía…-susurró sintiendo la voz quebrada-¿es...verdad?

-lo siento, creí que de alguna forma lo sabrías

-está bien. es como tiene que ser-sonrió triste-aunque tú no pareces muy feliz

-claro que no, si no fuera por su embarazo estaría ahora en la cama contigo y no aquí muriéndome de frío

Kurapika guardó silencio, no supo cómo responder a tal declaración, aunque ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender cómo y por qué había decidido acompañar al triste Leorio que apareció en plena madrugada fuera del apartamento de Key.

-no volveremos a vernos-dijo al fin dejando caer los brazos-estaremos bien

-eso espero-Leorio resopló entristecido y tomó la mano de Kurapika jalándolo hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho-no me odies, por favor

-déjame ya, no tiene caso lamentarse por algo que nunca ocurrió. Tomaste tus decisiones, yo las mías, no podemos arrepen…

-hablas demasiado-sonrió besándolo con ternura y cierto temor que Kurapika no se pudo negar

Era como un sueño.

-hueles a mujer desnuda-susurró Leorio a su oído echándose a reír con ganas-no, no te vayas, quédate un rato más. Déjame guardar este momento para siempre-suplicó acomodando su cabeza sobre la de él para descansar una última vez en su abrazo

-estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

-sabes que soy torpe y poco observador-sonrió sintiendo que las lágrimas eran poderosas y el único modo de librarse de ellas era dejarlas caer por sus mejillas-¿vas a ser feliz, mi kuruta tonto?

* * *

 ** _14 de septiembre, 07:21_**

Kurapika abrió los ojos sintiendo resonar entre sus oídos el abrupto y seco ruido de una bala a quemarropa. Luego el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo contra el piso como un inerte saco de papas.

El silencio.

El mortal silencio.

Se levantó asustado en busca de su nuevo amigo. Le aterró caminar por aquel pasillo a medio iluminar por la luz del alba aún húmedo por la extenuante limpieza que había sufrido. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar tan pronto salió de la habitación y su corazón palpitó con violencia provocando náuseas y retortijones. No quería llegar a la sala, pero sus pies no se detenían, tampoco las cobardes lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos al percibir el familiar y doloroso olor a sangre impregnando su memoria.

Dio un vistazo a la sala y retrocedió al instante cubriéndose la cara con las manos y la cabeza pegada a la pared.

No era dueño de sí. La culpa. La ira. La desazón. El miedo y la tortura apretaron su alma hasta hacerlo vomitar. Lágrimas y más lágrimas, no era siquiera capaz de dejar de temblar, como si él hubiese perpetrado el disparo que había hecho volar los sesos de Emiel hasta la pared, sentía incluso las manos ensangrentadas y la horrible pesadez en el aire que le recordaba a Uvogin, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Kuroro y a su amada Wobble que habían muerto en sus manos.

No acababa de entender cómo Emiel había llegado a aquella conclusión ¿por qué? ¿por qué se había suicidado en frente de él convirtiendo su gratitud en culpa?

Kurapika se levantó tambaleante hacia la habitación, entre lágrimas y asfixia se vistió, torpe y ya cansado corrió hacia la salida de la casa sin ser capaz de regresar a recuperar su arma. Quería huir, huir tan lejos como fuese posible. Sentía que el fantasma de Kuroro aún no lo dejaba y lo penaba con intenso dolor.

Se detuvo en seco sin atreverse a desaparecer así sin más.

Volvió al interior de la casa, se quitó la ropa y se acercó temblando al cuerpo de Emiel, temeroso e impactado. Fue a la cocina en busca de paños y desinfectante, se cubrió nariz y boca con un pañuelo y sin pensar se dispuso a limpiar la sangre del piso y paredes, con la mente en blanco recogió los trozos de cráneo y sesos, limpió el rostro de Emiel, vendó su cabeza intentando darle una forma anatómica y arrastró el cuerpo hacia el patio trasero. Cogió una pala, un rastrillo y cavó con ira tan rápido como sus débiles piernas se lo permitían. En aquella infinidad del mundo nadie vendría por Emiel, era su responsabilidad darle sepultura y orar por él, ese chico ni siquiera existía para los registros, era un desamparado y olvidado tal como su hermano. Pero no merecía una muerte miserable como Kuroro.

Después de todo, no era a él, al último kuruta, a quien La Araña había hecho más daño.

 ** _20:05_**

-¿el doctor Leorio? vive en la casa más alta a los pies de la colina. Si caminas derecho por esta avenida llegarás pronto, aunque te ves cansado ¿quieres que llame un taxi?

Kurapika negó con la cabeza, quedaba tan poco y era tanto su orgullo que prefería llegar por su cuenta.

Monteck era increíblemente grande y el pequeño pueblo de Armer estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto. Llevaba dos horas caminando y seguía preguntándose por qué se le llamaba ciudad a una región tan grande como Monteck. De lo que estaba seguro era de entender el por qué Leorio había elegido aquel lugar para vivir: era amplio, había poco tráfico, la ciudad convivía con montañas y un pequeño río la surcaba hacia el oceáno. Armer era especialmente rural, la estructura más alta era la catedral a un costado del camino y el único ruido que prevalecía era el sordo andar de las personas y algunos ladridos. El silencio y la suave brisa mezclada con el océano lo hizo sentir en casa.

Se vio pequeño corriendo por el bosque hacia la casa más alta, allá donde lo esperaban mamá y papá.

Detuvo su andar aterrizando nuevamente en la realidad, estaba a punto de desvanecerse y la casa de Leorio aún estaba un poco lejos. Debía esforzarse un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Caminó exhausto hacia la empinada colina y sonrió sintiendo la bruma del atardecer sobre sus mejillas. El sol se escondía con rapidez.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la gran casa de paredes altas y blancas que le habían indicado. Estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz y agradecido de llegar con vida que creía haber cumplido todo lo que debía. Descansó y observó las ventanas oscuras, las luces completamente apagadas y un silencio ensordecedor a su alrededor.

No había alma dentro.

* * *

 _ **Quedan solo dos capítulos y al fin terminaré esta historia que me ha hecho llorar muchísimo, siento muchos las injusticias uwu**_

 _ **Me pregunto si acaso todo terminará bien :( ¿qué creen ustedes?**_

 _ **Gracias amig anónimo que dejaste tu comentario jaja**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile n_n**_


End file.
